Evening Empire
by Masquerades Angel
Summary: Adopted from Ariel Riddle and previously called Twilight Empire. Ancient Roman Emperor Edward has a reputation for being cruel and sadistic. Isabella is requested to come to court from her countryside home where she live in peace. Will she be able to change the cruelty of the emperor? Especially in the face of an uprising.
1. Chapter 1

This story is adopted from Ariel Riddle, and the story was previously titled Twilight Empire. I will be up front, parts of the story has been changed. There will be **MATURE CONTENT** in this story! if Evil-Edward is not your cup of tea than don't read, just keeping on moving. I obviously don't own Twilight or the characters. Please Enjoys!

* * *

The Emperor surveyed the entourage of people all but groveling for his attentions. They really were all the same and Edward grew tired of the palace games. He misses the days of being on the campaign where he didn't have to deal with these power hungry families trying to gain his favor. It has been like this ever since he has secured his power in the empire. There was no one to check his power; he had taken care of them with a startling quickness—his own family was not even immune to his judgement. Perhaps he had given into his murderous desires too quickly, without thinking them through entirely. But he had felt he was the pawn for years, meticulously his family had set him up for power with little consult to his own person. Edward did not wish to be a tool to be used—he had motivations of his own and those that made the ill-advised decision of using him learned this lesson the hard way. He was not the pawn anymore.

Since coming to power, Edward knew how his dictatorship was viewed by the masses; he had a reputation for being cunning and merciless, inspiring fear in the hearts of his people. It all started with the swift brutal killings of his opponents; the people who dared defy his right to rule. He had deployed campaigns to the ends of the earth ruthlessly destroying nations and bringing them bowing and in ruined into the folds of his empire, and the wealth that came along with those victories just strengthen his rule across the empire. He would rebuild them anew—the way he saw fit. He had controversially brought back the games to the arena and reigned with an iron fist. Yes, he certainly did what he wanted when he wanted. The power he had at his disposal seemed unending. But with that power—came paranoia. He may have made a few hasty executions, not that he would ever admit it, but in the end his word was final and no one dare opposed him.

He looked around his newly renovated palace and was pleased—a testament of his wealth and power. Gold plated columns and marble floors imported from Spain. Persian mosaic tiles adorned his walls. His stronghold suggested affluence and prosperity. Many dignitaries made the journey to Rome, the world's capital, simply to grovel at his feet. He should be content…but he was restless. It was never a good thing when he was restless—it really did bring out his cruel and brutal nature. If the even continue as it is, he might need to bring out some prisoners. With nothing else to do, he tuned into a conversation among his followers.

"And the audacity that the girl has for the society!" Rosalie spewed the bit of information as if it were the vilest thing she had ever heard.

Aw, what can the Emperor Edward say about Rosalie? She was almost as vicious as he was, and her family was hungry for the power he holds. His cock always harden watching the woman cheering when gladiators were slaughter in the area. He remembers when he took her for the first time, and how she cried a little at the violent way he took her. However, she did learn how to love his dick as the other do, and she began to love the violent nature of attentions. His cock harden at the fond memory of fucking her over the desk in his chambers. He might even grace her with the privilege of servicing him tonight instead of his little slave whore.

"Spending time with her slaves as if they were her friends." Rosalie spat. "Freeing, and she proceeds to 'hire' them as labor!"

James cried clearly disgusted, "What an outrage, to think a woman of noble blood to be so sympathetic to her inferiors!"

"Well," Jessica added timidly, "I did hear that she formed a small a small musical group with some of her slaves. They actually have quite the reputation of being rather accomplished musicians. Michael and I heard them when we were in Capua, and they sound amazing."

"Oh get a grip," Rosalie interrupted her words laced with venom, "It is completely uncouth for her to be lowering herself on any level with that of her slaves. Allows the chattel to _earn_ and maintain those earning, and she plays in a music with them!"

"I heard she buys slaves from good Roman citizens, assertive in their treatment of their property as is their right, only to release them later on," Victoria threw in repulsed, "Some of them down right scoundrels and criminals!"

"Rescuing slaves from such abusive master!" James added with thick sarcasm. "All hail the savior of slaves!"

They all snickered at this.

"Who is this you speak of?" Edward inquired wondering who possibility could be causing such a scandal at court while grabbing Rosalie's hand to place it on his lap.

"Your niece, Excellency—Isabella Cullen," supplied Jessica helpfully.

"You mean Isabella Swan," Rosalie snapped dangerously as she moves her had with discretion, "Esme already had her when she married Carlisle, she is hardly his niece." Rosalie sat back proudly, speaking boldly; she knew Edward was not against punishing his own family so she must be careful for her own. She cannot speak to boldly in front of the emperor.

"Carlisle was my brother however a traitor that he was did adopt the girl. He insisted giving her his name." Edward said darkly, "Even though I did execute him, she does carry his name, and she is his child. Besides, she is an orphan, what threat does she poses?"

"She defies your reign!" Rosalie supplied haughtily resting her hand on the emperor's thigh. "She does not follow the rules of nobility, when do you see her ever at court? She has been prancing around doing whatever she pleases and without a guardian no less!"

"It's as if she declared herself above society." James caught on what his sister was doing. "Thinking one is about society is thinking one is above the ruler of society."

"It's a scandal!" Rosalie continued on her rant. "Her behavior reflects on her family name. Perhaps it is time to make a match for her…or whatever you see fit Excellency."

Though he was the younger brother, he was the son of his mother's second husband, the one with the _right_ to the throne. After his father's untimely demise, he had heard talk of an uprising—a new regime to be implemented. They called it "A return to _democracy." They wanted to return to the glory days of the Roman Republic_. Thinking the word 'democracy' left a sour taste in his mouth. Roman Empire will never return to the Republic while he was in power.

Rumor had it his brother Carlisle was behind the rebellious movement and meeting with leaders in Sicilia. He had marched to Capua straight away to remedy this problem. When he arrived at his half-brother's home, Carlisle was nowhere to be found. When Edward went to investigate where the traitor had gone after his captain returned empty handed. He approached the villa when he found his young niece playing in the garden, and he knew that the girl would give him the answers that he wanted when he approached her.

 _"Who are you?" She had inquired._

 _"I am Edward Cullen, and you must be Isabella," he had replied, grinning sweetly at the child, as he kneeled down to her level._

 _"Bella," She was holding a small bird in her hands. "You are papa's brother? "_

 _"_ _I am, and what are you doing with the creature?" He asked the girl. The bird looked wounded._

 _"I am going to heal it," she explained softly._

 _"Bella I do not think there is anything you can do, sweetheart."_

 _"_ _Oh, but I did." She said with the confidence before opening up her hands, and the bird had fluttered off peacefully. She smiled up at Edward who dismissed it thinking the animal must have not been as bad as off as he thought._

 _"Bella," he had continued voice sweet like honey, "I want you to tell me where your father is. It is very important."_

 _"Is he in danger?"_

 _"Yes Bella he is, but I am here to help him, can you tell me where your parents are?"_

 _"They went to_ Sicilia for business is what papa said when he and mama said goodbye to me when they left. They wanted to work extra hard on my studies. _Jasper is taking care of me now- he is teaching me to play the viola-would you like to hear?"_

 _But Edward was already picking her up, a slight skip in his step bringing her back into the villa. His eyes had darkened alarmingly and Bella looked like she was not so sure she trusted him anymore._

 _"Come my sweet; let me take you back to Jasper."_

His poor innocent niece had not realized it at the time, but she had unknowingly sealed her step-father's fate, dooming his sister-in-law Esme to run away, evading his justice for years. Recently, her mother Esme met the same fate as her step father did years ago—once she was apprehended from hiding. He had truly not thought of the girl since.

He knew what Rosalie was trying to do, and he did not appreciate her trying to manipulating him. It became very apparent when he suggested that he married her off, and it annoyed him. If he was going to marry his niece off, he was going to because he wanted to and not because someone else wanted him to. He was the emperor. He makes the decisions.

He noticed his worshipers looking at him politely, they must have said something to him. He didn't particularly what they have to say about Isabella Cullen because if what Rosalie and the other worms have to say it's true, he needs to bring his brother's adopted child under his power. He can't have her action reflect poorly on the family name and by the extension of that name, the empire and emperor himself. The only way to gain control over the rebellious girl was to have her brought here.

"Hmmmm," he thought aloud, "Perhaps it is time to bring Isabella to court?"

Rosalie laughed wickedly successful in her mission in bring that Swan brat to court, and now she just needs to get rid of the little annoyance.

 **000**

Relishing the delicious scent of the ocean mist as it descended on her in a warming caress, Bella Cullen lay down on the lush sea grass looking up at the clouds. She still wore black. She knew it was not proper nearly a year later after her mother's passing especially considering her mother's death had been openly sanctioned by the government and did not even warrant grieving legally speaking, but it was her way of letting everyone know of her stance against this atrocity. She would not stand by idly on the hush as so many of her parent's alleged friends had done.

Bella could not understand it for the life of her why so many influential people sat back, useless, content to turn a blind eye and bear witness to the crimes Rome committed. In truth, she was quite sickened by it. She knew many worried over her, and they probably thought she had some inherent immunity what with being the current emperor's niece and all, but really. Everyone knew how safe that was. The emperor would sell his own mother out if it meant advancing his power. No one was immune, and she knew this first hand. Not a day went by that she did not think about her thoughtless actions of being so forth-coming with her uncle so many years ago. Esme and Carlisle would never place the blame on her if they were still alive, but she knew she was responsible for their deaths. The rash actions of a child too ignorant to sense her own demise.

Bella consoled herself at her refuge by the sea. In this isolated part of Capua, she was sheltered from the antics of the court. She really could do as she pleased, and so did she. Bella and her parents had always been quite intolerant of slavery. The idea was repugnant to her! She bought slaves yes, but those she did not free _chose_ to stay with her, some of whom had become her dearest friends. For it was true, Jasper, Alice, and Angela had become her family. Jasper raised her for Jupiter's sake.

Together they had formed a quartet to be reckoned with, her and her family. Quite well off and wealthy, even after her adopted father's accounts were seized by the government. Bella reaped a bountiful harvest from the numerous lucrative endeavors Carlisle had left for her and her mother; he truly had quite the head for business. There really was nothing for her to do but cause mischief. She was quite vocal in her views of the oppressive dictatorship her country lie under, but not too much so to draw unwanted attention from the capital.

Though an integral part of the Roman patriarchs, what with her family name and status, Bella was to say the least, infinitely displeased with the status quo. She abhorred slavery, and could not reconcile the fact that the Roman Empire pillaged through peaceful countries wreaking havoc wherever they went. Cultures destroyed, temples brought down to rubble. Meanwhile the self-appointed deity, her uncle, sat on the throne unchecked and dangerous.

Bella marveled at the spineless political leaders that had allowed this to happen. She knew they thought her spoiled and lethargic, here she was on the fringes of society, far from the palace intrigue. She enjoyed nature and helped her loyal followers all she could; they knew she would not blink an eye of sending them wherever they wished no matter the cost. It was simply safer at Capua by the sea.

Truly why would they leave? She provided a safe haven. She kept families together. The work was light as all helped out including herself. In the mornings they would spend planting, reaping—afternoons in the sea, evenings they would prepare delicious feasts at which the music was likely better than any the palace could boast of. And they were seemingly untouchable, for really what could the palace want with her now?

The crown had seized any substantial wealth she could have claim to, save her personal property she lived on and the grounds where she had her winery and crops. The only thing remaining of value were her properties and self-sustaining agricultural endeavors. Indeed, Bella was notoriously frugal with her funds, and many wondered what she did with her wealth. It was apparent she did not spend wastefully though her house was quite thriving, it was hardly luxurious. Where other noble patriarchs desired rare gems around their necks, Bella was content with shells she found herself at the beach.

Her ability to self-sustain quite lucratively in Capua was not the only thing garnishing a blind eye from the capital, Bella was…different and those close to her knew it best. Though some may call her a beauty, despite her unconventional looks unhindered by cosmetics and perpetual insistence on dawning black, there was something unique about the outcast royal—one of the last Cullens of her time. She has power—a force within her that was as commanding as mysterious. She did not dwell on this covert part of herself, rather enjoying the right to live freely far from the tyranny of the capital. But there was something inherently within her, and those closest to her knew—there was something special about Bella. With an affinity for animals and the elements alike, it seemed to those around her Bella was far more than she seemed.

"Bella," Jasper called. "You have wasted away at the sea this afternoon."

"Yes, friend," she replied serenely. "I only wish to have submerged myself in these clear waters this day. The sea is quite reminiscent of crystal, how I would love to— _waste away_ in it!"

Jasper laughed good naturedly, "Even so, it is time to prepare the evenings meal, might I escort you back to the villa?"

"If you insist Jasper," she replied linking her arm with his. "Let us be off."

Bella and Jasper walked in a comfortable silence appreciating the cool, evening air as they headed towards the villa. Their peaceful walk was interrupted however, as Alice hastened to greet them.

"Bella, oh Bella!" Alice cried. "I have horrible news."

Bella was quite shaken the last time Alice was this upset, it had been to notify her of her mother Esme's capture and impending execution. Alice always seemed to be the bearer of bad news. She even had what some may call a sixth sense and seemed to know when to expect something ominous.

"What is it this time?" Was Bella's tentative reply.

"It is a royal edict," Alice answered. "You have been summoned…to appear at court. By the Emperor's own edict."

Jasper gasped in dismay, "Why now?" He wondered aloud.

"Why now indeed?" Bella said thoughtfully. "I have never been summoned before."

"The Emperor needs a new toy thing," Angela came by suggesting worriedly.

"Angela!" Alice chastised.

"No, she is right," replied Jasper. "The Emperor never does anything unless to amuse him."

"We must tread lightly," was Bella's soft reply.

 **000**

Edward paced around his opulent quarters dangerously. Irritation coursed freely in his veins. The _Blue Phoenix_ had struck again. Blast the Blue Phoenix and all it stood for! He did not need slave-loving vigilantes stepping all over his laws. The group had been active the past years, pirating slave barges before they reached Roman shores—setting the ship's captives free, freeing the gladiators as well, coming to the aid of cities Rome wished to capture. It was infuriating. It was not to be tolerated!

The graffiti on the Roman walls is what irked him further. Having that propaganda in all its glory for _his_ city was maddening. The symbol of the phoenix appeared on many street corners, faster than they could paint over them. No matter, if Edward had learned anything it was that nothing became a threat until it was acknowledged as such. He would simply ignore the affair and deal with it quietly—he would not give power to the movement.

Calming himself, his thoughts drew suddenly to his kin—Isabella quite literally the last of his kind. He knew the court wished to see her shamed and brought down, could he really bring himself to destroy her making himself the last of his kind? He had let the girl alone graciously, but it was true she had too much freedom at her disposal. As her only family left, it was his duty to see to a worthy match. He shrugged at the thought of her coming arrival; it was a chore to be dealt with swiftly, nothing more. Then he could turn his attention with a keen eye to that of the situation with the Blue Phoenix.

 **000**

Readying their convoy, the Capua Cullens ran about swiftly packing the necessities for their trip north. Bella had decided only a few attend her. She would take her trusted guards and her inner circle, but that was it. She left Charlie as care-taker to watch her villa and lands.

Tears streaked across her face as she bid the old care-taker goodbye, "I will miss you," she promised solemnly.

"Never fear child," Charlie replied, "All will be just the same when you return. Remember to stay true to yourself on your journey. Always trust your instincts; they will not fail you."

Bella hugged the old man goodbye. She pondered his words as her caravan began the arduous journey north. In the company of Jasper, Alice, and Angela, the group stilled themselves for whatever obstacles lay ahead for them.

Days later they arrived in Rome, the Beacon on the Hill seemed rather grimy and soiled to Bella. Nonetheless, the opulence of the capital could not be denied, nor the power it represented. The buildings were tall and striking with great care taken in the architecture of it all. The bath houses were new and innovative, museums and theaters to proclaim the countries creativity and flare for the arts. Bella's group made their way to her family house on the coveted Palatine. Servants had been sent ahead to prepare for their arrival.

When Bella saw her family house, memories crept up on her, memories of better times where she had been surrounded by family. The house on the hill looked well-cared for, and Bella and her friends began the laborious of making their new environment like home.

"Bella," Angela called hesitantly. "You certainly won't be able to attend court like that—think of their reactions."

"Yes," agreed Jasper. "Wearing black in the presence of the emperor is considered blasphemous, it will cause unwanted problems."

"I care not," stated Bella callously. "I am in mourning after all. He should understand more than any, he is family."

Her friends exchanged looks worriedly.

"Yes," Jasper conceded. "But he also gave the order to end her life."

Bella simply shrugged at this, she wanted to remind her uncle just what grievous affect his actions caused. She cared not for herself in this matter.

The next day, the group made the journey towards the palace. Bella wore her typical black ensemble, with her hair arranged half up, half down in Roman fashion, but devoid of a wig, accentuating her long brown locks. Her three friends wore the typical wear for royal slave—orange tunics, though nicer then the orange other slaves had to adorn. Her dawning the black would be the only statement made this day.

 **000**

"Announcing Isabella Cullen of Capua," stated the commentator.

Edward heard whispers before he saw the girl herself. _She wears black in the presence of the emperor!? Can you believe the gull of her? She arrives with slaves doing her bidding? Does she have no one of notoriety to escort her?_ Edward rolled his eyes turning to look at the girl that sparked all the gossip herself.

Expecting to see the child he had met several years prior, he was mildly surprised to say the least at the woman he saw before him. Though her features were far from classically beautiful like that of Rosalie, she had a striking honest beauty about her. Her hair was unadorned but still long, thick, and luscious, curling at the bottoms in proper Roman fashion. Her eyes were heavily rimmed with dark lashes encasing honey colored orbs that seemed depthless and doe eyed. She screamed, vulnerability, she had a face Edward knew many would fight to do defend, and that in itself was a danger. He hated her immediately yet was intrigued by her.

It was time for Isabella to bow to him deeply, calling him some title fit for a deity. Edward knew the process, each of his followers always tried to outdo one another in who could bow the lowest. He watched her like a hawk, as she slowly inclined her head ever so minutely and greeted him with a one word, "Uncle."

There was an audible gasp throughout the court as members of the audience shook with wonder at the impudence of the girl. Surely she had known Edward had killed for less? Eyes were glued to him seeing what his next move may be.

Steeling himself, and covering his scowl with a dismissive, blank face, Edward answered back, "Isabella, my niece." He could tell the crowd was surprised with the acceptance he had extended her. He widened his arms in an invitation to embrace him. He, however, did not soften his eyes or the malice that lay within them.

Isabella approached Edward gradually with a hint of confidence, not breaking eye contact. Once she reached him, she slowly put her arms out, meeting his icy glare with a warm smile of her own, though her eyes were quite insolent. Emboldened, he circled his arms around her and pulled her to him, marveling in the sweet scent of her hair—so different from that of the wigs he was used to. It smelled of the sea and...wild flowers. The girl felt fragile in his arms as if she may break any moment. It was like that of a person who bore the weight of the world on her shoulders.

She looked up at him then, mere inches from his face, "It's Bella, uncle. Remember?"

Amid the shocked whispers and intake of breaths at her correction, _Edward thought steadily, yes I definitely hate her._


	2. Chapter 2

"Please tell me you won't be wearing that black get up to the feast this evening," Alice voice was laced with concern. Her pixie like features pinched up in aggravation at the moment.

"Alice," replied Bella patiently, "You know I am still in mourning. Proper etiquette indicates I have another two months to don the black."

"Yes, but—," Alice cried shrilly, "You're going to a feast at the palace. And really what is another two months? Do you want that stuck up that nasty Rosalie to show you up tonight?"

"Alice, really," Jasper cut in sternly, his strong jaw set, "We must respect our dear Bella's wishes. I don't think fashion is the priority at this now."

"That Rosalie is a vile woman," Angela pointed out, "I have heard stories about her that curl my toes. Once at the games, she had a woman thrown into the arena because she dared to comment on her gown! Stating that it made it look with child! And her brother is no better, laughing as the woman's husband begs for mercy."

"Word has it her brother James is quite the musician," commented Alice ignoring Angela's rant. "They say he is rather good. Plus, people are going to be evaluating everything you do and wear! They will be judging you this entire evening!"

"Not bloody likely," huffed Jasper, "He is a right beast. Besides, no one can play as enchanting as our quartet," he went on smiling. "And Bella wearing black will definitely make a statement with the people."

"Oh will we play tonight Bella?" Asked Alice excitingly at the thought, "I would love to show them up at court!"

"Alice," Jasper chided, "That is not why we play."

"Oh I know," Alice said defensively, "But still, wouldn't it be wonderful to play at the palace?"

"It would," Bella conceded, "And I am sure we will get an opportunity to when the time is right. Right now, I am worried about more pressing matters."

"The recent raid in Judaea," asked Angela meekly. She was a pretty girl with dark features due to her Egyptian heritage. She had seen a lot of horrors in her life before being acquired by the Cullens at a young age.

"Yes," replied Bella, "there is likely a new barge of slaves coming to Rome, and more gladiators for the arena. The Blue Phoenix has their work cut out for them."

All three friends looked up sharply at the mention of the Resistance. "Yes," Bella acknowledged, "I know we mustn't speak of that here. But there is more to ponder, whatever purpose my uncle has for me here—whether it is to test me to see if I will commit treason, or betroth me to someone, there is much to be weary of."

"Of course," Angela reached to lay a hand on her shoulder sympathetically, "We will be very cautious."

Jasper added, "Hopefully we will be back to Capua shortly, and the emperor will tire of this game."

Bella looked on sullenly at the mention of her home—how she longed for it. To be out of the stench of Rome and the crowded city. It wasn't so bad at her family house amongst the gardens. She would have to venture back to the palace this night.

Bella knew she would be under heavy scrutiny. She also knew she had a slew of enemies in the court; what with no surviving family save her uncle. She had to tread lightly, but that is what she worried about. She had quite a pleasant temperament, unless in the face of an injustice, she could get rather disagreeable in a situation like that.

Bella sighed as she prepared to ready herself for tonight's festivities. She would be attending alone, her friends not being permitted to sit at the table with the other guests and nobility, but rather segregated from the feast. Bella would be by herself this night, and headed straight into a pit full of vipers.

000

The court was alive with activity. Birds chirping cheerfully in their cages, a leopard growling on its chain, many dignitaries arriving with silks, furs, and other rarities indigenous to the countries they hailed from. A feast was set out on the table—various roasted meats, decadent dishes, and rich desserts, the savory smells assaulted Edward as he made his way to his seat at the table.

Quite bored, he reached for his wine glass a slave had already hastened to fill, and drank deeply. He looked around the table to see all of his _honored_ guests had taken their places at the table. Rosalie reclined on his right of him, looking sinfully radiant in her blue gown, the sapphires gleaming provocatively from her neck where her blond tresses fell in an intricate plaits and curls. Her brother James was to the right of her with a haughty glare that matched his sisters. His most trusted general Emmett lounged to his left on the couch nearest him, partaking in the sweets before them while carrying on jovially with the dignitary across from him. The seat to his immediate left was reserved for his young niece to lounge next to him as custom and protocol dictated. Eric, if Edward recalled correctly, he hailed from the Orient. Many a time Edward had extended an invitation to the delegate, but he had yet to make the journey and attend palace until today. The rumor was that he only attended to catch a small glimpse of the allusive Isabella Cullen. Jessica and Victoria laid across from Rosalie, making chatter idly in between the haughty glares they sent to the women sitting directly across from Edward.

The woman sitting across from him, Edward was not surprised to find his estranged niece in the same get up as she had recklessly donned this morning. He was very annoyed that she had broken protocol by moving seats after the feast had begun to speak with Eric of the Orient. It was disgusting. How dare that aggravating girl shame the emperor! And her dress! Her wearing the color was offensive for the very reason she wore it! The death of a traitor, as if it were something to morn.

Black fabric clung to her in the Roman fashion, clasped at the shoulder with a silver feather pin. She was appropriately wearing her dark, chestnut curls loosely down with half of them pinned up framing her face. A face, Edward noticed, that was unadorned with any kohl or other cosmetics the women to his right were fond of wearing, each of them positively preening in their colorful getups and sparkling gems. Bella wore no such embellishments and her plain features seemed all the more accentuated by her dark get up. The only jewelry she permitted being a single black pearl she wore around her neck. Edward thought her austere appearance and choice of adornment spoke volumes—though simple the black pearl was rather rare and costly.

The girl, _Bella Cullen_ , seemed unperturbed by the stares she was getting from the women around her. Edward studied her unique features, not classically beautiful but her chocolate orbs encased in thick dark lashes staring proudly before her with her strong yet small jaw and defined cheek bones, Edward could see how one would find her pretty. She had the sort of look that seemed to cause a man to offer his protection, it was something he was not used to seeing what with the wicked women he was surrounded by—he likened them to cobras so potent was their bite. But Edward could sense Bella possessed strength of her own, however quiet and dormant it may be now, he had a profound sense it was there, swimming beneath the surfaces.

She seemed to sense his gaze, and proudly looked up to meet it intently. Edward scowled at the blatant challenge in her eyes and rushed to squash it. He gestured to the seat next to him with a smirk, requesting her to return to the seat next to him. Edward watched as Bella excused herself from the conversation and stood the grace. He will not allow her to continue this behavior. Bella returned to her seat.

Rosalie interrupted his silent plan, "My emperor, won't you allow my brother James and his men to play for you?"

"Yes of course," he murmured, "I would quite enjoy some music."

Rosalie squealed in delight as she encouraged her brother to get up and play for the captive audience.

"Isabella," he sang undeterred, his followers stopping their conversations abruptly to tune in to the sure to be juicy conversation, "I hear you have an interest in the parent-less slaves that infest this city, is it true?"

"Uncle," Bella deadpanned, "I have told you it is Bella," amid the muffled gasps Bella continued levelly, "And I believe those parent-less slaves have a name—they are called orphans. Perhaps the solution to ridding the city of this 'infestation' as you call it, would be to do the only suitable thing and build orphanages in which to house them in."

Now the gasps that rang out were hardly muffled. Rosalie was positively preening at the trap the careless girl seemed to have walked herself into, "So, Bella, you would suggest the city of Rome take on the care of these annoying little creatures? They are like termites who invade this fine country."

"Hardly," Bella answered calmly, swallowing down a grimace at the atrocious music playing in the background, "It is not just the spawn of slaves that end up orphaned in the streets, Roman citizens as well that have the unlikely disadvantage of being born female instead of male." She leveled her gaze fixedly on Laurant, _or the behemoth_ as Edward internally referred to him, who sat several seats down, sneering back at the girl. Everyone knew of Lauarnt's callous treatment of female heirs as well as the unfortunate track record he had with his wives. So far, he had only managed to produce females despite the two different wives he had ran through and five children they had born him, both dying in labor. _I will have more success than that when Rosalie and I produce our heirs_ , he thought proudly.

"So Bella," Edward cut in craftily, "It would be your advice then that the city of Rome pick up the tab to take care of the miscreants?"

"Uncle," Bella went on serenely, "would you not agree that a _fine country_ such as this would be more than fit to take on the care of those less fortunate than ourselves?"

"It is said," Eric commented letting his admiration shine through, "a society is only as well off as its weakest citizens." Eric sat back smiling. Bella grinned back at him approvingly. Rosalie and Victoria merely sneered.

"That may be," Edward granted benevolently, "but the endeavor would most assuredly be costly."

"I would be honored to have the opportunity to take on the task uncle," Bella leaned forward enthusiastically, "I could match whatever you saw fit to fund the project."

"How amazing," Rosalie interrupted venomously before Edward could stop to marvel at the audacity of the girl, "you come here demanding funds for some asinine project of yours? I would watch where you step before you find yourself somewhere you don't want to be."

"I do hope you are not threatening me Rosalie," Bella stated with the utmost tranquility, "I doubt it practical to throw hostility towards me, one of the last remaining Cullen's, in good standing with the law."

"I did not mean to threaten you in any way," Rosalie sputtered uncharacteristically, shocked that the girl would call her out in front of everyone, "I only meant to caution you, girl to girl."

Bella only nodded slightly triumphantly. At that moment a leopard growled loudly. Victoria and especially Jessica looked aghast at the way Bella handled their leader.

"Enough," Edward's voice was gentle yet commanding, "I will consider your suggestion my sweet niece, provided you prove yourself useful to me."

"Useful?" Bella questioned for the first time showing a decorum of fear. Bella did not go on to question what Edward thought useful.

"Now," Edward continued silently rejoicing in Bella's unease, "Let us bring out the prisoners."

Edward noted the way Bella seemed to turn even paler than she already was at the prospect of bringing out the captives. Amidst the jeering, Edward looked on with his usual face of impassiveness as his newly acquired hostages.

Eric turned towards Bella speaking to her seemingly uninterested in the happenings around them, "I hear Bella, that you and your friends make a rather wonderful group of musicians yourselves?"

Bella, smiled shyly, "We do play, my lord, it is naught but a small hobby of ours."

"Nonsense," Eric went on to Edward's dismay, "Your notoriety precedes you, I have heard of the sweet melodies you and your group create all the way from my side of the world, I had rather hoped you would play for the court?"

Bella squirmed uncomfortably, "Maybe some other time my lord."

"Shame, that," Eric commented.

Edward took in the entire conversation quietly. Many had perked up at the mention of his niece playing this night, was that why so many had attended court, to hear her supposed talents?

"Now," Edward interrupted brutally, effectively taking the spotlight, "Our prisoners have arrived. Would you believe," he proclaimed to the crowd, "that these _leaders_ of Judaea thought they could detain my army with a siege?"

Bella looked at him steadily with a face of indifference but he could have sworn he saw malice pass through her unwavering gaze. Simultaneously, the noise from the animals in the court steadily began to rise.

"I have heard tales that the mothers and fathers inside the refuge, even administered 'sweetsleep' to their children before themselves, before my soldiers could lay their hands on them."

Many snickered at this.

"Don't you agree, friends, that Rome is owed a debt for the lost bodies that could have been brought back to the slave auctions platform?"

Murmurs of agreement arose within the crowd.

"I have heard," Edward continued conversationally, "that the Judaean people glow the brightest of all, when lit, shall we test the theory?"

Bella had her mouth clenched arms folded as she quietly steeled herself. The animal noises coming to an annoyingly loud pitch.

"Take them away!" Edward finally instructed impatiently to some nearby slaves. Rosalie perked up at this, glad the beasts who were covering up the sound of her brothers music were being removed from court.

"You can burn us, Excellency, but you will never extinguish our spirit," cried a woman bound by one of the soldiers.

"Ah, the singer," Edward recognized her, "But I have already extinguished it, you see."

"Never," she bit back, "you can break our bodies, but can hardly reach our souls!"

"What is your name, insolent one?"

"Nora," she replied proudly.

"Well Nora, care to prove me wrong? How about you play for us on the harp, we hear you are a renowned singer back where you come from," Edward said this assuming the girl would be in no mood to give a performance.

"I will," Nora swallowed resolutely, looking ever the martyr. His followers guffawed at this.

"Come," Edward ordered, "let us make ourselves more comfortable for this show," he said arising to the plush seats on the raised daises. Rosalie sneered at this, no doubt wondering why her brother's music was not met with the same regard. Her sneer turned into a scowl when Edward pulled a reluctant Bella down beside him. Bella hastened to take a deep drink of her wine. Rosalie squeezed herself between Emmet and Edward.

"Begin," Edward demanded.

The girl regally sat herself in front of the harp brought before her. Stroking a few cords before beginning her song,

 _Heenay ma tov oo'ma-na-eem  
Shevet acheem gum yachad.  
Heenay ma tov oo'ma-na-eem  
Shevet acheem gum yachad._

 _Heenay ma tov, Heenay ma tov.  
Lalalalalalalalala  
Heenay ma tov, Heenay ma tov.  
Lalalalalalalalala_

The singer continued switching languages so that all could interpret what she was saying.

 _Behold how good and how pleasant it is  
For brethren to dwell together,  
Behold how good and how pleasant it is  
For brethren to dwell together,_

 _In Unity, to dwell in unity  
Lalalalalalalalala  
In Unity, to dwell in unity  
Lalalalalalalalala_

The songstress finished majestically before looking up to meet the eyes of those on the daises. To Edward's horror, he found a teary eyed Bella next to him clapping fervently along with a few others. Edward had to admit, she had put up quite a show, but she had fatally flared Edward's temper in the process.

Edward made to stand, coming up with a rather horrendous punishment in his mind before he was distracted by Bella. Feeling quite flushed from the wine, he looked down at the enigma that was his niece.

In that moment, she had reached up to grasp his arm as she beamed up at him, if Edward pondered on it, he would have sworn she had a slightly seductive glint passing through her eyes, "Uncle, might we play for you tonight? I would love so very much for my group to perform?"

000

Cringing inwardly at her suggestion, and blatant provocative attempt at distracting the emperor before her who seemed intent on partaking in some cruelty tonight, Bella attempted to keep the coy smirk on her face. Bella could feel Jasper, Alice, and Angela's stare on her from the crowd, she did not turn to look, focusing all her energy and attention on the menacing man before her.

"I am getting all sorts of offers from musicians to play for me tonight, aren't I?" Edward purred. Bella noticed the way others on the platform seemed anxious to see if Bella would play or not.

"Very well," Edward continued waving a hand to dismiss the prisoners, "Please show us all your musical ability, my niece."

Bella determinedly descended from the raised area down to the people below. Jasper was already setting up his lyre, while Alice hurried to set up the cithara. Angela had her flute in hand as she handed Bella her tuba. They exchanged intense looks before sitting down.

The court had descended into silence as all eyes were turned to the quartet. Bella initiated the melody, with the rest of them following suit quickly catching on to the tune she had chosen. It was their best song in Bella's eyes. One that always elicited a tear or two from her. The sound of her tuba was haunting as she expertly continued playing, creating a melodious harmony that soon entranced the entire court.

The sound of their music made the performance James had previously done pale in comparison. It was like child-splay really. The quartet was so in sync, they were able to produce a cacophony of sounds the likes of which were never heard before in this palace.

000

The song went on for seemingly days, tugging on the heart strings of those in attendance. Edward vaguely noticed Eric and some of the other delegates engrossed in the music played before him. He felt a stab of jealousy at the knowledge that they were aware of the talent his niece and her slaves possessed before even he himself was. He could not ponder on it long though, for he was so engrossed in the song.

When the melody finally reached its climax, he found himself despondent that it had ended. He could remember not what he was doing before he heard this subliminal music. Upon finishing, Bella and her group stood regally before the audience giving a slight bow which was met by a chorus of approving cheers. Edward found himself among them; the woman could play like nothing he ever heard before. The passion displayed before him had effectively moved him. He would never allow Bella Cullen to leave court now he decided possessively; he definitely had found a use for her. He did not stop to guess that there would be many more surprises up this mysterious woman's sleeve. In a huff, Rosalie grabbed Edward's arm forcefully before leaving from the throne room. Edward did not get a chance to think on the Bella situation anymore that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Moving stealthily through the crowd was a hooded figure, shroud in a brown cloak continuing on unnoticed through the assemblage. He could hear the commentator drone on, about the four slave men from Britannia who were found guilty of overpowering their master, and clubbing him to death with various tools gathered from the household.

The commentator failed to mention how cruel the master in question was, or how many a slave had perished at his hand, or how these men's wives and children had also been found guilty alongside them. Four women and seven children, the youngest as small as two years. No, the announcer did not go into detail about this, but he certainly did list all fifteen names of the souls that had been found guilty and condemned this day.

Jacob 'the Gaul' as he was known, of house Black snickered as the announcer called for the curtain behind him to be raised. They expected to see prisoners bound and shackled. But that was not what would be waiting for them. Jacob grinned as he exchanged looks with Sam, Embry, Paul, and Jared moving as silently as he through the crowd.

He smirked at the gasps from the crowd as instead of the prisoners, a large blue phoenix was revealed evidently painted hastily on the wall behind the cages. The paint was still wet and dripping.

"The blue phoenix has struck again," someone called wildly.

Jacob contented himself knowing that even now, Seth and Leah had successfully led the prisoners to a small trade ship in the harbor, one that would be heading to Capua very soon.

000

The court was filled with a beautiful melody as Bella and her friends played their instruments expertly. The atmosphere was pleasant as people drank their wine, resting themselves after another filling feast, conversing amicably. Bella found herself at peace and when she closed her eyes she could almost picture herself at home, feeling the caressing touch of the cool sea breeze and smelling the salty ocean air.

Bella had tried her distraction tactic once more; she knew the emperor would likely be angry regarding the morning's activities. News of the Blue Phoenix recent attack was all over court. She took a brief respite in this moment of peace, simply being able to make music. _How long before he grows tired of this entertainment in favor of retaliating against the slaves_ , she wondered. The group finished up the song and amid the chorus of approval, Bella made her way to Edward's side as she had done the last couple of weeks.

"Enchanting as ever, Bella," Edward praised her, "It is music fit for the gods."

 _The gods,_ she mocked inwardly _, as if I care to please them_. Out loud she said, "Thank you uncle, I am pleased we could entertain you this night," ducking her head to hide the blush that was surfacing. _No need to blush Bella—the man's a complete monster I care not for his flattery!_

"Had I known my niece possessed such talent, I would have sent for you sooner," Edward mentioned playfully.

"I must take after my mother," she snapped. _What is wrong with me_ , she thought _, he is being nice and I have to remind him of that. This is nothing but a game and a game I have to be the best at playing. Losing is not an option, so no feelings!_

Edward frowned before continuing awkwardly, "Er…yes…well, I suppose I can see why my brother left to hole himself up by the sea all those years ago."

Bella peered at him as she saw him deep in thought. _No feelings, no feelings_ , she chided herself. Leaning away from the man, she could not help but to note his ethereal beauty and felt uncomfortable in such close proximity.

"Yes, well," she continued attempting to soften her words, "Capua is really quite captivating by itself. It is hard not to fall in love with the place."

He looked at her intensely, "Is that so? I confess I have never spent much time there, merely passing through. I favor the Greek isles when I go on holiday."

"I have never been to Greece; I hear it is lovely there."

"Yes. As a lover of the sea, you simply must see the crisp and clear waters there. The beaches are flawless."

"Really? I simply must make the journey someday soon."

"You can come with us, the next time we journey there. We usually stay at Laurant's villa."

"Yes," Laurant pounced on the opportunity to get in on the conversation, "My villa has the best view by the ocean. You must come to stay, anytime you like."

Bella's stare was icy as she neglected to respond. She bit back the retorts clawing their way to the surface, about how she would never grace the threshold of a man that abandoned his own children if they have the unfortunate disadvantage of being born girls. She inwardly grimaced at the prospect of stepping foot in the home of a person who treated his slaves so callously. She had acquired a slave of his before, and heard firsthand the terrors that went on there. He had a salt water pool in his house that contained electric eels, she had heard in his anger he would not hesitate to throw a slave that displeased him in there.

Edward went on awkwardly, "Yes well, we will just have to show our dear Bella there are other places that can rival the beauty of her beloved Capua."

Bella forced herself to smile indulgently at her uncle.

000

Rosalie found herself in a foul mood. Edward had not deigned to speak to her more than a couple words here and there. Her angry temperament was palpable. She could not stand to hear the pleasant banter between the two any longer. Rosalie sat quietly between Jessica and Victoria thinking of ways to sour the emperor's mood.

When she saw the abrupt dismissal of Laurant an idea sprang up in her mind. She sauntered up to the sulking man quietly.

"Laurant," she started silkily, "I see that impudent girl has cast her typical ill-mannered treatment at you as well."

"Well you would know a lot about that wouldn't you?" The loutish man shot back, "She has taken all the spotlight from you hasn't she? The emperor doesn't even look your way this night."

Rosalie steeled herself from snapping at him. Instead she went on coolly, "Hardly; His Excellency is merely toying with her, why should I deprive him of his entertainment? As for the girl, I will admit she has touched a nerve."

"I'll say, the insolent wench."

"There are other ways to get back at her you know."

Laurant perked up at this, "Like how?" He said effectively taking the bait.

"You know the real reason Bella was called to court…"

"The emperor means to find her a match?" Laurant questioned.

"Exactly," Rosalie went on conspiratley, "And I have the perfect person in mind."

Laurant's face remained blank, until the realization dawned on him.

"You can't be serious?" He said skeptically.

"Why of course."

"The emperor would not see fit to give her to me, she is his pet. Besides he has already bestowed two good matches, he will not waste another."

Rosalie swallowed trying not to be angered by the pet reference, _I am the emperors pet and will always be!_ "But you are in his good graces Laurant, his loyal servant. Why should he deprive you, you need only offer. You know you would enjoy breaking her."

Laurant thought on this a seditious smile appearing on his thin lips, "Perhaps, once he has tired of her some more."

"No," Rosalie bit back hastily, "Now is the time, before someone else beats you to the punch. Put your claim in first."

Laurant responded, "I will take it into consideration. Thanks for this lovely chat." He went to rejoin the men.

Rosalie smiled triumphantly, the idea was effectively put in his head and she knew it would gnaw at the power-hungry man. She made to make her way back to the duo perched comfortably on the plush seats before her. They were engaged in a heated conversation.

"Do you actually think those slaves had a right to rise up against their master?" The emperor cried shrilly, his eyes smoldering at the girl before him.

"I know their actions were rash," Bella said carefully, "But history has shown us time and time again that the oppressed will eventually rise against their oppressors."

Rosalie smiled in delight; the gods had smiled down at her for the second time this night. Grabbing a glass of wine from a tray a slave had brought forth she quickly dismissed them as she made to sit by Edward handing him his glass. He took it absent mindedly.

"So Bella, I couldn't help but overhear, you think these slaves had a right to take vengeance on their master?" Rosalie asked innocently.

Bella took a cautionary sip of her wine before continuing.

000

Edward found himself staring at Bella's lips as she pursed them deep in thought. He found himself wondering what it would be like brush those lips with his own, to trace his fingers from her cheek to her jaw, finally winding them through her hair so he could pull it back roughly, exposing her neck. The girl was a nuisance; he should not be distracted by her pouting mouth for another second. Rosalie, his intended was sitting even now by his side, the jewel of the court. No one could rival her beauty. Then why was it that he could not seem to get the girl off of his mind?

He wanted to punish her, teach her a lesson for being so vocal with him. He wanted to pull her hair back…and slant his lips over her mouth effectively shutting her up. No, that wasn't what he wanted, to punish her, that was it. Embarrass her in some way. She should not be distracting him like she was. He had even delayed the games everyone was patiently waiting for. They were on temporary hiatus—another sweet request from his annoying niece suggested so eloquently.

He had attended court this afternoon in a vulgar mood ready to kill somebody with his bare hands. He thirsted for action, remembering the days when he had led platoons into battle and dealt out justice with a deadly quickness. So angry was he at the recent strike from the resistance, he saw red with hate. But then, his niece and her _friends_ had set down to play and he found his mood calming alarmingly.

His niece was resolved in her convictions and he found himself reluctantly admiring her for it. Especially when he noticed the enraged look she gave to Laurant who had made the mistake of addressing her. She was a little firecracker, that was for sure. He observed her now subjectively as she made to answer Rosalie's question.

"I do not condone violence," Bella went on diplomatically, "but I do think at the very least, laws should be enacted to protect slaves from misuse and abuse. When people are pushed to their threshold, they are bound to retaliate, it is only natural."

Rosalie smiled wickedly as she gazed at Edward gaging his reaction. Edward felt his temper flare slightly at her impertinence, "You do have an unconventional way of thinking, that is for sure," he granted her, "but you really should use more discretion when you speak, you do not want your words to be…misconstrued."

The warning was clear in his statement.

"Very well uncle," Bella conceded, "Might I be excused to retire for the night? I find these late nights awfully exhausting."

"You have my leave to go," he granted.

"Thank you," she said coming up to kiss him on the cheek. He found himself leaning in to her soft touch, catching an intoxicating whiff of her freesia scented hair. He felt an inexplicable tingle as her lips brushed against his cheek. Edward caught her fiery gaze, before she inclined her head in deference and took her leave. He found himself reluctant to see her go.

He turned to see Rosalie boring holes in the back of her head as she was leaving. She quickly adapted a bored face before turning to him, "You know my love," she started, "I really am quite surprised in the way you have shown so much mercy to these rebels."

"What do you mean, pet," Edward asked wearily, "I have dispatched soldiers to apprehend the vandals."

"Yes, but surely you could up the ante on the search. There are more soldiers you could send?"

"Yes but I do not wish to exhaust all my manpower to search for one small group of vigilantes. Besides truth be told, Lucious was a horrendous person, no doubt he truly did provoke his slaves to anger."

Rosalie breathed in deeply, her words laced with venom, "Yes but, you do not wish for your people to see you as weak. They must see a swift, merciless justice delivered. If no action is seen, they will most assuredly lose fear and their respect will diminish."

Edward sat silently taking in her words. She continued on encouraged, "You do not want them to see you as a joke, their impertinence will start small but it could build into something bigger if it is not squashed."

"You think I am seen as a joke then do you," Edward rounded on her with a lethal quickness.

"Not at all excellency," Rosalie tried to pacify him, "I only think the people need to be reminded of your power, of what you could do."

"How would you suggest I do that?"

"Dispatch more men, condemn anyone for the crime, it doesn't matter really. Just so the people can see what happens when they come against you. And then…bring back the games, the bloodiest one yet. Not just with gladiators, but with prisoners too, whoever dare oppose you let them see your reaction, and fear it!"

"Bella does not like the games; we have talked about it at length. I told her we would not be having one this month."

Rosalie took in a shaky breath before continuing silkily, "You are in control, Excellency, let your will reign supreme."

Edward listened to her tempting words. He felt the previous rage creep back up to the surfaces. He was angry now once more. Let them see what he was capable of, let Bella see that he would not be dissuaded by her in any way. He would retaliate with such a force; no one would dare question his power. He would not let anyone keep something from him that he wanted.

000

Back in the comfort of her house on the Palatine, Bella found herself breathing a sigh of relief. She felt frazzled from this evening at court, her feelings in turmoil. She felt like she had been making some real progress with the emperor, like he may see reason. She was sure if that meddlesome Rosalie had not interrupted them she would at least have got him to consider enacting laws to protect slaves from abusive masters.

That would be the first step, the ultimate goal freeing them altogether. She had already appealed to him about the horrible games, begging him to put it on temporary hiatus this month. She was sure he was close to granting her permission to initiate the construction of orphanages, eventually she hoped to erect the buildings all over the country. This trip had turned more productive than she thought, originally she had dreaded it. But it was such a constant battle, she had to stay alert and approach situations with the utmost caution.

"Bella," Alice interrupted her silent musings, "He is here!" She exclaimed excitingly.

Bella felt a thrill run through her as she hurried to join the others in the atrium. There standing in the center, flanked by his friends, was Jacob Black. The man stood proud, lifting his hood to reveal a chiseled face, dark hair falling over his eyes. His welcoming smile was effectively disarming as she ran happily into his embrace.

"Jake!" She cried, "I am so glad to see you, all of you, safe!"

Jacob smirked saying, "You should know by now how invincible we are Bella."

"It is not a joking matter;" Bella went on warningly, "the palace was abuzz with talk of the Blue Phoenix and it's recent strike. The emperor has been amicable so far, but he is bound to up the search."

"We will be ready when he does," stated a haughty Embry.

"Maybe you will not need to worry about it so much," Jasper commented, "Bella has been distracting him quite thoroughly."

Bella flushed under Jacob's sharp glance, "How so Bella?"

"Not so much distracting him as appealing him to see reason," Bella said defensively.

"There is no convincing the emperor of anything," Jacob reproached, "the man is pure evil. He will not hesitate to kill at the drop of a hat. He may be pacifying you now, with whatever sick game he is playing. But his true colors will surface, I promise you."

"You think I am incapable of handling myself accordingly Jacob?" Bella asked back snippily.

"Not at all Bella," Jacob allowed, "there is none more equipped than you. This cause would be nothing without you. You have saved so many of us, with your contacts-,"

"Funds," Jasper cut in.

Jacob rolled his eyes before continuing, "Funds. And your foolproof plans, we would be nothing without you. Sam and Jared are headed north now with fifty rebels that have pledged to our cause, they will help transport people from Britannia further north from the emperors clutches. Even the people we saved today have been transported to safety."

"Speaking of Sam and Jared…," Paul continued uncertainly, "Might we hope that he…er…uh, has a _successful_ journey back? You know, that the _weather_ , is in his favor?"

Angela smiled knowingly, "You mean for the tide to be in Paul's favor, and not in the favor of the ship's that will likely be pursuing him?"

"Exactly," said Paul happily.

"Of course," Bella smiled indulgently, "Just get me to some water, the river would do, it touches the sea and is not far from here."

Jacob chuckled at that, "Fine, we will escort you there later while it's still dark. Until then, we must continue your training. It is more important than ever for you to be prepared."

Bella nodded; there was no one more competent to train a person in the art of combat, a skill she felt sure she would need to draw on in the near future, then Jacob the Gaul. She was in for another long night of drills, hopefully, she could get some rest before her venture to court tomorrow.

000

Laurent paced pathetically unsure on how to approach His Majesty. He had waited, watching silently as the emperor consumed glass after glass of Grecian wine. Currently, he saw he was in good spirits. He deduced now would be a good time to go to him with his request.

"Your Excellency," Laurent began bowing humbly, "Might I have a word with you?"

"Of course Laurent, what is it you wish to discuss?" He answered agreeably.

"It's your niece, Highness…"

"Yes I know she can be quite the terror," He chuckled.

"Yes," Laurent continued, "But it is not that. I only hoped I could possibly help you out…with your predicament-," he stated shakily.

"And what predicament might that be?" He asked icily.

"Well, I was under the impression, that is to say, er—uh, that you were looking for a potential suitor for your dear niece."

"Go on."

"Well, I only meant to offer a possible solution. You see, I'd be happy to, take the girl off your hands?"

The emperor guffawed loudly, "The girl despises you, anyone can see that. What could possibly inspire you to make such an offer?"

"I only mean to be your loyal and faithful servant, Excellency."

"Ha," Edward laughed shrilly, "Do you take me for a fool? The girl is one of the last Cullen's. Any match of hers would not be made hastily on my part. I know full well what I am offering. Just as my match with house Sabina would prove to be prosperous, so indeed would any match I make with Bella. Her wealth is slight but her family name is priceless."

"Yes of course Excellency," Laurent went on pitifully, "I would not suggest it be a task I take lightly. But uniting house Cullen and house Maximus would be a powerful move indeed. With my family wealth and your power, it would be a great match, I assure you."

Edward looked off into the distance silently thinking. Finally he spoke, "You have some valid points. But you are forgetting one thing; you go through wives faster than you can say 'I do', why would I deign to bestow you such a costly gift, when you have a tendency to ruin them?"

Laurent cringed inwardly. What was it to anyone else how he treated his property? It was no one's business really. Well he supposed if the emperor truly did mean to allow the match, he could hold himself back…at first.

"I promise you, you're Excellency," Laurent went on humbly, "I would treat her with the utmost care and attention. You needn't worry on that account."

The emperor seemed to soak up what he was saying. _Most likely counting up the gold he would surely benefit from the transaction_ , he thought wickedly.

"Very well," the emperor stated, "I will consider your request."

"Highness, there is one more thing, should you so desire to choose me as your future relative, I would require proof…of the girl's innocence. You know, for payment purposes."

"You dare make demands of me? You would be lucky to have her soiled or not," he snapped angrily, "Now be gone with you. It is late and I must retire."

"Of course you're Highness," Laurent bowed lowly, "A pleasant night I bid you."

Laurent walked off allowing for a wave of triumph to wash over him. He had been dreading this conversation but knew it must be done—it truly would benefit him immensely. He strode into the night, neglecting to see the man lurking behind the shrubbery.


	4. Chapter 4

Splashing in the water, Bella, Alice and Angela enjoyed themselves in the calm river below the Palatine. The water was clearer up there beneath the hill, not yet as filthy as it was below on the fringes of the city. They swayed alongside the reeds in the water, and let themselves go for a sacred few minutes. The men stayed on the banks watching them happily watching out for those who would be wandering by.

Alice turned towards Jasper, playfully splashing him, "Aren't you going to get in?" She challenged, "The water is quite lovely this early in the morning."

"I am sure it is," he chortled, "but I will not be joining you. It is rather fun to simply observe."

Alice made to pout before rejoining the other girls.

Bella found herself tired after a long night of training. They had not intended to go for so long, but it had simply happened. Bella shook the drowsiness away, placating herself with the knowledge she would sleep today until noon. Her muscles felt sore and stretched beyond their capacity. She consoled herself with the thought of rest. They would attend theater this evening, so there was plenty of time to catch a break.

"Bella," Angela said turning to her, "shall we begin?"

Angela always attended to Bella during these rituals. Angela swore Bella's magical abilities were a gift from Isis herself. Bella was not so sure she agreed, raised by her parents to believe in the Gods of Rome, she had never even visited a temple of Isis, let alone attended any ceremonies to the Egyptian goddess. Yet still, Angela proved she could be a huge help to Bella in these situations, therefore, she was the only one that remained behind as the others watched from the bank.

"Yes let's start Angela," Bella responded.

"Alright," she murmured, grabbing her hand, "Remember if you draw too much of your power, will it into me, don't let it consume you."

Bella nodded as they continued their decent into the water. Bella met Jacob's eyes as she went further out into the river, holding Angela's hands. Doves flew overhead, their pale forms in striking contrast against the dark blue sky. She closed her eyes in concentration as she thought of her goal this day.

Reaching down to the murky depths of the earth below her she grabbed a hold of some mud as she focused on her objective. _Take me to the sea,_ she demanded silently. All of a sudden, the salt water smell of the ocean assaulted her senses, she felt like she was in open water. She concentrated all her senses on finding the small vessel, _protection!_ She commanded. Finding the craft she went on silently voicing her incantation, _Shield the ship, let no others follow, bring forth fog to blind any pursuers, let the ship journey safely and swiftly back._

"Bella," Angela was shouting at her, "you are drawing too much!"

Bella felt faint, but she opened her eyes to see the reeds had grown taller in the waters even as the water was in turmoil around them. The faces on the shore looked alarmed. She willed the power to course through the small hand connected to hers, collapsing in the water from exhaustion.

She felt strong arms come to encircle her before she could be submerged completely. Resting against Jacob's chest, she looked over to see Angela transfer the magic to a nearby dead tree close to the river's edge, the tree sprang to life even as it sprouted with a full crop of olives on its branches. It was the last thing Bella saw before she let the darkness take her.

000

The torches burned brightly, as Rome's finest descended into the theater below. The gardens were in full bloom as the delicious scents of the flowers carefully attended to bring forth their rich aroma into the confined area. Rosalie barely noticed though. Flanked by her ladies, she continued down to their seats, fully aware of the eyes that stopped to admire them. Victoria and Jessica looked almost as dazedly as her…almost. She wore the deepest blue she could get away with without being too forward.

Rosalie knew the image they put off was one of startling beauty. She relished in it, but more so she relished in the intimidation she surely inspired. All were aware of the fact that the young vixen had the emperor's ear. She was not only a pretty face from the revered house Sabina, but also, the emperor had proven he would listen to his intended and the ideas she put forth. The newly scheduled games was the perfect example of how far Rosalie's influence went.

Her mood soon soured as she spotted the four that would share her theater box with them, why Bella Cullen insisted on bringing those slaves with her wherever she could get away with it, meaning whenever it was not strictly against the emperor's wishes, was beyond her.

"It is ridiculous, really," sounded an upset Victoria, "I understand bringing your slaves to attend you but to sit by your side?"

"They are not even wearing orange, the slave color," Jessica pointed out.

Rosalie sneered at the white garments they wore, as if they were scholars or something. "She has no class," stated Rosalie, "We all know this. Frankly, I do not see why you are even surprised. It's typical of her."

"Must be the Swan in her," Victoria said nastily.

All three girls snickered at that.

At that moment her brother James had joined them. All three girls greeted him amorously, Victoria even more so.

"Did you find out anything on the caravans leaving Rome that day?" Rosalie asked him.

"Well," he started, "As you know no caravans were permitted to leave that day, but-,"

"But what?" Cried Rosalie.

"Do not tease us James," Victoria bantered playfully.

"Well," said James happy to have all eyes on him, "there was a small trade ship that left the harbor before noon…heading south?"

James, Rosalie, and Victoria squealed in delight.

"South, I don't get it what's so significant about heading south?" Asked Jessica.

"Capua is south you git," Victoria stated haughtily.

"Indeed it is," said Rosalie sidling up to put her arm around her brother, "Now why would a ship be stopping there I wonder?"

"Well I am sure if it's a trade ship, they would be dropping off their olive supply and picking up the wine supply from the local vineyards, before heading northwest for the emperors newly acquired Celtic and Britannia strongholds."

All three rolled their eyes at her, "Seriously Jessica, you are so daft sometimes," Victoria teased meanly.

"No doubt the real purpose," Rosalie speculated, "was to carry the escaped slaves to Capua where they could there be funneled to safety. It's the only explanation really as to why they were never found."

"But they could be anywhere in the country," Jessica pointed out, "that is certainly a far stretch. I daresay you all are grasping at straws."

"Perhaps," said Rosalie dismissively, "Then perhaps not." They all giggled once more.

Rosalie eyed the theater looking for the emperor. Finally she spotted Emmett, for he was difficult to miss, and she knew anywhere Emmett was the emperor was bound to be nearby. She smiled contented happy with her appearance this night and optimistic she would be able to distract the emperor—quite thoroughly.

"Who is that Bella is talking to?" Victoria interrupted her from her silent scheming.

"That's Eric of the Orient," Jessica supplied.

"Hmmm," said Rosalie, "what could they possibly be discussing so involved?"

000

"What is it you contacted us about earlier?" Asked a disgruntled Jasper.

"I have news for you," replied Eric, "In regards to our dear Bella's inevitable nuptials."

"Nuptials," called Bella quietly as she paled, "Who on earth does my uncle have in mind for me?"

"I overheard this, so please act surprised when you hear of it officially, but it is none other than Laurent," said a saddened Eric.

"Laurent," cried Jasper, "the emperor had seemed to…I don't know, possibly like his niece? Why ever would he do that to her?"

"Laurent's gold most likely," continued Eric, "Everyone knows he has an abundant supply of it, and he did not hesitate to remind the emperor of this."

Bella had swooned alarmingly, Jasper grasping her arm, "Do not worry sweetness, we will find a way to get you out of this."

"We really must meet Jacob for more training sessions," Bella said hurriedly, "Sounds like I am going to need them."

"Or perhaps we should just all run away with him and go rogue ourselves," said Alice. They looked to Bella for her discernment.

"No," Bella said biting her lip, "We would lose too much; the Blue Phoenix would be weak without a powerful house secretly backing it. Jacob would go along with whatever we decide, but we cannot quiver in fear, there has to be another solution. Eric, you have been a great help to us in our cause, surely you can see why we cannot abandon it?"

"Of course I can empathize with you my dear," he explained, "Perhaps you would care to hear my solution?"

"Of course," Jasper answered for them, "We would like to hear all the options."

"Well," Eric continued, "The emperor is tempted to give into this offer made by Laurent thinking it will be prosperous for him. Suppose we provide him with another offer?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Angela timidly. But Bella already seemed to have come up with the answer.

"You will ask him for my hand?" Bella questioned.

The other three gasped in unison.

"Well," said Eric, "Think about it, I spend a great many of my days back east. You could stay in your house on the Palatine, and when I venture east in my diplomatic duties for the emperor, you can even vacation back to your home in Capua. All would be the same, the cause could still continue with the same success it is having now, perhaps more so. Especially with the protection of a husband, one that would allow you your same freedoms and has similar views to you. It would not be so bad would it?"

"No," Bella relented, "your offer does offer a solution to many of the problems and it is quite kind."

"But all Bella's properties would go to you, even us," cried Angela.

"Yes," conceded Eric, "But I promise you I would not interfere with the day to day running of your houses and resources. I have my own to contend with. I merely offer protection."

"And of course she must provide you with an heir?" Jasper asked pointedly.

"Well, er…yes," Eric went on uncomfortably, "That would be expected of course, but look at the other prospect? A life with Laurent? Bella would have no freedoms whatsoever. We don't even know if the emperor would grant my request over Laurent's, we could only hope he harbors some love for Bella and would rather see his niece in a better situation."

Bella nodded knowing the words rang true.

"I promise you Bella," Eric went on, "I would not even ask without your blessing, I only mean to help you."

Bella thought about this as four pairs of eyes watched her intently. She thought she should ask Jacob's opinion on this, after all he was her mentor, but she feared there was not enough time to do so.

"Eric," Bella said calmly, "I would be honored if you would put in the request for my hand."

Jasper took in a deep breath.

"Then I will do so tonight sweet Bella," said Eric as he grabbed her hand to put a feather light kiss on her fingers, "I promise I would take the utmost care of you."

With that he departed and Bella watched solemnly as he left to play a pivotal part in her fate, a fate that seemed wholly out of her hands. _I needn't pity myself_ , she scolded inwardly, _this is the best option I have at least I can attempt to have a say in the inevitable._

000

Edward was in a mood, twice, twice in a twenty-four hour period had he been asked for his niece's hand in marriage. Why was she so popular amongst his courtiers? Edward had been shocked when Eric had approached him. He must admit, he did so a great deal more eloquently than Laurent had. Was she that appealing to all that stood in a twenty mile radius of her? _Gods_ , he thought _, this girl will be the death of me I swear it._ The thought of granting either request, to the foul Laurent or the meek Eric, set a wave of jealousy coursing through him. Damn but he must choose one of them, really they were the best candidates he could think of that would further his political endeavors.

If he wanted to show mercy to the girl, he would chose Eric that was obvious, the man would no doubt regard her as a precious gem stone, fragile as a child. If he wanted to be cruel and further his own ambitions even more Laurent was the option, but Edward could not even look at the girl with the idea of giving her to Laurent.

There she sat a few seats to the left of him, seemingly engrossed in the show displayed before them. Edward could not even focus; his thoughts consumed him and Rosalie hanging off his arm was getting rather annoying as well. As if she could sense his displeasure, she sat back giving him the space he wanted. That was the thing about Rosalie, she knew him well. She never pushed his buttons quite so much as his niece had in a matter of a few weeks. Plus Rosalie was beautiful and intelligent, bound to bear him strong heirs. Bella was quaint and…vulnerable. He did not know why he compared the two.

There she sat in her ever-present black ensemble, a permanent reminder to Edward of the atrocities he had committed against her parents. Her hair, unadorned, her face unembellished, yet still she sat with an air of an empress that none could rival. Her features tranquil and sincere…perhaps even pretty he begrudgingly admitted. He supposed he could see why she was already getting two fine offers.

He sniggered at the site of a tear sliding down her face, was she so weak? He could barely focus on the performance, he supposed it was about a plebe and a senator, star crossed who had fallen in love. Ridiculous in Edward's opinion.

He was angry, angry that he had just so recently acquired Bella only to have the pressure to give her up so freely. He was Edward Cullen, ruler of the known world—why should he feel pressure of any sort? But these men would not wait for long; he knew he had to make a decision eventually—sooner rather than later. But damn it, he wanted to enjoy his time with her before auctioning her off to the highest bidder! He was the one who owned the infuriating girl!

The show was winding down, before he realized quite what he was doing, he headed to Bella pulling her up from her seat by her arm, unconcerned with the looks he was getting from those around them. Stumbling after him, Bella followed his quick pace as they headed through the dark shrub archway.

Suddenly, Edward whirled on her, "Care for a stroll through the gardens?" He asked a little too intensely.

"S-sounds wonderful," Bella stammered seeming to be caught off guard.

He continued through the gardens dimly lit by torches at an alarmingly quick pace.

"I thought you said you wanted to go for a stroll," Bella had seemed to regain some of her composure.

"What's the matter Bella?" He practically sung her name wrapping it around his tongue like a caress, "Adverse to a little exercise?"

"Not at all," she exclaimed slightly breathless, "I am just surprised that's all."

Edward tried to reign in his tumultuous thoughts and gain control once more. In such close proximity to the girl, he was in even more turmoil if that was possible.

"What did you think of the performance?" He asked abruptly.

"W-what?" She faltered, "Er-I, thought it was tragically romantic to say the least. It captures perfectly the idea that those that are lucky enough to find true love will never be able to pursue it, due to the surrounding factors and expectations they face from the world around them."

Edward had stopped looking at her intently with a smoldering gaze. They had come to a stop in an alcove in the maze amidst a labyrinth of rose bushes.

"Are you silly enough to believe in the existence of true love Bella?"

Her strong look wavered again, "I-I don't-," she said pathetically.

"You have already had two formal requests for your hand in marriage; it appears I am faced with a rather important decision."

He saw flickers of emotion pass through her face—surprise, resolve, and anger. He had expected her to be surprised, which he could tell she was, but whether it was from first hearing of this or from his candidness in telling her he was not sure. In an epiphany, he realized she must have known something.

He rounded on her once more, grabbing her jaw aggressively so she could look straight into his eyes, "You knew didn't you? You knew yet you are just like the rest—playing me like a fiddle, everyone wanting my help in pursuing their own selfish agendas, I am sick of being the pawn!"

Bella flinched at his belligerent hostility and menacing words, but nonetheless bit back, "I have no say in the matter; it seems this decision is being made without me, and without my consent."

He had no idea what possessed him to do so, but at that moment his lips came crashing down to hers. It made no sense, it was not something his brain had consented for him to do—but it happened nonetheless, and felt… _right_. At first she pushed against him forcefully, in fact Edward was surprised by how much force the slight girl could wield, but Edward caught her wrists and pinned them to her sides, coaxing her mouth to grant him entrance as he licked her lips.

She kept them forced shut, until he grabbed her hips forcefully pinning her in between the wall of the maze and him. He smirked triumphantly as her body gave in and molded against him. Yes this definitely felt right. He drew one of his hands up to fist in the hair that assaulted him with its treacherously silky touch and exotically fresh scent. She gave a small gasp and he used that moment to probe his tongue into her mouth. She touched hers to his tentatively and he felt jolts of electricity course through him.

He made to claim her mouth—searing her with his kiss. There was not room for any other thoughts but this moment that was happening, now. He felt a profound sense of freedom at unabashedly giving into his desired in this way. She moaned into his mouth as her fingers found purchase around his neck and in his hair. He groaned at the contact. His hands ran down her sides and then around her back to trail up her spine. She had molded into his embrace and he found himself wishing for it not to end.

000

Bella had been surprised on the forcefulness in which Edward had grabbed her pulling her into the garden maze. She was thoroughly startled and any cool demeanor she could hope to erect simply vanished as he tightened his grip on her simultaneously dragging her with him.

It was so very unlike her to be caught off guard. She could not seem to come up with adequate responses to his questions or figure out where he was going with them. One minute he was asking her about the moving theater performance the next telling her about the proposals, he had likely did so to gauge her response and she had surely failed miserably. Yet his reaction post accusations were not something she was prepared for in the slightest.

At first she had resisted him, but then her treacherous body had given into his ministrations and she found herself molding to him, feeling fire wherever their bodies touched. Her soft curves fitting perfectly against his hard ridges. She found purchase in the comforting solidness of _him_.

Bella made to twine one hand around his neck, the other into his silky copper locks, effectively pulling him closer. She had just began to hitch her leg around his hip when he growled braking the kiss to drop his mouth to her neck his hands climbing to the edges of her garment.

Alarms went off in Bella's head; once more she pushed him back forcibly, this time he actually stumbled back just enough to put a little space between their bodies.

"U-uncle," she spluttered, "we cannot continue this." She stared blankly at him.

"Don't call me that," He demanded huskily, "Anything but that."

"Would you prefer, Edward?" She asked quite recklessly.

It was forbidden she knew and quite careless of her to utter his name, but she looked him in the eye steadily nonetheless, a blatant challenge in her eye.

Edward grabbed her and pulled her to him roughly so there was no way she could deny the hard bulge she felt on her stomach, "You little minx," he said grinding himself into her, "You play with fire I see. You will be giving me more than a kiss after referring to me so loosely."

"No," she stated alarmed trying to push him away from her once more, "I am a maiden you can't possibly mean to take me right here in the rose garden?"

"You're no maiden," Edward said, for the first time doubt registering on his face, "you couldn't possibly be, not the way you were just…well you couldn't possibly be, that's all."

"Would you really _soil_ me," she continued, panic beginning to surface in her voice, "and ruin the chances of wedding me to a lucrative suitor?"

"They would be lucky to get you at all," he argued grabbing a fist full of her hair forcing Bella to look up at him, and she could see the realization dawned on him.

She sat back staring at him to see what he would do next, still quite breathless, trying not to think of his last statement as a compliment _, that is not the value he sees in me,_ she thought.

"Laurent had already demanded to get proof of your maidenhood, he asked to check for himself, but I had declared a priestess would perform the duty," He said a hand down the front of her body, "However, perhaps I should administer the check myself?"

Bella tried to move away from his advance once he cupped the most intimate part of her to prove his point, and Bella could not escape him or his hands. She looked at him with fear. _Was he going to take my innocence here against the wall? God is he going to hurt me?_

"Please don't." Bella begged quietly. "Please."

Edward moved his hand to her neck, gently running his finger along her neck. It was in an apologetic manner as if he was sorry for violating her.

"If you have any concern for me," Bella began cautiously, "You would place me with Eric." She did not deem it necessary to elaborate why this was a good idea.

He seemed to have made a decision. "Yes, but," He went on silkily, a dark look in his eye, "If I gave you to Laurent I could have you anytime I like."

Bella gasped in shock, he stared at her searchingly once more before grabbing her arm and pulling her with him, "Come on, let's go," he decided.

 _Oh gods,_ _Jacob was so right,_ Bella thought miserably, _he doesn't care for me and he is evil incarnate!_

Halfway through the maze he spun on her once more, "And you will be attending the games this coming week, don't think for a second I will excuse you from them. You will do what you are told!"

Bella could only nod her head passively. _Yes, Jacob was definitely right,_ she whaled inwardly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was almost a perfect day at Capua by the sea, the seagulls sang happily, dolphins could be observed from the coast, the sun was hot but there was a light breeze in the air, all was as it should be save one thing, Charlie's precious Bella was still away in Rome. It had been weeks and her absence was felt by all those who remained.

The day to day running of the house was still moving efficiently—with Charlie over seeing things, all went smooth. The vineyard was growing nicely and expected to produce a capable crop this year. The funds continued to come in and were being funneled, as Bella instructed, covertly to the Blue Phoenix after the house needs were taken care of. The ships still came to dock in Capua under the guise of being simple trade ships with no one the wiser of what other cargo lay hidden in its chambers. Sometimes the recently freed slaves would stay in Capua, other times they would be transported to safety as they stowed away along the trade routes the ships took, the human cargo safely transported away.

Yes all was well, but Bella and the others were sorely missed. Charlie found himself as he had been many a day upon their abrupt departure; worrying for his mistress. There was much the child did not know, secrets only he knew that he would take to his grave. He wished for the thousandth time that he could have joined the northbound caravan. Bella was too important to them all and it was his mission in life to keep her safe.

He felt badly that he could not divulge the secrets to Bella, but he was sure she would be safer that way. Additionally he had made a promise to Esme that he would protect her secret to ensure the safety of her young daughter. He had made a vow to the High Druid himself the protection of his illegitimate heir would be his life's duty.

For Bella was not truly the child of Claudius Swan, former general of Rome, but rather that of the High Druid himself Aeron. The product of the suspicious General Swan bringing his young wife with him on his tour of Cymru, Esme had wondered off into the forest and stumbled upon the druids performing their sacred rituals. Charlie had known—he was there himself. He saw the romance between Aeron and Esme unfold first hand, and Esme snuck off to meet her lover many a time while her husband was stationed in Cymru trying his kill his people.

Esme wanted to run away with Aeron as they fought a losing battle against the Roman legion, but their cause was doomed and those that survived fled to the Isle of Mon in defeat. Before Aeron died, Esme divulged her pregnancy secret to him. Aeron delegated Charlie with the task of watching over his offspring under the guise of being Esme's slave. Aeron mortally wounded Claudius before he was captured and executed as well. It was Aeron last gift to his lover; it freed her.

Esme had lost her love and her estranged husband, but Charlie consoled her and told her that there would be another. Charlie had the gift of sight and he could sense magic. That's how he knew that the child Esme carried would grow to be quite powerful indeed. There were many names in other cultures for what Bella was—witch, sorceress, but she was a druid priestess unbeknownst to even herself.

How Charlie wished he could aid her in discovering her abilities, harnessing the power within, but alas the best he could do was procure the Egyptian slave girl Angela to help be her guide. He sensed the girl's power and knew she could be of help to Bella in learning to wield her _heka_ as the Egyptians called it. Though she was half Roman, her ability was profound and becoming less dormant every day. He consoled himself in the faith that his Bella would be able to care for herself and others just fine. He only need trust in that thought.

000

It was late morning when Jacob arrived at the Cullen villa on the Palatine. He came alone to meet with the rest of the Blue Phoenix. Unfortunately for him, the others were soundly asleep. No matter, he could use the time to go over their plans. The system they had worked out with cargo ships was running smoothly; but they had found the freed slaves needed to be transferred further north each time, for the Roman legions were steadily encroaching on the lands previously deemed safe more and more.

The Romans were far too organized, integrating captured prisoners that swore allegiance to them into their folds while enslaving the rest. Their force was too powerful; there was only so much a small Resistance was capable of doing—even if they had a sorceress on their side. Sitting by the fountain in the middle of the atrium, Jacob expounded on this once more. For he had come to the conclusion Bella had to be some kind of enchantress, he had heard of one such like her in the east, with the ability of disillusion and concealment –that is why the land had yet to be seized by the Romans. Cleopatra herself was said to be a sorceress. Even in his own homeland of Gaul there were tales of wizards and druids.

One did not simply have an _affinity_ for animals and the elements, as Alice had so haughtily explained away during the first demonstration of Bella's talents in front of him. Jacob recalled the first time meeting her, he had been battered and bruised, escaped of his own accord from his cruel master, very near death, he had not gotten far before happening upon a young Bella and her mother. The pair immediately took pity on him, consoling him and offering comfort straight away. Jacob had promptly passed out, but would never forget the honey colored orbs that looked at him with such concern.

They had grown up together, alongside Bella, Jasper, Alice, and Angela. Meeting Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Seth, and Leah on the way, whether by saving, buying, or transporting to safety, their numbers had grown, and the youth were inspired to act in this cruel world they grown up in. Esme had truly been the one to start the resistance, but the young friends worked on perfecting it, helping as much as they could. In later months, going so far as to take a card from the emperor, recruiting those they conquered but in this case, freed. Their numbers had grown immensely, many living freely inside the city gates as citizens, others posing as slaves to those citizens. Jacob, however, was concerned they were not making a big enough impact.

He was also concerned about the relationship between Bella and the emperor. The emperor was playing games—that was sure. He worried Bella would fall for his tricks; she was far too trusting and sweet. He meant to mentor her in this area—teach her how to defend herself if he was not there to do so.

"Jake," Bella cried, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Bella," he called as he came to sweep her up in an all-encompassing hug.

Her eyes were red and puffy. He immediately became suspicious, "What's wrong?"

"Oh Jake," she huffed sitting next to him heavily, "you were right, right about everything. So much has happened, even since we last spoke."

"Tell me everything," he demanded soothingly, even as her head fell to the crook of his shoulder.

"It's Laurent, he is tempting the emperor with a hefty offer for my hand in marriage. Eric thought to help me, so he made an offer as well. And then, well, the emperor kissed me!" she blurted before burying her head in his shoulder once more.

Jacob could only hear one thing however, "He kissed you?" He asked incredulously, "Why in the name of the gods would he do that?"

Bella's head came up slowly, "Is it so surprising to think someone would want to kiss me?" She deadpanned.

"It's not that," he said attempting to keep his anger at bay, "It's the person that did the deed, he is the emperor, the most evil git in the world."

"I won't even try to argue with you," she relented, "he is evil, perhaps the most. He has been toying with me all along. He was not being friendly, merely playing. I thought there was something there but clearly I was remiss to think so. But you are missing the point, why in the world would Laurent ask for my hand?"

"Someone put that despicable excuse for a man up to it, likely. You have enemies in the court. But you said Eric offered as well?"

"Yes," she sighed, "He asked for permission first. We thought it was the best solution given the alternative."

"I would kill Laurent before he could enjoy his wedding night, make no mistake there," Jacob decided ruthlessly, "I know what the man is capable of better than any."

Bella put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know you do, I will work on the emperor, perhaps it is possible to sway his decision. He is rather volatile and I cannot always anticipate his moves but he may still allow me this one favor. I'm not sure."

"It's worth a try. And if not, don't fear, you would not be tied to Laurent for long."

They shared a smile as Angela brought some honeyed berries to the table. Bella indulged herself languorously, "Is it time to train?"

"Not yet," Jacob replied, "Have you succeeded in stalling the games?"

"I thought I had," Bella sneered at the memory, "But then he went back on his word, or at least I think he did, he was acting quite erratic last night."

"Perhaps you can still dissuade him, how about suggesting the races instead? The royals love a good show; surely they can go to one slightly less fatal. That would give us time to gain some gladiators on our side. Also, there are some refugee children we are hoping to transport to safety soon. Any progress with the orphanages?"

"Well, the orphanage project seems to be put on hold," Bella muttered begrudgingly, "I am unsure when construction will commence."

"No matter," Jacob consoled her, "We will track them down, until then, you have some training to do."

000

Rosalie had been in an inconsolable state ever since the theater. Her friends knew to stay far from her. Despite her best efforts, Edward had not called for her that night. It was very uncharacteristic; for the first time Rosalie let a bit of doubt seep through her. She hardly slept the night before, worrying about the state of affairs between her and the emperor. However, all had been put to rest come morning. The emperor had come out of his room in good spirits and with a wicked glint in his eye, comforting Rosalie to no end. This was the emperor she could deal with.

"Ah, my pet," he greeted her, "Looking ravishing this morning." Rosalie preened under his attention.

She watched him calculatedly as she wondered at his odd behavior the night before. He had disappeared into the garden labyrinth with _Bella_ for a good half hour. What had transpired between the two? Rosalie comforted herself in the distressed state the girl had been in upon her return. It could not have been that bad, as long as the girl was unhappy. Perhaps it would all work in Rosalie's favor.

"Excellency," Rosalie called sweetly, "Have you decided when to hold the games?"

"On the morrow pet. You needn't worry," he teased, "Your appetite for blood will be sated soon."

Rosalie pouted sweetly, "Well, alright, only, you have been depriving us of late. I do hope we can get back to our fun little games."

The emperor smirked, "So be it, one would be a fool to deprive one such as you."

Rosalie's mood soared. "In that case," she replied tentatively, "Might I tempt you with some ideas for the day's festivities?"

000

Edward was doing rather well attempting an air of normalcy. He had no idea what had come over him the night before or why he allowed himself to get so upset. There was no need really, his word was final, if he didn't like the idea of something, he would simply squash it and bring his own desires to fruition. He found it comical that so many of his court thought they could manipulate him—he would indulge them, for now, it would be more enjoyable that way. Especially in the end when he finally revealed his carefully enacted plans and decisions. They would see who had the last laugh then. Edward adopted a bored look of impassiveness as he entered the great hall amongst the many royals and dignitaries awaiting him. He spotted her right away, and flashed a brilliant smile as if nothing transpired the night before. He continued to his chair ready to relax for the evening, content to let the events of the night play out.

000

Bella was surprised at the smile the emperor gave her—she had expected cold indifference. _What game he is playing at now,_ she wondered. Remembering the conversation with Jake, she resolved to not let her feelings get the best of her. If he expected to move forward as if nothing happened, she could do that, and she would do it well.

"Good evening uncle," she greeted him serenely.

His eyes flashed imperceptibly before he responded, "Good evening my sweet. I trust you had a restful night?"

"Very much so, after that _enlightening_ play, I slept quite soundly," she sighed languorously.

"I am happy you found it so enlightening. I hope you see now how _entertaining_ court can be."

"Yes, there is never a dull moment," she acknowledged, "I had heard so much about the races," she continued, "Do you not have your own private box?"

"Oh I do," he assured her, "I also have my own private box in the arena." He eyed her intensely gauging her reaction.

Bella paled considerably.

Edward went on as if he hadn't noticed, "I do hope you plan on playing for us this night?"

"Of course if it pleases you," she replied recovering slightly.

"It does," he countered.

Gracefully, Bella went down to set up her tuba as her friends hurried to join her. She thought for a moment of the tune they would play as the court quieted considerably. Finally, a fiery glint passed through her eyes as she made her decision. Carefully stroking her instrument to produce a sultry tune, Jasper exchanged glances with her as she led them into the song. Jasper know that this will not end well for her friend.

Bella let the melody take her away, so engrossed was she in the cacophony of sounds they were producing in perfect harmony. She barely noticed how the strap of her tunic slipped on her shoulder, or how the slit of her gown had parted to reveal a creamy glimpse of her calf. Finally the music concluded and she broke from her trance to find the smoldering stare of Edward piercing right through her.

She took a shaky step up the platform before grabbing a glass of wine off of a tray and sipping deeply as she fixed her strap. She did not join Edward, who seemed to be connected by the hip to Rosalie, though his eyes seemed to call her to him. Rather, she hastened to join Eric, who was deep in conversation with an Ethiopian dignitary.

"Ah Bella," Eric sang, "Your musical ability never ceases to amaze. That was quite the song, I must say."

"Yes, my lady, it was very enchanting." The Ethiopian smiled at her.

Bella blushed as she ducked her head, "Thank you, kind sirs, you are too kind."

Before Eric could say another word, Bella felt a grip like a vice on her arm effectively steering her from the two men.

"You will excuse us as I talk to my dear niece in private," Edward offered stiffly.

He did not wait for a response as he guided Bella outdoors to the extravagant garden that was adjacent to the room. The emperor's maintained his hold of her arm as he violently pulled Bella through the garden to a small gazebo that was well hidden behind tall hedges that surrounded it. No one would be able to spy on the couplet, and that was exactly what Edward wanted. He knew that he has to punish the licentious little harlot for teasing him. The little slut, he thought.

Grasping her by the shoulders, he twirled her to face him, "So you think you can tease me now, do you? What game are you playing at?"

Bella was distracted by his close proximity, his spicy scent overwhelmed her. "I-I am not teasing you," Bella gritted out. "I wouldn't dare."

"Oh no? Then what was that display, might I ask?"

"You asked me to play?" She provided numbly. If she knew that this was the response that she would get by playing the song, she would have chosen a different one.

"You've never played like _that_ before," he accused, his breath ghosted upon her face.

She leaned back in ever so slightly so she may registered the action. His actions alarmed her, and they made her extremely unsettled despite that reaction her body elicited the last time they were in the position.

"Oh," she said attempting to recover, "It was just a song."

"You know it was more than that, your feigned innocence is getting tiring," he snapped.

"It's not your concern, is it?" She sneered. "My innocence will only matter to my husband when you finally decide to marry me off."

"Oh I don't know," he drawled, "isn't it? I am after all the one who has to guarantees it as your legal guardian?"

She gasped as he advanced on her closer still. Bella back was up against one of the pillars of the gazebo.

"You know," he continued on silkily, "I think this guise of disgust you put on is merely an act."

"You do," she stated dumbly.

"Oh yes," he replied smoothly, "In fact I believe right now, if I…kissed you, you would be only too happy to comply."

"And what makes you think that?" She said knowing full well she was provoking him to action. This is a very bad idea, she thought to herself.

"You're blushing, and your breathing—it's erratic, and," he said placing his hand over her heart, "Your heart beat, I am sure it can be heard even back in court. Really there is only one way to test the theory…"

Bella was vaguely aware his words were blending together, so lost was she in his ethereal beauty lit up as it was in the moonlight. Or maybe it was the wine that clouded her judgement. Bella knew that she needed to get away from him and now, or he will kiss her again. He seemed to notice her lingering stare, especially when it dropped to his lips. He dipped his head down to brush his lips chastely against hers.

She responded immediately. That was all it took before the kiss turned into something more, she was mildly surprised at the fervor she answered with. She tried to pull away. It was a violent jerk back, but she could not go very far because of the pillar she was trapped against. She trembled in his grasp as he dropped his arms to trail his fingers up and down her sides sending tingles through her flesh. Bella seized the front of Edward's tunic. She tried to will him to stop in her mind, but the emperor continued on kissing her.

Liquid fire began to burn in the pit of her stomach. Bella tried to push the alarms aside as she submitted to this moment in time, it certainly couldn't be her that was molding her body so precisely to fit around his, it could not be her that groaned at the contact of his mouth trailing down her neck, and it certainly could not be her that was hitching her leg around his waist. No, this was not Bella's doing; it was her body's. If she let him has a few liberties with her body, it will sate him enough to leave her be. It show him she was nothing special. Bella felt an inferno raging within her, her body was on fire and she ached for _something_ badly. Was it vomit? Or was it lust? How could she want a man such as this?

His hips pressed possessively against hers as he sought purchase against the rough stone wall. Bella tried to reign in her control, vaguely aware they were outside of a palace full of people. Anyone can came venture out his way and see what the emperor was doing to her. Her uncle no less! People that were her enemies, people that were trying to protect her, she could not be caught in such a precarious position.

"Stop," she managed to utter the word almost wrenched from her against her will.

He immediately stilled, breathing hard as they froze together in place. Slowly she began to disentangle from his arms. She took a few sharp steps back stumbling in the process. He was there instantly to catch her by the arm.

Unabashed fury blazed in his eyes, " Stop'?" He mimicked, "You want me to stop, truly?"

"Yes," she gathered gulps of air, "Yes," she said again, "This can't continue."

"And you are making demands on me yet again are you?" He questioned the edge back in his voice.

His gaze turned hard and calculating, "There is something I need to do," he informed her quite devoid of feeling.

When he advanced on her trailing his hand up her leg she yelped in surprise, "What are you doing?".

"I must do my duty," he sneered, "I must attest to your virginal claim."

 _Oh gods no!_ She thought _, He cannot mean to do that now, oh he simply can't do that_ ** _now_** _._ She clamped her legs shut preventing his hand from reaching her inner thigh as she locked her eyes with his, "Absolutely not," she declared with all the resolve she could muster, "You cannot do this!"

"And why are you so concerned with avoiding this," he practically sang, "Something you wish to hide from me Bella?"

Bella broke his grip on her as she made to run from his grasp. He did not give chase, merely calling after her, "You can't run from me forever. See you at the games tomorrow, I will send my soldiers to come escort you."

Her thoughts in turmoil, she pulled herself together long enough to swiftly make eye contact with her friends and make her hasty exit. He was right, she couldn't run forever and she would have to face him sooner rather than later.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella sat sullenly with her arms crossed over her chest. Perched by the calm pool in the middle of the atrium in her villa—she had awoken early that morning, sleep being difficult to come by the previous night. It was the day of the games, and Bella dreaded being forced to watch the horrid event. The idea of men fighting for their lives mixed with whatever cruel torturous surprises the masters could throw in held absolutely no appeal to her.

What's more, Bella dreaded her next meeting with the volatile emperor. She had no idea what to expect, as she seemed to always be taken by surprise by the man. In addition to that, she felt like she would be watched like hawk, seeing as she made her disdain for the games abundantly clear at court. She was acutely aware of the fact many would be only too happy to see her squirm.

But last night. No! She cannot and will not think of it! How could she allow that man to manipulate her body as he did? She was a lady and a Roman citizen! Emperor or not, how dare he touch a member of his family in such a way, but yet they were not really family. While she was adopted by the only father she has ever known, Bella true father was a great Roman general who served the previous emperor before dying in battle. While Bella was not at all related to this current ruler, she still had to treat him as the head of her house because he was. She had to show him the least amount of deference because of his position. She has to succumb to his will whether she liked it or not.

Well not today, she would not give them the satisfaction of seeing weak, subservient Bella. She would put up a strong front. If she was meant to be side entertainment to the vicious court, they would most assuredly have another thing coming.

Slipping out of her dressing robe, she called, "Alice!"

"Yes Bella?" Alice came hurriedly to her side.

"We must get ready."

"Of course," Alice replied, running to grab her black tunic.

"No Alice," Bella said resolved, "Not that one."

"Which one, then?" Alice responded confused.

Bella sauntered up to the gowns, ruffling through some hiding in the back, before spotting one she favored.

"This will do quite nicely, don't you think?" She asked her friend.

"So, you are ending your mourning?" Alice questioned skeptically.

"It is only a few days early," she replied, "Besides; if I am to be the sacrificial lamb today, I might as well go out with a bang, so to speak"

Alice was practically trembling with excitement, this was, what she did best after all, besides playing. She clasped her hands together before answering, "Oh I agree, but it is not just the dress we should change, hair and makeup would complete the look, you know."

"Yes Alice, have your way with me," she answered theatrically giggling with her ally.

Alice set to work immediately, calling Angela for help, "Angela, fetch the cosmetics out of my bag. Oh and could you set to work on that intricate hair design you did before, the one for Cornelia's wedding? Oh I know I am rushing on but there is a lot to do!"

Bella laughed at the bewildered look on Angela's face, "We are sparing no expense at readying ourselves for the games today," she explained.

Angela smiled approvingly before heading off to help. Alice began to apply kohl around Bella's eyes happily.

"Just a thin layer to outline your eyes," she smiled in utter contentment, "You do not need much after all."

Angela began brushing Bella's hair out until it came to a shimmering shine. "That's perfect," she said, "It has just the right amount of curl on the bottom." She began to weave a complex design with the hair on the top of Bella's head.

Alice set to work applying a shimmer and blush to contour Bella's face. It harshened her naturally somber but soft features drastically, yet that was alright—it was the look she was going for after all. Alice wanted Bella to look that of a warrior queen going into battle.

"There," Alice said approvingly, "You are ready, oh how I do wish you'd let me do this every day."

"What's going on here?" asked Jasper as he entered the room.

"The games today, Bella is finally letting me put my talents to good use," she said winking.

"Oh," Jasper replied, "No more mourning attire then?"

"No," Bella said, "We can put that behind us; it is time to look ahead to the future."

Bella swallowed hard as she told her friends what she really thought of the games,

"The spectacle will no doubt be bloody and degrading. First, they will surely execute criminals, whether by arson, crucifixion, or feeding them to lions or bears. After the lunch break, they will likely commence the gladiator fights. It is plain butchery; the most popular of all will be the men that have no protection going against those with an unfair advantage. The people will not be happy until much blood is spilled this day. We must be prepared and steel ourselves accordingly. Rash actions will not do us well, we must lay low as they say."

Her friends grimaced as they took her words to heart. No one in the Cullen manor looked forward to the arena today.

Bella sighed as she sat patiently waiting for the girls to finish their last minute touches. When they were finished they grinned approvingly at their work. Bella rose to catch a glimpse in the buffed mirror before her. She looked like a stranger to her eyes, but she surmised that would do just fine.

"Spare no expense in getting yourselves ready," Bella advised, "We will all be looking our best today. Oh and do wear the same color as I if you can?"

There was a game being played right now, and Bella resolved to come out on top.

000

Popping another grape in his mouth, Edward sat back to survey the arena that was now bustling with activity around him. His box was full of people that dressed in their finest for the occasion. Many milled about beneath him taking their seats or serving others already seated.

His eyes were not on that though—neither were they on the boxes below him—there was only one box that held his attention, the one belonging to Bella. The box in question sat insultingly empty at the moment, despite the fact that he had sent his soldiers to fetch his elusive niece over an hour ago. Blast it all, but he did not wish for her to miss a moment of the festivities. _The nerve of the meek little trollup_ , he thought, _I had practically given a royal edict that she must attend!_

He looked to his right once more, noticing the annoying way in which Rosalie hung on to him every time he did so. Rosalie dazzled today as ever, in her dark blue tunic, he thought she must have a lot of nerve to wear that color so close to the royal purple, she wasn't empress yet. His thoughts wondered to the thought of Bella wearing the same shade of blue—it seemed _right_ to him, and the idea brought unbidden heat to him. He shook off the feeling, attempting to gather his nerves. Oh, how he wanted to feel her delicious body up pressed up against him again.

The sound of conversations around becoming abruptly hushed grabbed his attention. He spun his head to the right and was momentarily shocked at what he saw. There descending down the stairs to her raised box was Bella. The first thing that captured the emperor attention was that she was not wearing her trademark black garment any longer. Hushed whispers sprouted up around him.

"She wears orange? The color of the gladiators and slaves," Jessica blurted dumbly.

She was flanked by her slaves also donning the color, but Edward had no eyes for them, but rather for the girl in front of him—the girl he had thought even today as meek and weak, looked anything but today. No, this girl was a woman, and amongst the harsh orange hue she was wearing looked like a phoenix rebirthed.

Her rich, chestnut tresses framed her face attractively. Her already alluring eyes popped with the aid of the kohl surrounding them. Her full lips looked seductive and glossy. Edward was not used to seeing her in color, and the abhorrent hue seemed to do wonders for her, her eyes taking on a lighter shade closer to the color of honey. Those eyes though, they were intimidating to say the least, the look of intensity she held coupled with her strong set jaw made her look terrifyingly unapproachable.

She looked every bit of the martyr at that moment, she made eye contact with Edward, shooting him a cold, stony glare, before seating herself regally. Edward had found it quite difficult to meet her gaze. He quickly attempted to erect his usual look of impassiveness. She was just a girl after all, even if she was dressed like a woman now. She held no power here, he was the one with the power and he needn't question his decisions.

He took another glance seeing that her entourage was seated around her as well, flanked by the guards Edward had commissioned in order to assure the girl did not leave partway through. Bella sat with an emotionless look, staring straight ahead into the arena. Edward had made sure her box would have the best view next to his own, so she could witness firsthand the atrocities that would commence.

For the first time, Edward felt slightly uncomfortable. He knew well what to expect, as he had been the one to orchestrate it even if he took some of Rosalie's suggestions in mind. Thinking of Rosalie, he looked to the girl engaged in hushed whispers with her confidents next to her. She was positively enraged, and Edward wondered for the first time what this evening would hold.

"Attention all," shouted the master of ceremonies, "Welcome to the Gladiator games brought to you good people, by his Excellency himself, Emperor Edward!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd as all sat or stood eagerly awaiting the show.

The announcer continued, "These evenings' games are brought to you, in honor of the emperor's niece, Isabella Cullen of Capua!"

Again cheers resounded from the audience. Bella merely looked on emotionless. Her icy gaze making Edward feel slightly uneasy. He noticed a bolt of lightning streak upon a previously cloudless sky.

"You needn't be forlorn, Excellency," Rosalie attempted to sooth Edward's uneasiness, "It will be a fine spectacle. Many will remember this day."

Edward did not find himself put to ease by her words.

"Before we begin," continued the announcer, "We have a treat for the crowd."

At that moment, strong, burly handlers came forward, poking and prodding ruthlessly at chained tigers, four men gripped each chain of the three beasts.

"These are tigers from the south, a gift from house Sabina," he said nodding to Rosalie, "they have been deprived of meat for a week, and our quite hungry," he snickered.

At that moment, one of the tigers snarled ominously. "As you know," the announcer went on eagerly, "We usually start the day dealing out the emperor's justice to criminals, refugees, or any other unsavories."

The crowd laughed and cheered at this prospect. "But this time," he said in confidence, "It is not the criminals themselves, who will face the emperor's wrath this day, but rather, the revolting, disgusting, spawn of them!"

The loud noise continued from the audience as Edward in his unease turned to gauge Bella's reaction. Her perfectly icy features had cracked to display a look of rage he had never glimpsed on her face. Thunder clapped threateningly in the skies.

"Bring out the prisoners," the announcer commanded before leaving the middle of the arena.

A group of children were herded out from the gates on the side to the middle of the pit. They were frightened, ages ranging from 14 to 2. Rosalie laughed manically as Edward bit his finger nails in disgust, _was it too late to call this off,_ he wondered, _I had promised she could build an orphanage in part to these refugees. No, it was too late. The emperor cannot bow to the needs and whims of a simple woman._

The crowd hollered and cheered as the children were made to stand in the center of the arena clad in their chains. Bella stood abruptly, a dark look passing through her eyes, Jasper putting a calming hand around her arm as he spoke to her. Edward adapted a resolved look of indifference as she met his gaze.

At that point, she turned sharply, heading to the exit the guards had barred upon his orders. She marched towards them undeterred. Right before she could reach the guards, she turned brusquely once more, and broke into a run for the edge of her box.

A lot of things happened at once at that point. The handlers released their hold on the beasts, their chains gliding through the dirt as they bolted towards the shackled and bloodied prisoners. Edward stood up abruptly grasping onto the edge of his box for support as he shouted orders to his soldiers. The skies darkened noticeably as thunder and lightning reigned freely above the arena. Bella made to take hold of the wall of her box, it seemed no force could stop her and the soldiers could not reach her in time, as she pivoted herself over the ledge.

She looked ever the avenging goddess as she tumbled gracefully before getting back to her feet and making a run for the youngest boy who stood paralyzed in shock, as the ferocious beasts approached him. Edward found himself attempting to climb down his ledge as well and absently wondered how he could be doing so unconsciously without the permission of his mind.

Undeterred, Bella sprinted towards the young prisoners with an alarming speed. Her orange dress had torn on the side revealing her thigh as she ran, her hair coming loose in the process. Edward vaguely noticed she looked as terrifying as the beasts she was running to and could only watch helplessly as he was held back by strong arms, chiefly among them, Emmet's.

Bella reached the first child, seemingly with enough time to clasp him in her arms securely before swirling in fury to face her impending doom. She confronted the tigers viciously as she watched them descend upon her. Edward tried once more to wriggle out of Emmet's arms even as he got a foot over the ledge.

"No, Excellency," Emmet said undeterred, "I am sworn to protect you at all costs." Rosalie and Victoria looked at him with sheer shock but he paid them no mind.

When it seemed all hope was lost as the beasts finally came upon them, the animals came to an abrupt stop before Bella. An audible gasp could be heard from the people, at the site of the fierce tigers' sneering slobbering not a foot away from Bella but still not advancing. Then, the wild animals did the most surprising thing yet, they lie down at the girl's feet. Bella set the small child down behind her before turning to face the starving beasts. She stepped tentatively forward before placing a surprisingly gentle hand on the largest one's snout.

She bent down seemingly to communicate with it, before the animals whipped their heads up and ran away from the group in the center, towards the handlers now trying furtively to get into the gates. They did not have enough time though, as the beasts were upon them in a heartbeat. Bella must have told the children to look the other way because the prisoners turned their heads away from the site.

At that point, Bella turned her attention to the crowd, "There you have it, the blood you so thirst for! Are you not appeased?" The heavens crackled dangerously as not a word was uttered in the shocked arena, "Are you not appeased?" She asked again.

Bella seemed to channel her rage once more, and just as suddenly as the skies had darkened, a new scorching late morning heat abounded on the crowd in an instant. The sun was burning hot than it has ever burned before, and everyone can feel that heat seep into their bodies.

"Tsk, Tsk," she said faces the emperor directly, "It would seem the gods are displeased with the actions of Rome this day, one might surmise the gods will withhold their favor from this wretched city, and maybe the rains will halt."

The earth dried up so abruptly, cracks and fissures were visualized in it due to the dryness on the ground that surrounded the arena, and the plants began to wither and die from the scorching heat. No one has even see the earth to simply dry up that quickly.

"Perhaps the gods will not show mercy, unless we as a city show mercy," she drawled on carefully enunciating each syllable as he again spun to address the crowd of people. The threat was clear; she somehow seemed to believe the city, maybe even country and could be stuck in a drought in the middle of prime growing season.

"What say you?" She said this now, turning her palpable rage onto the emperor, "What is your verdict, Excellency?" She practically sneered, the challenge evident in her voice.

Edward rose steadily, the hands finally falling from the grip previously held on him. All eyes were upon him, but he only had eyes for one, one pair of deliciously fiery eyes. Standing erect, Edward placed his fist out in front of him. Several seconds passed, before he finally twerked his thumb out. Locking his gaze with hers he raised it up in the unfamiliar gesture of mercy.

For the final time that day, cheers erupted from the audience.

Needless to say there were no gladiator fights later on; the masters of the arena busy attempting to recapture the finally sated beasts. Besides, no one was talking about the games any longer, but rather of the young women that dared defy the emperor in the middle of the arena, who gazed at him steadily as he descended towards her flanked by his soldiers. The young woman who believe that the gods favored her, and it had to be true because who else would protect her against the starving beast. The last thing anyone saw was the emperor's niece being led away into the western gate, the look of defiance still plastered upon her face along with a smirk. The people of Rome will forever remember this, the day that a woman tamed wild beasts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp 7

There was a whirlwind of power surging through Bella. The tumultuous energy seemed insatiable. Bella feared she would need to release it somehow, focusing through her fingers that were still clutching the boy absently pressed to her bosom; she sent some of the power crackling through the skies. She concentrated on drawing the rest back inside herself, she was vaguely aware of the platoon of soldiers escorting her through the western gate and to an open chamber housed in the arena. She looked at the boy she was holding; somehow he had fallen asleep in her arms.

Bella was amazed at the way in which her power had responded to the injustice before her. Never before had she wielded such a force. It alarmed here how quickly it happened—she seemed to be getting stronger, and she hoped she would be able to control it.

It seemed to consume her when it became aroused, and she was helpless not to act. Her rational mind was telling her she would lose too much—her carefully orchestrated plans with the Blue Phoenix, her livelihood if she defied the emperor, her ability to aid the Resistance in any way, she would be of use to no one. _There is only so much help animals and the winds can do for me now,_ she thought wryly.

Yet, looking at the boy cuddled safely, for now, against her, she could not bring herself to regret her rash actions. She knew she had done the right thing even if it meant her imminent demise and her ability to stop the loss of many lives in the future. Her temper was ebbing, and for the first time, a slight amount of fear seeped through her.

The troop stopped abruptly reaching the middle of the chamber, _where the gladiators wait to fight,_ she thought distractedly. She could feel eyes boring into her, and turned slowly to face her would be tormenters. Her eyes locked on a pair of stormy green ones, staring intensely at her. Bella swallowed audibly.

Edward's face looked carved of stone. He continued his silent evaluation of her. As if he could sense her fear, he smirked evilly. Bella tensed when he finally spoke, "Emmett, take the child, then leave us."

"I won't let you," she cried stubbornly, wrenching the boy to her side, "I am not handing him over to that great big oaf."

"Bella, really—you have nothing to worry about. The boy will be safe. Surely no one would disagree you have earned their freedom," Edward said silkily.

Bella did not feel she could trust him, "Where will you take the children?"

"Temporary housing until the orphanages can be built," he stated calmly.

Bella looked at him wearily, distrust evident in her gaze, but what choice did she have? Reluctantly, she handed the sleeping child over to Emmett. Emmett grabbed for the child awkwardly.

"Fine, now leave us," Edward commanded.

Edward continued to look at Bella, his gaze penetrating, "Bravo, bravo," he said clapping loudly, "That was quite a spectacle you put on."

Bella regarded him defiantly, "You provoked me to action," she accused.

"You openly defied me," he proclaimed raising his voice noticeably.

Bella tensed before speaking, "I cannot say I am sorry. You are the emperor, you're in control, but the atrocious actions you condoned in the arena today were not right, and somebody had to stop it from happening."

"And who will protect you?" He asked quietly.

"What," she questioned dumbly.

"When you see fit to run head first into danger, who is there to protect you now?"

Bella paled as his words rang true.

"You have no one Bella, and you cannot even protect yourself. So intent are you on the thoughtless protection of others, you have no regard for yourself, and now you are in a precarious position."

She knew he was right, but still she declared boldly, "I have no regrets."

"Perhaps," he conceded, "But, you have no idea the consequences that will come from your rash actions."

Bella felt a quiver of fear shoot through her.

"The people will likely think you are a witch, and call for your head," he continued.

This shocked Bella, he thought she was worried about the people's reaction, was he not far more to be feared?

"Tell me Bella," he demanded huskily, "Where do you draw your power from."

"I-I can't tell you," she stated.

"You can't or you won't?" He asked dangerously.

"Both."

"Very well," he said as he drew uncomfortably near her so that she could feel his breath on her face, "But when I wed you to Laurent, no amount of beasts or rain will be able to save you now."

Bella gasped at the threat, "But you said you would consider Eric's offer!"

"I have considered it and I find you are far too disobedient to get off that easy. Perhaps you should have given me what I wanted."

Bella was desperate now, "But I will give you what you want," she said falling to her knees before him, "Whatever it is you want." She looked at him pleadingly even as she lightly stroked his wrist.

Edward looked back at her hard, a dark gaze marking his features, before adapting a face cold and uncaring. He wrenched his arm away.

"Do not beg," he chided her looking away, "It does not become you."

Bella rose trembling to her feet her face flushed with shame.

Edward grabbed her chin roughly forcing her to look at him, "I will make the announcement on a week hence, after the Empress naming ceremony. My choice will be clear for the world to see, there will be no getting out of my final decision."

Bella could not keep the tears at bay any longer, as she wrenched out of his grasp and ran for the exit.

She did not turn back once to see Edward's dark gaze that followed her retreating form.

000

The Cullen house on the Palatine was wrought with discord. Bella, in a complete state of disarray very uncharacteristic of her, was balling in Alice's lap. Alice attempted to sooth her, running her fingers through her hair.

"I messed up royally," she wailed, "There is nothing to be done now. He means to wed me to that atrocious man; he will make the announcement after Rosalie's ceremony. How ironic, I have dedicated my life to fighting slavery, and now I become the slave."

"Bella, you will not be in that man's clutches for long," Jacob vowed, "I will kill him before he gets the chance to enjoy his wedding night."

"That won't work," Angela pointed out reasonably, "Bella would most assuredly be suspected in his murder."

"Way to stay under the radar, Bells," said Jacob flippantly.

"We should have taken care of the refugees when we had a chance, Jacob!" She snapped at him as he grimaced at her reproach, "Then I could have sat back and dealt with whatever the emperor threw at me, and kept my composure. He is doing this to punish me my defiance. I am sure he would have conceded to Eric had I not challenged him so!"

"There is nothing you could have done differently," Jacob attempted to assuage her, "It was bound to happen, the emperor meant to get a rise out of you either way."

Bella swallowed forcibly attempting to regain her wits. It seemed to dawn on her that she was taking her perilous disposition out on her friends.

"Bella, you needn't fret," Jasper mollified her, "There is no need to even attend the festivities next week."

"Yes," Alice pounced on the idea, "There is no reason for us to stay. We must gather up everyone and leave!"

"That's a great idea," said Jacob, "We will escape this wretched place before Laurent has the chance to even claim you."

"But, but," Bella said worrying her lip, "It will be impossible to help everyone in Capua escape with us, what will happen to them? And what of me? My face is noticeable; I will likely get everyone caught."

"Faces can be concealed," Jasper reasoned, "Besides, would our family be better off as Laurent's slaves, where we would have no chance of freeing them?"

Bella thought about everything her friends were saying, "You are all right," she said nodding, "We must leave."

"Then it's settled," Alice cried happily, "We will leave Rome tonight!"

"I will round up Sam and the others," Jacob volunteered, "We will depart in the dead of night. There is a trade ship that we can take south to Capua, taking as many as we dare."

Bella smiled excitedly. "It is a good plan," she consented, "Only, it is a shame I can no longer be in a position of power to help the Blue Phoenix."

"The Blue Phoenix goes underground," Jasper declared.

"Yes," Angela agreed, "We will operate covertly. We can still create a big dent in the cause to abolish slavery."

"Besides," continued Jake, "We _know_ the tides will always be in our favor."

They all laughed jovially at this. Jacob hurried into the night to gather up his troops. Leaving the rest of the house to pack urgently.

000

Jasper patrolled outside, waiting for Jacob and his friends to arrive. It was nearing midnight and it was high time they left. The girls had packed furiously; emptying their stores of food and gathering warm clothes and blankets for the journey.

That's when Jasper spotted them. A legion of about 20 soldiers crawled up the Palatine, the emperor's litter among them.

Jasper ran to the house shouting, "Girls! Hide the bags, the emperor approaches. Make like you are asleep."

In a frenzy the startled woman ran about hiding their recently packed bags before slipping in dressing robes and climbing into bed.

Jasper turned to the gates to meet the approaching envoy. Bella's guards opened the gates and the royal delegation progressed up to the entryway. The litter lowered, and the haughty emperor himself stepped out.

"Ah, Jasper," He exclaimed merrily, "What a fine night to keep watch." He said with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Excellency," Jasper said gritting his teeth as he bowed deeply.

"Just the person I wanted to talk to. Guards! Surround the perimeter," The emperor said with a swish of his hand.

"I humbly wish to serve you, your highness," Jasper answered.

"Yes, and what a humble slave you are," He said sneering at Jasper, "But enough about you, how is my dear niece."

"She is in a fine mood this evening," Jasper said snarkily.

"Hold your tongue slave," Edward commanded harshly, "I put up with you for the sake of my niece, but make no mistake my patience only goes so far."

"What would you have of me, Excellency," Jasper asked with begrudging respect.

"My niece," Edward went on flicking his fingers distastefully on the outdoor fountain, "She seems to have some sort of _power_ ," he said with a flourish. "I want to know what it is and how she came by it," he snapped.

"You want to know about her powers?" He asked dumbly.

"I want to know how she can command the wild animals, the skies, how does her power work, how far does it go, and how did she come by it?"

"Sh-she's just been that way, always since I've known her," he answered.

"Where did she get it from?"

"I know not Excellency; her mother was Roman as you know, her father General Swan. I have never seen her wield so much power as she did earlier today, truthfully."

"Is it just power over animals and the elements?" The emperor shot back.

"She, she can heal them as well my lord."

"Just the animals?"

"As far as I know yes your highness."

"Be gone with you, and bring out my niece."

Jasper hurried to acquiesce the emperor's request. "Bella the emperor calls for you." She rushed to grasp Jasper's elbow so he could lead her to the emperor.

"Excellency," she said bowing demurely.

"So no more uncle then?" The emperor said softly.

Bella merely leveled her gaze at him.

"I have deemed it necessary to leave you with a delegation of my guard's tonight. Your safety is crucial, and I will spare no expense in seeing that—I know where you are every minute of the day."

Bella gave a modest nod not meeting the emperor's eyes as he delivered his threat. He walked up to her swiftly, grabbing her jaw forcing her eyes to meet his as he said, "They will escort you to the ceremony in a week's time, in addition I will make your announcement before my feast. The building of the orphanages will be my marriage gift to you _and Laurent_."

He stared into her puffy eyes evaluating her body's apparent resignation to the inevitable.

"Don't give up hope yet, pet," he said patting her shoulder, "I am sure you can allure any man with your charm. Your life isn't over."

Once more Bella dare not speak to him. The emperor seemed to be getting irritated as he clutched her jaw tighter to the point Bella winced in pain, "One last request pet, do wear a nice shade of blue for the day's events, the darker the better. We want to remind everyone of your royal blood," she made no move to respond to him.

"That's an order," he said shaking her. With that the emperor made to depart leaving a devastated Bella and Jasper in his wake.

There would be no escape now.

When the emperor returned to his litter and left, Bella collapsed to the ground into sobs on the front steps of her villa. Jasper did his best to comfort his friend as Alice and Angela entered the hallway. The guards that were left at the villa just looked on at the scene, pitying the brave young woman they admired.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Reclined on the lush cushions of her palanquin, Bella should have been in a luxurious condition of comfort, but found herself in the rather permanent state of tenseness that she had grown accustomed to this past week. With the constant guards patrolling her villa curtesy of the emperor, she has not had the chance to make her escape or see Jacob to tell her the change of plans. However, the worst was the feeling she had every time she thought about her impending marriage to that pig of a man. Having just come back from the market where she had picked up her new gown for the naming ceremony that day, she rolled her eyes groaning at the ever-present attendance of the soldiers that accompanied her carriers. She wanted to throw the damn dress away; part of Bella longed for the days were would were black for mourning.

Bella sipped steadily on a glass of wine, feeling ever the coward. She resolved to go through the motions of the day mechanically, and at the feast following the naming ceremony, where her life would forever be decided for her—she would get good and drunk. For the first time in a long time, Bella allowed a snicker to escape her lips. Angela cast her a searching look. She felt quite reckless and overwhelmed; how had she found herself in these dire circumstances in just a few short months. Why could Alice not see this coming? So focused were they on the Blue Phoenix—they were blind to the perils around them.

 _Speaking of phoenixes_ , Bella thought, _that makes the third one this day_. She eyed the display through the sheer curtain of the palanquin. Haphazardly painted on the wall of the market for all to see, was a vibrant orange phoenix. _That's not at all telling_ , she thought sarcastically. _Well the emperor was certainly wrong about that—the people have received me quite well_.

Bella reached the gates of her family house soon thereafter. Descending from the palanquin and heading up the entry way, she was greeted by Alice. Alice said nothing but embraced her fiercely. Angela came up behind her holding the new gown.

Alice eyed it speculatively, "So this is the one you've chosen then?"

Bella nodded solemnly, the determination clear in her eyes.

"So be it then," said Alice with approval. "Come it is time we ready ourselves."

The three friends headed inside to begin their preparations. Angela set to work on an intricate hair style for Bella while Alice worked on the cosmetics. Slipping into the fine garment, a sheer, matching shawl draped over shoulders, Bella waited for her friends to change and join her. Bella adopted a calm face of indifference as the four friends headed somberly to the palanquin, their destination—the naming ceremony.

000

Rosalie was giddy with excitement as she, Victoria, and Jessica flounced around her chambers trying on different dresses. Rosalie shouted orders to the busy slaves hurrying about, "Nora, has that Persian girl finished with the wig yet? I will need that necklace gleamed and shining."

"Yes domina," said Nora compliantly.

"Selenne must do my make-up—the Egyptian's are the best at it don't you think so Victoria?"

Victoria nodded her agreement, "Oh Nora, do get that German girl from the kitchens to bring us up some sustenance, we must have our energy for the ceremony."

"Oh Rose," said Jessica dreamily, "You are going to be the most beautiful empress this world has ever seen."

Rosalie smirked with unabashed joy, "At least I will if that lazy Selenne could ever get her act together," she whirled around eyes finding the object of her complaints, "Selenne whatever is taking you so long, we do not have much time before the ceremony, and I am in need of much servicing today."

"Yes domina," Selenne answered as she dutifully set to work on the blonds cosmetics.

Rosalie sat back contently surveying the girls getting ready around her. They would make a fine entrance in front of Rome this day; all eyes would be upon them and them alone.

"When did the emperor give you his _spondeo_?" asked Victoria conversationally.

"Well he hasn't yet," said Rosalie. "But he has been much too busy as of late and he is not one to pay attention to such old and traditional ideas." She added defensively. "He makes his promise clear in other ways." The girls nodded knowingly.

As if on que to annoy Rosalie out of her silent fantasy, Jessica's unnerving voice asked, "Is Bella going to be ceremony today?"

"Well of course!" Victoria snapped. "She is the emperor's relative, she would have to be wouldn't she." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Yes of course, only I heard she has been under watch at her home. I did not think she was in the emperor's good graces," Jessica clarified.

"That," Rosalie began with a vicious glint in her eye, "Has another explanation altogether."

"Oh do tell!" begged Victoria. Jessica had a weary look in her eye.

"Well it is not common knowledge," she continued slyly.

"We won't say a word," Jessica provided meekly.

Rosalie was positively preening under the attention. "Oh alright," she relented with all eagerness. "His Excellency has divulged to me that he means to marry his dear niece off today and will make the announcement at the marriage feast."

"Oh really?" asked Jessica, "Does he mean to marry her to Eric?"

"No you cad," she said drawing in a deep breath, "I believe he is leaning more towards…a certain individual, with a rather _perverse_ taste, in his wifely dealings if you follow my meaning."

"You can't mean Laurent?!" said Jessica surprised but Rosalie's smile said it all.

"Well," said Victoria primly, "I may just feel a degree of pity for the girl."

"Don't you dare," Rosalie scolded. "Besides, I think she could use a man that could be…heavy handed with her. She is rather disobedient after all."

Nora and Selenne exchanged glances with each other knowing exactly how Laurent previous wife died.

"Is domina pleased?" Selenne asked meekly.

Rosalie evaluated herself shrewdly in the mirror, before smiling wickedly, apparently happy with what she found.

"Ladies," she began. "I think it's time we make our way to my party." The girls clapped their hands in delight.

000

"You will stand here, and I will come in from over here, oh and where is that girl she is holding us up once again!" Rosalie whined.

Edward rolled his eyes as he waited outside of the curtain. He could hear the throng of people outside of the palace awaiting the festivities. Since it was the naming ceremony, Edward had generously gifted 10,000 galleons to each district so that a feast may be held by the local leadership for the citizens, not the plebs or slaves of course.

Thinking of the districts, Edward scowled at the thought of the newest graffiti that was gracing his streets. The orange phoenix—it was an affront to him to be sure. _The mysterious lady of Capua_ , the people had christened her, she seemed to have won them over quite thoroughly. Truthfully, he was rather surprised at the way in which his niece was received by the masses, they likened her to a goddess. Yet Edward knew better than any how fickle the crowds could be, had he not used that same fickleness to facilitate his rise to the throne?

Edward heard Rosalie barking orders in the background. He turned to assess the woman in front of him. Her toga was of a brilliant violet hue. Her lush blond curls done up in noble royal fashion. Her makeup was slightly too much, bordering on the Egyptian style of thick kohl around the eye rather than the conservative Roman way. Despite her garish appearance, none could deny the striking beauty the cunning woman possessed this day.

Emmett stood faithfully by his side cracking jokes and teasing Rosalie in the process. Once again like was ever becoming the trend, Edward found himself tuning out his entourage; his mind focusing instead, on the task before him.

"Oh there she is," Rosalie declared haughtily. "You will stand here, and this is the point we will walk out from." She informed Bella bossily.

Edward whipped his head around to take in the site that was Bella. A flicker of annoyance passed on Edward's face as he noticed Bella's apparel, but then it quickly turned into an appreciative stare. He had to say, green did wonders for the girl—she looked positively radiant. Her hair even took on a slight auburn hue to it he had noticed before. She wore little cosmetics but her beauty was undeniable.

His gaze lingered on her face, analyzing every detail. Deliberately he walked over to her like a predator stalking his prey.

Leaning closer, Edward whispered in her ear, "One last rebellion, my dear?"

Edward had to stifle a chuckle at the tremor that went through her. She glared up at him defiance evident in gaze, "I am sure I could come through with another upon duress." She promised belligerently.

Before Edward could respond, Rosalie took his arm and guided him to the exit, "Come, Excellency, it is nearly time we begin?"

Edward ripped his arm from her grasp annoyed. "Emmett," he called.

Emmett came silently directing people where to stand. He moved Vaspian, his seer and Rosalie to the left of him and Emmett and Bella to the right. Rosalie complained at this but Edward waved her off.

Finally, the priests lifted the curtains and the group found themselves momentarily blinded by the bright sunlight that flooded the corridor and then simultaneously deafened by the cheers that arose from the crowd. Edward threw one last glance Bella's way; one darkened with desire and possessiveness before strolling up confidently to sit at the white table before him. _Let the games begin_ , he thought eagerly.

000

Jasper moved through the crowd silently, relieved to have the freedom to do so once more. The columns of the forum were twined with vines and the decorations spoke of the elegance of the occasion. The atmosphere was tense with excitement as all craned their necks in an attempt to spot the nobles. The multitude of cheering people abruptly reached a loud peak as the royal delegation made their way to the seats in front of them, sitting when the emperor himself did so. A priest from the temple of Jupiter came out with an ornately decorated box and placed it before the emperor. The crowd quieted once the he made to stand.

With a disgusted shudder, Jasper noticed the way Laurent openly leered at Bella who was sitting a few seats down from him. Jasper promised himself that the man would be dead before he could even lay a hand on his friend. Bella did not pay any regard to him or anyone else; her face a blank canvas. Rosalie, however, looked fierce and ever the dutiful future empress as she sat comfortably surveying the crowd a few seats from the emperor himself. A few others of the nobility and house of Sabina sat at the long table. Emperor Edward's expression was dark and inscrutable as ever. He was decked out like a general, wearing a wreath on his head and looked every inch the supreme Imperator he was.

Emperor Edward opened the box, retrieving the laurel wreath inside. "I choose my wife this day, and future empress," he declared loudly. "This woman will be forever bound to me in the eyes of the gods."

Rosalie smiled expectantly and Edward grinned mischievously. Unexpectedly, he shot a look over to Bella rife with sexual promise…and yet there was a tender gleam his eye? Jasper did not have time to expound on this odd thought, as just then, Emperor Edward began making his way down the table, heading to his right instead of his left. Bella seemed to pale at the proximity of the emperor at this moment. Catching her eyes he motioned for her to stand and join him with the priest. Bella remained still, her face empty and feelingless, before she seemed to snap out of it and follow mindlessly the short distance to the priest.

Edward had to whisper something to the girl, before she kneeled in front of the crowd. "I choose Isabella Cullen of Capua," he professed for all to hear simultaneously placing the wreath upon her head.

The priest spoke up his voice not quite as loud as the emperor's, "Receive the imperial crown and be confirmed in front of the gods this day."

Emperor Edward motioned once more for Bella to rise. She did so stoically with the attention of all upon her. Finally the cheers erupted from the audience as Emperor Edward smiled freely to the crowd, never once displaying a shred of doubt in this surprising turn of events. _My little Bella_ , Jasper thought. Though there was nothing close to a little girl in that perfect marble effigy displayed before him. Bella did not wave or reveal any emotions on her face. Jasper would have thought she was a statue; she stood that way for so long.

Finally Edward stepped forward promptly dragging Bella off by the elbow, a triumphant grin gracing his features. He effectively steered her back into the confines of the palace, leaving behind a shocked host of nobles in his wake; who finally snapped out of their surprise and began to trail pathetically after him. The deafening cheers could still be heard in the forum minutes after, the people loving a good scandal, and loving the mysterious lady of Capua. Jasper had no doubt it was the loudest cheering he had ever heard, as if ringing in the finality of the notion-this day would go down in history.

So I felt bad that I haven't posted in a long time. In an effort to ask your guys' forgiveness, I have posted another chapter.

MA


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

There were sounds all around her and it was shockingly bright. Bella was vaguely aware of the sea of people swimming before her. Try as she might; she could not make out any clear or concise images. Her hearing seemed momentarily deafened as all she could make out was white noise. Bella felt herself being led blindly and followed compliantly. There was a hand rubbing soothing circles on the small of her back. Bella took comfort in the gentle strokes despite who was providing that comfort. Her mind raced and her thoughts spun around and around in a never ended circle. _Why? Why me?_

With a valiant effort, Bella took a deep breath in an attempt to gather her wits. Looking around she saw she was in the palace gardens. When had she got there? Dimly she was aware of a strong grip around her arm. She wrenched her arm away abruptly, only to have the grip drop to her waist and tighten like a vice around her.

She looked up; black, inscrutable eyes stared back at her. Assessing the hard chiseled face and dark intense gaze, a stab of recognition engulfed her, and then the events of the last hour came flooding back. _He made me empress_ , she thought through her shock, _why would he do that_?

"Are you back Bella?" Edward's melodious voice practically sang to her. "You seemed to have vacated your senses for a minute there."

Bella could only look at him dumbly. Finally she gathered her wits once more to respond to him, "You made me empress, why would you do that?"

"Don't tell me I took you by surprise," Edward smirked. "And I thought you were clever."

Bella merely shook her head in denial.

He pulled her to him roughly by the shoulders gazing intently at her. "Did you actually think I would give you away to somebody else?" he asked viciously. "You are mine and you were always mine, and now everyone will know this simple truth." He laughed darkly.

"Come," he bid her. "The priest awaits us."

"B-but, " Bella stammered helplessly, "I am not even wearing blue or have a yellow veil." She pointed out pulling her _palla_ more tightly around her.

"Yes," Edward snapped, "and you were supposed to be wearing blue, weren't you? But then again, you never do what you are told. Now come on, enough procrastinating."

Bella followed Edward having not much of a choice as he nearly dragged her along. They approached a green arch decorated in white flowers. A priest from the temple Juno awaited them. Emmett arrived with Angela and Alice who were carrying a red veil. The royal seer, Vaspian, followed shortly behind. He pulled a white goat with him.

 _This is really happening;_ Bella wailed inwardly, _how did I not see this?_ Edward's grip dropped as he instead resumed the soothing circles on her back. As much as she hated to admit it, she found herself relaxing slightly into his touch. Alice and Angela quickly pinned the red veil to Bella's hair and covered her face as was tradition.

"Come forward," the priest instructed. Edward guided Bella forward, smoothing down the veil on her head before running his hands down her arms and taking her hands in his.

"We are gathered today to unite…" the priest's voice droned on as Bella promptly sought the gaze of her friends. She met their alarmed and shocked stares. Bella swallowed hard, resolved as she looked back into the eyes of the man in front of her.

He regarded her intensely; his eyes seemingly depthless as Bella was taken aback by the feelings she saw passing through them—there was desire, but most prominently possessiveness. Try as she might, Bella could not look away, Edward had effectively snared her with his gaze and she found herself trapped in it.

Edward broke the silent trance, uttering the sacred Roman vows, "When and where you are Gaia, I then and there am Gaius."

It was Bella's turn to mutter the chant, Edward's eyes bored into hers, daring her to rebel one last time. Bella thought for a minute before continuing stoically, "When and where you are Gaius, I then and there am Gaia."

The emperor with that proud look on his face, as if he was extremely satisfied with himself, he pulled the veil from his new bride's face. He acquired his prize. Edward slanted his mouth down to hers taking her in a fierce, possessive kiss. Bella barely had time to react as the kiss consumed her. The priest made a noise clearing his throat. Edward reluctantly broke the kiss leaving Bella flushed and breathing hard.

"Bring forth the sacrifice," the priest commanded. Vaspian brought forward the white goat, at which point Edward got down on his knee drawing forth the ancient wedding knife. He yanked the goat's head upwards before slitting his throat quickly. Bella grimaced at the site. Edward wiped his hands on the purple silk cloth Vaspian held out to him.

Getting up off his feet he summoned Bella to his side, "Come wife," Bella came to him timidly. "The feast awaits us."

000

After making her hasty exit from the forum, Rosalie found herself at her family house on the Palatine, her mother attempting to sooth her as she ferociously tried to wrench from her mother's arms—destroying everything in sight.

"How could he do this to me?" She wailed. "He has disgraced me in front of the entire city!"

"There, there dear," her mother tried to ease her daughter's distress. "All is not lost yet."

"How is it not lost, mother?" She said whirling on the woman. "I was supposed to be empress, and now look!"

Titus Sabina assessed the scene before him. His daughter had made a mess of his _tablinum_ ; scrolls were strewn about everywhere. Titus was enraged; no one there dare make a fool of his family. The Sabina's came from a long line of royals even boasting of a few emperors in their noble line.

He had prepped and planned for this day, his daughter's future would be his crowning glory. To see his scheming dissolve into a waste was more than he could bear. He fought for Emperor Edward, this match had been practically assured. Where had things gone awry?

"What did you do to mess this up Rosalie?" Titus voice was serious intoning he would not put up with any amount of disobedience.

"Daddy, I do not know what happened; the emperor did not give me a clue as to what his true purposes were."

"That's no excuse," he snapped. "Sabina's are known for their ambition and wit—ability to connive and always get our way. You have disgraced our house name!"

Rosalie dropped to her knees letting the tears run freely. Titus grabbed his daughter by the hair pulling her up roughly, his wife cowering in the corner. "What did you do?" He asked shrilly. "Did you give yourself up too freely? Were you not good enough?"

"I do not know! The emperor was always well sated after our time together." she wailed pathetically. "I did what you advised daddy. I only ever wanted to be empress, no matter the cost."

Titus threw the girl with a loud thud as she curled up into the fetal position. "But you will be empress," he said through the girl's crying. Speaking almost more so to himself he continued, "The house of Cullen has done us wrong. We helped put them into power, and we can help bring them down."

"Mark my words," he said looking at the pitiful women, "You, my daughter, will be empress, to this emperor or the next."

000

Going mindlessly through the motions, Bella absently noticed the acrobats, musicians, and poets taking their turns performing around the _triclinium_ she was currently seated at, sitting on a pillow that was uncomfortably close to Edward. She vaguely noted the rest of the nobles had joined the wedding party, seated awkwardly at the feast.

Bella could smell the exotic dishes in front of her; there were a wealth of foods brought from distant countries, but Bella grew sick at the thought of eating. She had no appetite as her mind was consumed with a more pressing issue—the proximity of Edward, and his intentions this night.

She found herself quite uncomfortable at the liberties he was taking; his fingers combing through her hair—every once in a while fingernails scraping her scalp, hands dropping to rub her thigh underneath the table, it was hard not to react to his ministrations. Indeed, she found it extremely difficult to focus, oblivious to what was happening outside of the immediate presence of _him_.

Now he was whispering to her again, his breath ghosting upon her neck and sending ripples of pleasure down her body, "You must have been in a happy countenance today," he went on conversationally. "Vaspian said we were in for quite the hearty rain today; yet there has been nothing but sunshine and cloudless skies—you're doing I assume. Apparently you are pleased."

"Or maybe Vaspian is just not as talented as you give him credit for," she snapped back not daring to meet his gaze lest she lose herself in it. She will not allow this monster to take liberties with her even if he was entailed to it legally. The newly crowned empress will not allow this man to charm her into giving into him.

He chuckled melodiously, the sound bringing about goose-pimples on her flesh. She steeled herself against her body's natural reactions to him.

"He was right about us," he went on conversationally. "He predicted I would have you."

"Maybe he put the idea in your head," she said defensively. "Perhaps you are being manipulated once more and this isn't what you really want." Again she did not meet his hard stare. "Just as you were manipulated by Titus Sabina."

"Do not deign to play me as so many others have seemed only too happy to do," he said quite calmly. "I expect it from them but not from you."

"I do not mean to play you, Excellency," she said warily. "I simply want to illuminate that fact you are surprisingly susceptible to the influences of others."

"Ha!" he barked. "I am nor have I even allowed others to influence me. But _you_ do mean to play me. I do not wish to hear anymore whispers about what you think I want. I know what I want, and I have claimed it this day. I mean to claim you more thoroughly tonight," he squeezed her thigh for emphasis. Bella found herself gasping in surprise. "You are clever Bella, I do not usually like my woman clever."

"Yet, you like me," she pointed out before she could stop herself.

"Yes," he went on seductively. "And you need not worry about whatever consumed your thoughts before. Your only concern needs to be how to please me, and providing me heirs. I will entertain your silly ideas, if you stay a good little wife."

He seemed to notice the way she was ignoring her food, "You better eat something wife," he advised. "You will need your energy tonight."

Bella felt her face flush as she became paralyzed in fear. Rebelliously, she took a deep sip of her Grecian wine.

"No more of that my sweet," Edward commanded, taking the glass from her. "I wish for you to be in possession of all your senses this evening."

The heat of her blush caused her to squirm uncomfortably. Edward ran his hand up her thigh, getting awfully close to her core before descending down again to make the journey once more. The feeling of his hand running down her leg with nothing but the thin silken barrier of her dress between them set every nerve ending in her body on fire and her eyes shot open as she met his unwavering gaze—a gaze rife with sexual promise. Bella swallowed audibly.

"Did you like that Bella?" He asked his voice husky. _Oh gods did I ever_ , she thought alarmingly. "Did you like how that feels?" He said as he continued rubbing her leg sensually.

Somewhere in her mind, Bella marveled that he could pay her so much attention and seemingly disregard everyone else at the table. She was highly aware of the many other bodies sitting not far from the close couple. For the first time she noted the other people seated at the _triclinium_ , heavily engrossed in a dance performance Bella was not even conscious of. Only one guest seemed to pay the couple any mind, Laurent looked steadily at Bella as she was falling victim to Edward's secret assault.

Noting where Bella's attention was, Edward squeezed her leg harshly, snaking his other arm around her hip, effectively pulling her closer to him still. Now no one would be able to deny their inappropriately close proximity.

"Pay him no mind," he warned her dangerously. "I will not hesitate to order his death right here at the table if you cast him one more look."

Bella was taken by surprise by the fierce possessiveness in the emperor's tone. "But you are making a scene," she pointed out vaguely.

"Do you think I care?" He asked recklessly. "I would sooner take you right here on this table, if I had the mind to."

Her eyes opened wide, blazing with indignation. They met his belligerently. A victorious smirk graced his handsome features.

"Do you remember that day you kneeled before me, begging for my mercy after the arena spectacle?"

"Yes," she answered hoarsely. "You said begging did not suit me."

"Yes," he exclaimed excitedly. "Do you know how much I wanted to take you, right then and there?"

Bella could hardly focus with Edward's attentions effectively boggling her senses. Even his words had a perversely erotic effect on her, though she would never admit. _He is liar, deceiver, and murderer_! She reminded herself.

"There were so many times, oh how you have tortured and tempted me," he went on gutturally. "I wanted to first take you when you were presented at court. Dressed in your mourning grabs." He leaned closer and flicked his tongue against her ear. "I wanted to fuck the grief out of you."

She looked at him incredulously, but he went on undeterred, "I find it hysterical, that you would entertain for a second I would gift you to someone else? And you were supposed to be clever," he said shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"You may be clever in some areas," he said thoughtfully. "But you are positively lacking in others. Don't worry; I plan on giving you a thorough education. I know you are a fast learner."

Her stiff body was quickly become pliant against his gentle but firm touches. "I hope you are ready for tonight," he said as he dipped his head down to nuzzle her neck. His voice low and muffled, he continued, "Because I will not wait much longer." Bella's fingers gripped the table, but it was no use, her body leaned treacherously into his caresses, even as a low moaned wretched itself from her mouth.

Her glass clinked against the plate loudly and at that moment Edward acted. Smiling triumphantly he cleared his throat, "Thank you everyone for celebrating with us this day," everyone at the table turned to pay avid attention as he spoke. "But I believe it is time for my young wife and I to withdraw for the festivities and enjoy our wedding night."

Bella's face heated up even more so if that was possible, as Edward beckoned her unnervingly to come to his side. Rising with as much integrity as she could muster, Bella yelped in surprise as Edward impatiently scooped her up in his arms before striding confidently from the feast. Unbalanced Bella glided her hands up his chest to anchor her arms around his neck. Helplessly, Bella let herself be carried off into the night.

000

He had her—finally she was his, and he was carrying her at that very moment towards his bed chambers. All his meticulous planning had paid off, no one even saw it coming. Those fools, the nerve of them all; that they actually thought he could give up something so precious, so powerful—it was outrageous. He felt like a conqueror once more; succeeding where others failed. He knew many men wished to get their hands on Bella, as well as the odd abilities she possessed. They undoubtedly neglected to even view him as a threat, what with his close connection with Rosalie. Edward smirked at the idea of how wrong they were. Rosalie was dispensable, Bella was not. He made no promises, nothing formal at least. Besides, he was the emperor and could do what he wanted. Oh he knew the Sabina's would be _upset;_ they would most assuredly be out for blood. But that didn't matter right now, none of it mattered. All that mattered was the girl in his arms at this very minute.

Edward's smirk grew wider as he assessed _his wife_ ; she seemed to be clinging to him for dear life. Her hands were twined tightly around his neck her head was stiff against his chest. He could feel her soft curves up against him and found the sensation quite stimulating. She would not even meet his gaze, which he found strangely endearing. She was fearful; perhaps the most surprised over the day's events was Bella herself. Edward chuckled at the notion. Bella looked up at him abruptly; her chocolate orbs churning with emotion. Edward barely had time to evaluate them as she turned abruptly away once more.

Night had descended upon them and the sweltering heat of the day had finally become bearable. Edward reached his compartments and crossed the threshold of his bed chambers—their chambers. He dropped her unceremoniously on the bed. She landed with a soft huff as he sat down beside her. Resolutely, she met his gaze, with a hint of defiance in her eyes.

Edward leaned towards her to kiss her. Bella pulled away alarmed.

"Relax Bella," Edward said soothingly through his broad smile. "It's just kissing. We've done that before haven't we?"

Bella nodded. _Just kissing,_ she thought _I can do that_. But another thought sprang up in her head, "I am sure we will not be 'just kissing' this night." She mocked callously.

"Bella," Edward crooned as he brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheeks. "We will not be doing _anything_ you do not _want_."

Bella studied him wearily as she observed him quietly. His eyes darkened and his gaze intensified perilously at her silent calculation of him. She could feel his essence wash all around her—challenging and insistent. It was something one could get lost in. She shuddered and her breathing deepened as she once again noted his ethereal beauty. It wasn't fair really, to be that good looking when you were so, _dangerous_.

Finally, she nodded her consent ever so slightly even as she leaned forward. Edward leaned forward also so their noses were touching and Bella shivered as he pressed his lips to hers firmly. Tentatively, Edward traced her lips with his tongue and Bella sucked his lower lip into her mouth. The kiss picked up speed then, and Bella found herself grasping Edward's arms firmly as he encircled his around her back.

Feeling overcome with a heady need, Bella's fingers reached up to tangle in Edward's hair as she felt her back hit the soft bed beneath her, their lips not even parting on the way down. _I am laying down and he is moving on top of me,_ she thought slightly panicked. But then even that thought was brushed aside as the kiss turned demanding and she found her tongue tangling with his, fighting for dominance. Edward ran his hand down her sides before drawing tantalizingly up her chest to cup her breasts. Bella moaned at the new sensation, never before had he touched her there and it was sending unbidden heat to her core. She didn't understand the sensations she was feeling and crossed her legs tightly.

Remembering how sensitive Bella was to his caresses on her neck, Edward dipped down his head to nuzzle her, sucking softly on the skin there. The sounds Bella continued to make were encouraging as he cupped and kneaded her breasts expertly through the material of her dress.

Edward lowered her gown and Bella's attempt at a protest died instead turning into a gasp once she felt his mouth descend over one tautly aroused nipple. The hot, coiling feeling in the pit of her abdomen increased with a fury as Bella began clenching in futile trying to get some kind of release. Bella continued making alluring little mewling noises as she rolled her hips in need.

"You keep making the cutest sounds wife, and you keep moving your hips," his voice had become quite husky. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Bella was not sure what she needed to tell him and could only look at him pleadingly her eyes heavily hooded. Edward looked back at her with grim satisfaction and Bella could not help but think Edward was toying with her. He was a predator and she was his prey.

"Perhaps you'd like for me to touch you…lower?" He suggested.

Bella merely arched her chest more fully into his grasp in answer.

"No me sweet," He crooned. "I believe you must say the words first, begging would help."

"P-please?" She managed pitifully. Please what? Please stop? Please continue? Bella's brain felt fuzzy, and she was not sure why. Why it the abnormally large amount of wine that she consumed at the feast or what this monster was doing to her.

"Please what?" He asked his voice guttural.

Bella shook her head not knowing what was happening.

With a growl Edward hastened to continue this quest to force his new young wife to participate in marital activities. He kissed a fiery trail down her chest until he met her gown simultaneously bunching it up, he reached skin again at her stomach and Bella gasped at the contact. Edward's hand trailed up her thigh stopping to caress the soft skin there. Bella found herself squirming in anticipation. It felt so good.

Edward glided his hand up her _tunica_ and Bella bucked at the sensation on him touching her _there_. Bella could now feel a hard, insistent object poking in her thigh. _His manhood,_ she thought alarmed. But then, all thoughts vanished from her mind as he shimmied lower down her body to pay greater attention to that area between her legs where she so longed to be touched. He gently rubbed her through her _tunica_ , the abrasive material sending wonderful sensations throughout Bella's core. To her horror, she found herself getting wet and wondered if that was supposed to be happening. Her breathing had become ragged and she clutched on to Edward firmly for support.

"It feels good, doesn't it my sweet?" Edward teased sensually.

Bella made some pathetic sound of affirmation only wishing for him to continue. It felt wonderful and she hated him for it. Why couldn't he just take her and be done with it?

"You know it feels much better under your smallclothes," Edward advised wickedly.

Bella gasped as Edward dragged his hand to the hem of her _tunica_ before effectively removing it. She crossed her legs tightly in embarrassment not wishing for him to see her in such a state.

"Tsk, tsk sweetness," Edward said his voice hoarse as he firmly pulled her legs apart. "I want to see what I do to you."

Bella flushed with shame as Edward took in the sight of her. Yet he did not seem repulsed, more like he had an insatiable hunger and she was something to eat. He looked up at her then—his gaze turned predatory.

"Dripping for me already?" He said purring and Bella looked away as heat rose up her neck. He clutched her chin and forced her to look at him. "I am sorry," he said smiling like a child who was gifted some delectable treat. "I am getting a little carried away with myself. You-," he drew his finger inside her slick folds gathering some wetness before dragging it upwards which caused Bella to buck at the foreign yet delightful sensation, "Are simply perfect." Bella whimpered as he continued his ministrations deep in concentration as he watched her face for signs of what brought her the most pleasure.

It wasn't long before he had her writhing beneath him. Bella clamped her legs shut effectively trapping Edward's hands between them. If Edward hadn't been so aroused, he would have chuckled at this, but as it was, he had waited far too long—longer then was healthy and he could only wait so much longer before he would burst.

Edward could tell her body was ready for him, he slipped a finger in her tight entrance and Bella's whimpers turned to moans as he deftly maneuvered his thumb around her sensitive bundle of flesh making time with his finger. She pushed against him in earnest now, she may not know what was happening, but her body was quickly catching on. Edward stubbornly set the speed, slowing down his movements torturously. Never in his life had Edward wanted a woman this badly and he wished nothing more than to take her forcefully right then and there. Alas, he was determined to make this the most pleasurable first experience for Bella.

Bella's eyes were closed as she seemed to be giving herself over to her body's desired. She looked so delicious at that point, flesh aroused and rosy, nipples perked, hair awry. Edward pulled his gaze from her kissing her thigh gently then smoothing the spot with his tongue. Bella stilled at the new sensation.

"Look at me," he commanded gruffly.

Bella abided her eyelids lifting languorously to meet his.

Edward dropped his head deliberately slowly until his tongue was close enough to reach out and lap her heightened center. Bella's eyes rolled as she lied back clutching on to Edward's shoulder's feverishly. Edward's arousal twitched painfully as he longed to be inside her. Grasping her thighs to somewhat halt her movements he delved in, tongue swirling around her engorged nub. All that could be heard in the room were the sounds of Edward's lapping and Bella's frantic panting.

"You taste delicious," Edward assured her, murmuring against her causing wonderful tingling sensations. Bella twitched at the skillful movements of his tongue, her fingers finding purchase in Edward's silky tresses.

Her breathing became more erratic, and all too soon, he could sense her body begin to convulse around him and added his fingers for good measure.

"Cum for me," he demanded his voice laced with desire.

Bella cried out as the intense feeling pooling in the pit of her abdomen came to a precipice and exploded, leaving wave after wave of pleasurable sensations in its wake. Edward guided her through her pleasure expertly.

Bella felt warm and relaxed as tiny aftershocks hit her. Her newfound relaxation gave way to tension however, when she felt Edward's hard length poised at her entrance.

Effectively easing her tenseness once more, Edward placed light kisses on her neck. She leaned her head to the side offering him better access. Bella could feel the tip of him teasing her and had to admit the intimate caresses felt rather pleasing. She felt her desire build again and the heady feeling returned with a vengeance. She arched her body up to meet his lips and it wasn't long before they were massaging their tongues together.

Edward felt his heart sing when he registered Bella's enthusiastic participation.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured. He knew he sounded soft but he was past caring. He wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

He could not take it any further and surging himself forward, sheathed himself in her fully. Bella cried out and Edward tried soothing her placing open mouth kisses on her collar bone. He let her adjust to the fullness that was him. He watched her closely; until he noticed the tension leave her face as she clenched herself around him experimentally. Edward groaned at the sensation of it.

"No Bella," he rasped. "You do not want to do that."

Bella watched him slightly bemused as he seemed incredibly focused. He set the pace slowly at first—Bella getting used to the intoxicating rhythm of their joining. Tentatively, she began to meet his thrusts clamping down on him as she did so despite his previous warnings. The movement of her hips was driving him crazy.

Edward grasped her hips firmly, as he began gradually to increase the pace and snap into her with a fervor. Bella felt the crescendo of their joining building once more and hastened to meet him thrust for thrust. Edward fisted his hands in Bella's luscious hair, tugging slightly but not in a painful way. Bella's breathless moans filled the air and he felt her clamp down around him as he continued slamming into her with a passion.

"Edward!" She cried.

Edward could feel her tight walls closing in around his length as he continued pounding through her second orgasm. He soon followed, throwing his head back in pleasure with one final thrust as he spilled his seed inside her— _his wife_.

Edward collapsed from in the hazy aftermath of his orgasm. He glanced over to find Bella spent next to him. With one last burst of energy before letting sleep take him, he gathered a limp Bella to his embrace and cocooned himself with his beautiful, intelligent, sexy, and powerful wife. His last conscience thought was that he would never regret taking this magnificent woman for himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What is it Sam?" Jacob was still in a state of shock from the events that had recently transpired, but contrary to what it seemed, the world had not stopped on its axis. Though he had not got an opportunity to ease his own worries by speaking to Bella herself, he could not sit idly by waiting to do so—there was work to be done after all.

"It is our contact Jake, in Mauritania," Sam began hesitantly. "The situation has escalated in the southern province. The land is stricken with a terrible famine. Even the wealthy suffer; you can imagine how the slaves fare—they seek our help."

This was not the first Jacob had heard of the worsening conditions for the slave population in Mauritania. He had meant to take a route down there during one of the Blue Phoenix's expeditions but never had a chance to, and now with this unforeseen Bella diversion, Jacob did not really see when he would have the opportunity to do so.

Really, what could _he_ do now to help the southern city? The slavery situation in Rome was not much better. Sure, there was ample food here in the capital but treatment was at an all-time low. The Resistance's presence was indisputably still needed. Even more perplexing to Jacob the Black—what did it mean to have one of the Order's own thrust into a position of power? Would she be able to influence laws in any capacity?

 _Isabella_ , so doe-like and vulnerable, yet always the first to aid others, regardless if it meant heading straight into danger. Despite her inherent vulnerability, he took it upon himself to train her up to be a strong, formidable woman. Jacob knew the hours spent training were well-worth it, Bella possessed a certain amount of fire that assured him she could face anything life dare to throw at her. And now life saw fit to throw her this. He could not, would not, let his thoughts linger on his friend and ally.

Instead, he focused on something he could actually do something about, welcoming the distraction that Sam had so graciously brought before him. He ached to get back onto the ocean—he could practically taste the sea breeze on his tongue and it was all he could do not to take off for the docks as quick as his legs would let him. He did not think it wise to leave without assuring Bella's safety, but really—what could he do? He was part of a secret organization able to operate _covertly_ ; she was now married to the most powerful man in the known world. It was best to tread lightly now. He would meet with Jasper of course but then it may be best to leave and regroup while things fizzled down. He was not a miracle worker—but she was, and he had been training her for years. He had to have faith she would be ready for this new challenge and every other she would soon face.

"Sam," Jacob called his voice tight. "Ready our fleet. I will visit with Jasper, and then we sail to Mauritania." He would rather do something than sit around doing absolutely nothing.

000

Feather light touches on her stomach brought a flush of heat stirring low in her abdomen. Bella allowed the hazy after-sleep to befuddle her mind as she arched into the gentle caresses. Suddenly, the events of the previous night came back to her and Bella stiffened at the realization of who exactly the touches were coming from, that she was so enthusiastically leaning into. No! Bella's body jerked, and she attempted to move away the body that was pressed against her. The hand that was caressing her gripped her hip tightly averting her plan for escape.

Nuzzling into her ear, Edward whispered, "Good morning wife."

Edward shamelessly thrust the raging evidence of his arousal into her backside causing her to hide her face all the more. Please gods, why does he do this to my body?

"No, no, my sweet wife," Edward chastised as he grasped her wrists and turned her to face him. "We will have none of that. We know each other _carnally_ after all, do we not?" He massaged lazy circles into the sensitive skin of her wrists looking deep in thought. "I spent a lot of time getting to know your body yesterday; perhaps it is your turn this morning?"

Bella gritted her teeth, she would not let herself be cowed, especially after what her and Edward shared last night. She may have submitted to him last night, but no more. She must show some display of strength if she did not wish to be seen as the frightened, submissive wife, she needed Edward to view her as more of an equal. She desired for him to know she would not go quietly and was indeed a force to be reckoned with. Bella hated the idea of it, but if she had to become a willing and active participate in their martial bed to achieve her goal, she would do it. The deep dark thought emerge from deep within her conscious. _You enjoyed last, Bella_. _You were very willing last night._

She eyed Edward, _her husband_ , had the thought ever dare cross her mind that he could ever one day be hers? Would she have chosen this for herself? She was not one for spontaneity, endeavoring instead to think an idea out and weigh all the pros and cons. Quite the opposite so it seemed, than that of her husband. He had shown himself to be rather rash. Perhaps she would be the yin to his yang. Really, she was fairly blindsided by the recent turn of events, and if she was not currently enthralled in his rather intoxicating yet suffocating presence, she would probably be able to take a few moments to regroup and to see how she could use these unforeseen developments to her advantage. Yes, she would do _that_ very soon, but right now she must deal with the current and more pressing issue at hand.

Gathering all the courage she could muster she instructed, "Lie back." An approving glint passed through Edward's eyes. It was the first thing she had said to him all morning, _gods I am such a coward_ , she inwardly lamented. Pushing the negative thoughts aside, she allowed herself a brief moment reprieve to feast her eyes on the fine specimen of man before her.

He had never bothered redressing after last night, and lie there proudly with his hands behind his head. His chest was finely sculpted; truly, it could have been cut from marble. _Gods, did the artists use him as their model for all the sculptures lining the atrium_ , she wondered sarcastically. She followed the line of muscle down to the throbbing member that stood proudly erect before her— _his manhood_ , she thought blushing. The appendage in question twitched as if it could sense her scrutiny.

Curious yet bashful, she looked up seeking Edward's gaze. "Go on," he said effectively giving her permission, voice tight with restraint. "My name and my body are yours now. Explore me. But be gentle; it's very sensitive right now."

Bella nodded as she reached her hand down tentatively brushing her fingers against the tip of his shaft. He hissed in response. Emboldened by this, she continued her ministrations, gently gliding her hand over the underside of it. His muscles seemed to tighten under her attentions.

"It looks so hard, yet the skin is so soft," she observed astutely. Edward chuckled in reply.

Bella brought herself down onto her elbows so she was at eye level with his anatomy. Unconsciously, she stuck out her tongue and bit her lip; looking like a pupil intent on learning some valuable lesson. With purpose, Bella grabbed the head of his manhood firmer and gave it a light squeeze looking up to judge his reaction.

Edward clenched his jaw his voice was strained as he spoke, "Do it again, this time stroke me up and down as you squeeze."

Bella nodded eagerly happy to comply. She was a fast learner and she thrived best under an instructive environment

Edward let out a shuddering breath, swallowing hard as she adopted a steady rhythm with her gentle rubbing. She stroked him up and down and began to elicit groan after groan from him, an endearing look of concentration was plastered on her face, but her eyes were undoubtedly darkened with lust. It was enough to nearly send Edward careening over the edge just from her exploring touches and smoldering gaze.

Apparently she was too good of a learner as Edward leaned to grasp her hand and halt her movements. "I do not wish to finish in your hand wife, let me join with you," he demanded huskily.

Bella nodded and her gaze dropped to where a collection of fluid had culminated at the tip of his shaft. Cautiously, she reached her hand down collecting the bit of liquid weeping from his member onto her finger.

"Taste it," he challenged, eyes darkened. Bella unconsciously licked her lips as she reached her finger up to suckle the substance in question into her rosy, pert little mouth. She didn't mind the taste, only finding it a bit salty. Spurred on by her enthusiasm, Edward toppled them over effectively flipping her on her back as he began kissing her in earnest. A jolt of raw desire consumed Bella as their tongues collided and intertwined in a hot battle for dominance.

Edward tightened his grip around her waist letting his other hand roam up her back, sending shivers down her spine. Both of his hands met back at her sway, learning the pliant curves and feel of her body. Bella made panting little keening noises as Edward sensually rubbed circles across her bottom.

Seemingly of their own accord, her hips began gyrating with his, effectively communicating what she wanted. Edward stilled the movements of her arms as he glided his body down hers kissing a fiery, hot trail down her abdomen in the process. Bella relished the way he worshiped her body and it was very easy to lose all coherent thought under his attentions.

He dipped his head down tasting her languorously. Once his talented fingers joined his equally talented tongue, she was lost and she grasped onto to his shoulders, his hair, feverishly seeking purchase in something that could hold her to earth as she felt like she would sore off into the clouds at any given moment.

Edward stopped just short of letting her finish and Bella whined at the absence of the delicious friction he had created. Her whines died soon though as Edward grasped his now throbbing member with a surprising amount of control and positioned himself at her sopping wet entrance.

"What do you want Bella?" He whispered seductively into her ear even as he nipped at her sensitive lobe.

"I want you inside me now," she instructed quite impatiently thrusting her hips up for emphasis.

Edward smiled at her apparent eagerness, gone was the bashful Bella for the moment. He did not hesitate another second as he surged forward letting her silken heat envelop him fully. Tight muscles clenched around him. He bent down latching onto her breasts before kissing her tempting mouth. Bella could not stay still under the headiness that was him and began moving her hips.

"Hold still," Edward demanded even as he gripped her hips to still them. "You have been teasing me all morning; wouldn't you like this to last more than a few minutes?"

His words did not make much sense to her, but she thought she got the gist of them—and she was having none of it. Endeavoring to be completely wicked, she squeezed hard on his strained member. She may not be able to move much, but she still had control of her inner muscles after all. The effect was instantly gratifying.

"Bella," Edward groaned her name in rapture before roughly grabbing her legs and hitching one ankle over his hip.

"Please take me," she said practically begging him.

Edward was happy to comply and began pounding into her core at a frantic pace. No longer trapped by his arms, Bella met him thrust for thrust clenching onto Edward for support, digging little crescent shaped markings into his shoulders. Edward felt the building crescendo in his loins signaling his impending release and hastened the pace determined to bring Bella over the edge first.

He reached down between them paying special attention to her heated center while adjusting the angle of their joining, throwing a leg over his shoulder. With this new angle, he was able to drive into her with deep thrusts. Bella moaned at the delicious friction combined with the ferocity of their union.

Relentlessly they gasped and strained against each other until Bella wailed in pleasure her walls clamping down around Edward, essentially milking him. It was too much and he soon followed with her name on his lips.

Edward rolled to his back panting. Bella followed nestling her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Well," Edward began his voice tremulous, "I am sure I could get used to mornings like this."

Bella nodded a bit shyly but not nearly as much as before. "Should we get some breakfast?" She suggested her voice sounded husky and strained, but Edward found he quite liked it.

"I think that's a splendid idea," he agreed. "I for one have worked up quite an appetite."

000

Emmett eyed the new couple critically yet discreetly. He did not want it known to Edward that he was assessing them so, but he was, like the rest of the nation, quite curious. Unlike the rest of the captivated city however, Emmett was probably the only one privy to the emperor's plans ahead of time.

Emperor Edward made his intentions clear to his most trusted advisor, Emmett himself, right before the naming ceremony. He had been shocked to say the least, so sure was he in the emperor's choice to choose Rosalie of house Sabina, but he carefully concealed his surprise into a look of indifference and hastened to do that which was bidden of him. Poor Rosalie, the dear girl had not even seen it coming, to be shamed so openly, well Emmett was sure she did not deserve that. Now he was struck by an unhealthy dose of curiosity when watching the young couple; they seemed so at ease with each other if not but a tad bit shy. Had the Cullen girl been expecting this? Surely not, if Emmett was to guess, she seemed to be rather surprised the day of the naming ceremony. Emmett did not think her capable of being that great of an actress.

Yet, she had arisen to a position of power rather quickly hadn't she? A rather untouchable position of power at that. And she had done so when others predicted she would be on the chopping block like her rebellious parentage before her. That coupled with whatever sort of strength she showcased at the games and Emmett, usually an excellent judge of character, did not know what to make of the anomaly that was Bella Cullen. She had seemingly done the impossible, and she was one to watch to be sure.

"Emmett," the emperor called startling Emmett out of his silent musings. "I need you to do something for me."

"Ask anything of me my liege, I am here to serve," Emmett replied humbly.

"You needn't be so formal Emmett," Edward chastised. "It is just us here. You are among friends."

Emmett balked; the emperor had never addressed him like this before. He did not know what to say.

"On the morrow, the empress and I will be going on a little trip," at this bit of news Bella looked up to Edward excitedly. "Before we go I need you to keep an eye on some mutual friends of ours."

"House Sabina?" Emmett question while attempting not to get distracted by the public display of affection in front of him.

"That is the one. I cannot have them become volatile in my absence. If it comes to that…" Edward trailed off.

"I am to take care of them?"

"Exactly."

For all the secrecy or lackthereof, Edward seemed to be going for, Emmett did not see the purpose for it. The girl in his arms seemed oblivious to the talk of politics _and subsequent future deaths_ , Emmett thought bleakly, around her.

Well no matter. If that is what the emperor wished, it would be done. Emmett was loyal to Emperor Edward at all costs and no one could come between him and his most trusted general. Still, Emmett thought it a pity he would potentially have to put an end to all of house Sabina should they not be compliant.

"Everyone in the house, my Lord?" He asked for added assurance.

Edward hesitated for a moment before finally speaking, "Anyone who should cause trouble."

Ah, so the emperor would deign to show mercy then. Perhaps he was going soft. Emmett resolved to expound on his findings on a later date, he had things to do as of now.

Before he left, he heard the girl finally speak, "What little trip?" She demanded to know playfully.

"I seem to remember promising someone I would show them the best and clearest ocean waters out there," Edward bantered back. "My sweet, I will take you to Greece, I always keep my promises."

"Oh how lovely," the girl practically swooned. "Where will we stay?"

"Only at the finest house ever to grace the shores of Greece, House Laurent of course."

The girl stammered for a moment but then seemed to recover, "To Greece then," she pacified. "Now, _my Lord_ , will I be able to bring my servants on this trip or into this house for that matter?"

Oh she was a cheeky one to be sure, and a sneaky one at that. Emmett had definitely better keep his eye on her.

000

House Sabina boasted of sprawling grounds rivaled by no other villa on the Palatine. Emmett could not deny the inherent power that seemed to seep through the very earth he stood on. The buildings and gardens were old, perhaps the oldest in the area. Everyone from the most highly regarded dignitary to lowest of slaves knew who resided in this noble house.

Emmett prepared himself for what was undoubtedly to come. No doubt Titus Sabina was prepared to offer the world on a silver platter should he only betray his dear friend. What Titus did not know however, was there was no amount he could offer him that would betray his trust to Emperor Edward. He had fought side by side in battle next to his Excellency; he truly believed him to be the most capable of the coveted position.

How many times had the noble Cullen dismounted from his steed to join the raging battle before him? Nobility need not do that, they could sit far from the battle smoking their opium pipes a safe distance away from danger if that was what they truly wished. But Emmett saw Emperor Edward not only join the fights in question, but participate with a ferocity Emmett himself could not deign to match. For truly, how many times had the emperor saved his own neck when the throws of battle threatened to overwhelm him? If there was ever one fit for the job of emperor, it was his Excellency himself. Not only did he participate in the fighting with his soldiers, he truly cared for the common people. Emmett knew without a doubt that this was true.

What else would provoke an Emperor of Rome—the most powerful position in the known world to act as selflessly as he did? The emperor did not simply promote _nobility_ to positions that came up in the most formidable army in the Empire; he saw fit to promote the one's most deserving of the position. Ones, like himself, a former Germanian captive who had risen in the ranks much to his peers distaste. Emperor Edward rewarded loyalty and faithfulness, both of which Emmett was more than capable of offering. Truly, the man saw talent in the most unforeseen places. Emmett trusted his judgment irrevocably; not that it was his place to question.

"I am here to see Titus Sabina," Emmett stated clearly to the guard at the door of the house.

He was bidden entry, and waited patiently for the troublemaker to grace his atrium. But it was not the father that reached him first.

"Emmett!" A tear streaked Rosalie cried before running into his stiff embrace. Emmett was not sure how to respond to the inappropriate display of affection, what was he to do if someone walked in on them just now? At a loss for how to properly handle the situation, he begrudgingly placed his arms around the sobbing girl, even as a small part of him hoped he would not have to dispose of her.

She truly was a beauty—the fact was acknowledged by all of Rome. Not only cultured and well-educated, but witty and a patron of the arts. She was everything a good-standing citizen of Rome hoped to attain in a wife. It was beyond him why the emperor would cast her away so thoroughly.

"There, there milady," Emmett attempted awkwardly to console her. "All will be made right."

"But what he's done to me," she lamented shrilly casting her watery gaze to the heavens even as she still latched on to him tighter still. "Oh, Emmett, please tell me you did not know of his plans?"

Emmett swallowed audibly, and it was all the response Rosalie needed to convict him of his guilt. "You knew," she accused, her accusation lay heavily in the air. "You knew and you did not warn me." She shook her head, the unshed tears rising in her eyes.

"Milady," Emmett began attempting to assuage her ire. "I only found out right before the deed was to commence. There was naught that I could do."

"Emmett," she said and the hollow way with which she said his name pained his throbbing heart. Truly, had she ever called him by his name before? "I trusted you; you were the only one in that gods-forsaken palace I thought I could trust. And even you would betray me."

"No," Emmett said firmly his feelings in turmoil. "I would never deceive you milady."

"Is that so, _General_?" She questioned vindictively. "If that is the case I do hope you can provide action for your easily cast words."

Emmett was at a loss as he stared into her stormy blue eyes, he could only nod stiffly, the lady need not fret, why he even had permission to spare her if he deemed her not a threat.

"You needn't worry milady," he began even as he assumed a position of deference, getting down on one knee. "Your livelihood is of my utmost concern, next to that of the emperor himself even."

"Oh Emmett," she crooned even as she stroked a silky white hand across his sweating cheek. "I knew I could rely on you."

Emmett was unsure of the proper way to react, the whole exchange coming as a mild shock to him and he slowly got back to his feet. Had he done something wrong? But no, he was merely assuring the girl, of his ability to keep her safe. He could not expound on the troubling thoughts for long as the girl in question's father chose that moment to enter the room.

"Ah, General Emmett," Titus greeted amicably and he truly seemed happy to receive him. "I am sorry to have kept you waiting. I hope my daughter was able to entertain you until my arrival?"

"Yes, my lord, very much so," Emmett was thrown off kilter and not quite sure how to act around the Sabina family. Rosalie quickly made her departure, bowing her head in respect to her father and mumbling a quick goodbye to Emmett.

"Lord Sabina," Emmett greeted. "I trust you are well?"

"Very much so young man. What can I help you with?"

"I only come to check on your welfare my lord. House Sabina is of utmost concern to the emperor; He only wishes to see his most loyal supporters thoroughly content."

"Well the emperor needn't worry," Titus Sabina chuckled. "We are quite satisfied here."

"Yes, but…" Emmett began unsurely. "The situation with the naming ceremony…"

"Ah that?" Titus questioned incredulously. "Bad business, that was. Rosalie is quite a catch. _Many_ would be happy to be offered her hand. We do not hold any ill will towards the emperor, we remain his most loyal and humbled supporters."

Emmett sighed in relief. Perhaps his job this day would not be so difficult after all?

"I am sure the emperor will happy to hear of your renewed devotion my lord," Emmett said cordially.

"Yes, do tell Him won't you? We of course wish his Excellency and his new wife only the best this life has to offer. May Juno's gracious hand be upon their marriage."

Emmett felt a stab of guilt; Titus Sabina was taking this so amiably. Didn't he have a right to be slightly angered? Emmett was hit with an overwhelming desire to remove himself as swiftly as possible from the premises.

"Well then my lord," Emmett began regally. "I bid you a humble ado."

"Yes very well my boy, safe travels on your trip."

Emmett hastened to join his convoy, not stopping to wonder how the lord knew of his impending trip.

000

The waters raced by in a colorful pattern of blues and greens mixed with foamy white. Edward stared entranced at the sea below, as the fastest vessel on the ocean, _the Apollo_ , sailed undisturbed towards the shores of Greece, flanked by two of her sister ships.

Edward felt wonderfully sated as he had not deigned to let his little wife out of his site until that very moment. He had granted her request easily to have her servants join their entourage; even taking up residence inside the palace, and his new bride seemed contented in the situation of things. He finally allowed himself to be disentangled from their bedsheets as he managed to go above deck and pay the crew some attention. He had heard complaints of there being females aboard the ship, and a _witch_ among them at that. He meant to assuage their concerns.

If there was one thing he had learned in his assent to power—it was to never underestimate the power of the people. Mingling with the common folk was always a priority. It was one of the reasons he worried at Bella's display of power in the arena. If the crowd thought her a witch, she would lose favor with the people and that would never do for his plans. Luckily enough, Bella showcasing her powers seemed to have the opposite effect and Edward was beyond pleased. The masses thought her more of an avenging goddess than a witch. It was unfortunate the crew was slightly a little more suspicious than that.

The day was sweltering hot, Edward saw that the crew working hard and perspiring quickly. He spotted Emmett conversing with the ship's captain Marcus and headed over to the two.

"Blistering hot day is it not?" Edward asked the duo as he drank deeply from his water glass.

"Yes highness, very much so," agreed Marcus. "The beasts pant in their shaded cages and the fruit withers and dries."

"That water looks very inviting," Emmett pointed out. "A man could go crazy staring at it on a day like this."

"We sail close to the coast," mused Edward. "Perhaps we can set anchor by one of those sandbars. We are making great time; the men could use a break I think, at least for an hour."

"Very well Excellency, very well indeed," exclaimed an enthusiastic Marcus and he quickly began shouting orders to the crew.

Emmett looked towards him with unabashed admiration.

"So Emmett," Edward started. "How did it go with our friends at House Sabina? Do they seem up to something?"

"No my liege," he answered quickly. "No not at all. In fact, the exact opposite. Lord Sabina harbors no ill will towards you and asked for me to convey his best wishes to you and your new wife."

"Did he know?" Edward asked amused.

"He did Excellency."

"And the girl, I would imagine she was not so gracious," Edward said snarkily.

Emmett hesitated, "No, not so gracious Excellency. She was still rather upset."

"And do you find it easy to believe that Titus Sabina would be so agreeable in regards to the situation at hand given his daughter's apparent distress?" Edward snapped. "Please do not tell me you would be so gullible."

Emmett recoiled, "Well, no my liege, that is to say—he seemed rather sincere is all. He did say his daughter had prospects."

"That may very well be," Edward consented. "But what I said before still stands. I want a watchful eye kept on the Sabina family. One wrong move and—," Edward made a slicing motion at his neck.

Emmett swallowed audibly, "Yes, Excellency."

Edward's attention was drawn elsewhere, "Ah, Bella," he drawled. "Come to face the scorching heat and leave the comforting shade of your quarters?"

"I felt us stopping, my lord," she explained. "We came to see what was happening."

Her servants followed closely behind.

"Oh yes," Edward replied. "The heat is oppressive; I thought we might have a break and take a dip in the water."

"Oh that sounds lovely," Bella exclaimed happily clasping her hands together. "The waters at the sandbar look clear as glass."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows together, "You cannot mean to think I would permit you venture into the water, wife? Not only are the waters perilous for a lady, but I would not allow for my men to see you in such an unbefitting state."

The pixie-looking servant, Alice, guffawed at that, "Bella was practically raised in the ocean. Was this journey not intended to please her? To make her feel at home again? How can she feel at home if she is not permitted to swim? Why, it's as natural as breathing to her."

Edward attempted very hard to reign in his control and not order the insolent girl's execution then and there. His wife seemed mystifyingly attached to her servants—a mystery to him, and he did not wish to provoke her anger on their honeymoon over something as trivial as a slave.

"Yes but," he began patiently. "This is the open sea. And Bella is empress now. Surely we can find a nice calm pool at the Laurent house that my men can guard there, with their backs turned, and she can get some— _swimming_ in then?"

Bella placed a calming hand on her friends arm and Edward had to suppress a sigh of irritation.

"It's alright Alice," she spoke. "My lord and husband is right as always. I will do what he bids without question."

Edward positively beamed at his wife's reaction, oh but he would reward her quite thoroughly, after he took a refreshing dip. He could not contain a snicker at the looks of appall and disgust on the pixie and Jasper's face that they quickly attempted to conceal. The dark-haired slave remained passive and quiet.

"That's a good wife," he crooned coming up to the object of his affections and sensually rubbing her shoulders she gave him a sly smile and the Alice-girl huffed. "No need to fret dear, I will be back shortly and then I mean to pay you an _extensive_ amount of attention." Bella merely nodded and Edward removed his amour before turning towards the ladder eagerly descending from the ship. He joined his crew in the cool, perfect waters and floated on his back towards the sandbar reveling in the feel of finally being cooled off.

The rest of the crew not already in the water hurried to climb the ladder down causing a bottle neck effect above the ship. He felt sorry for the men that had to wait and thought about granting another hour's reprieve in this slice of paradise. He continued making his way to the sandbar and could almost touch his toes to the sand when he heard a splash followed by three more. Edward chuckled, who were the brave lads that could not wait to take their turn so decided to jump in instead? Perhaps Emmett had led the way. But no, Edward quickly saw Emmett ahead of him already standing in the sandbar.

He looked once more and to his utter horror, saw three figures in dresses making their way towards him. Gods, please tell him it was not his wife that disobeyed him so! Yet there were no other women on the ship but his wife and her two servants. And sure enough, he recognized the coppery, brown hair of the impudent Jasper swimming close behind. Edward felt infuriated.

The girl quickly made her way over to him smiling as if nothing was amiss. She stood up on the sandbar as well and Edward practically recoiled at the way her nipples stood out behind her thin under clothes. The brazen girl launched herself into his arms and locked her legs around his waist. Begrudgingly, Edward felt a stirring in his loins but forcefully pushed the insistent thoughts away.

"I thought I told you to stay on the ship," he asked sharply.

"Yes well about that," she said absently stroking a renegade curl from his forehead. "I have this thing…with the ocean. It's where I need to be in it frequently and often. I would suggest you _not_ keep me from it."

"Bella," he warned having no patience for her games. "You've had your fun now get back on the ship."

At this Bella leaned in towards his ear to speak to him in confidence, "Now, _my lord husband_ , if you insist on making me board the ship before I am good and ready. I may simply lose my temper." She drew back to look him in the eye. "And disastrous things happen when I lose my temper," she promised solemnly.

"Is that so?" He asked very nearly wanting to laugh, yet simultaneously wanting to throw her over his shoulder and give her a good lashing.

"Need I remind you of the arena?"

Edward scowled.

"I may feel so inclined to roil up the sea so vigorously; I'll send a title wave damning your proud vessels to the depths of the ocean."

"Oh you will, will you?" he asked matter-of-factly. "And you can do that?"

"Perhaps if I'm angry enough."

Edward pursed his lips in mock trepidation. "Very well wife, but you must stay close to my side; I will not have the entire crew feast their eyes on what is mine."

"I can consent to that," she indulged.

Happily, the two swam out deeper into the sandbar where many others had gathered including Bella's friends and Emmett.

Alice looked relieved to see that the couple had seemingly worked out their differences.

"Bella, do show them that thing you do," she begged excitedly.

Jasper looked as if he were stung by a jellyfish at the prospect of whatever Alice was suggesting. This intrigued Edward all the more.

"Well I hardly think it appropriate," Bella began cautiously.

Edward had circled his arms around her in the water holding her close to his ever-persisting erection even as he covered her scantily clad _tunica_ with his large hands.

"What wouldn't be appropriate?" He asked curiously as he secretly rubbed her sensually. He would make her feel uncomfortable in public—that would be her punishment for defying him.

"W-well," she stuttered, and then leaned into him speaking quietly. "It has to do with…magic."

"So go ahead Bella," he permitted. "Everyone already knows you are a _witch_." He said the last part teasingly.

Alice clapped her hands happily as Angela worried her lip. Bella tried to disentangle herself from Edward but he didn't let her go fully. She reached out her hand grazing the water as she tilted her head to the side, pinching her eyes closed in focus. Suddenly, the once clear and calm waters began rolling softly. Friendly waves began forming in the near distance. Bella opened her eyes in triumph grasping Edward's arm and pulling her towards them.

"I thought you said you wouldn't destroy my ships with your magical waves if I entertained your silly request to swim with the men?" He asked skeptically wishing she'd left the waters calm.

"Oh quit being a ninny and have fun," she said splashing him. "They are harmless little waves after all."

Edward watched as Jasper and Alice went for the first wave as it was about to crack, adjusting their bodies to swim with the cresting water and letting it glide them nearly to where Bella and Edward were standing.

"See?" Bella jabbed Edward lightly in the arm. "Fun I told you."

"So this is what you stay away, holed up in Capua doing?"

"Among other things," she said dismissively, watching as some of the men joined in the fun.

"Questionable behavior I'd call it," he decided. Emmett looked like he agreed.

"You know," Bella began tentatively as they continued to watch the fun around them Bella falling back happily in his secure embrace. "The next time you want to escape the heat, you could always put my talents to use."

Edward quirked an eyebrow at her before finally succumbing to a heartfelt laugh. It was like music to Bella's ears. "But you must agree my dear wife," he started playfully. "It is much more fun to do it this way."

Despite his reservations, the rest of the journey to Greece was accompanied by a light and cool breeze, much to the favor of them men aboard _the_ _Apollo_. Apparently there were benefits to having a _witch_ on board.

000

"House Laurent greets its royal guests," welcomed Laurent himself.

Bella nodded stiffly at him, clasping dainty hands to Edward's muscular arm. Despite the brief reprieve on the ship—really the most fun she had had in months, they had finally arrived to the destination she dreaded, and Bella could not shake off the feeling of danger.

Edward strode up confidently to greet the owner of the sprawling villa—of which Bella could not deny its beauty.

"Thank you for receiving us Laurent," Edward responded. "We look forward to a relaxing trip."

"Then there is no better a place you could have chosen to come, Excellency," Laurent waved the group forward eagerly. "Come, the meal awaits. And what a spectacular feast we have prepared."

The small group following Laurent and his ever present servants consisted of the newlyweds, Emmett, Vaspian, Jasper, Angela, and Alice. They walked past the hanging gardens leading to the vast entry way edged in gold and Persian mosaic tiles. The building was breathtaking. Shivers went down Bella's spine when she saw the pools on either side of the walkway where electric eels slithered through the dark blue waters. Bella did not fear the eels, but rather what they represented—the fear they inspired within the household slaves.

They drew near to an indoor/outdoor area and the smell of the fine cuisine assaulted her senses. Candles lit up the area and the aroma from the gardens drifted through the night air to mingle with that of the food and the light sea breeze.

"I told you this was the best place to stay in Greece," Edward whispered to her.

"So you did," Bella consented.

Before they could sit at the intricately decorated tables not fashioned in the typical Roman style, Laurent whirled on them, "I am dreadfully sorry but the-," he turned his nose at Bella's friends in disgust. "Servants, will have to eat with the others in the slave quarters."

"I do not see why that is necessary?" Bella snapped.

"Bella," Edward chastised, placing a restraining but calming hand on her waist. "It is fine, Vaspian will join them. It is only customary."

Bella attempted to regain her control, noticing the glimmer of malice pass through Laurent's eyes.

"Come Bella," Edward called his voice gentle. "Let us be seated."

Bella let Edward drag her down to her seat, but her appetite was leaving her, despite being famished earlier. She kept a watchful eye on her host.

The first course served to them was the _trippa_ ; tripe cooked with mint, tomato sauce, and pecorino cheese. It was served next to _Carciofi alla romana_ —whole artichokes filled with garlic and parsley, cooked in olive oil. Edward began eating heartily, conversing amicably with Laurent. Bella took a tentative bit when she heard a wail coming from an upstairs patio; she jumped and bit her tongue.

"Edward," she began pleadingly.

"What in the gods name was that?" Edward asked Laurent.

Laurent turned apologetic, "I am so sorry Excellencies, it is my daughter, Claudia. She ran away with a Celtic and disgraced our family; we only recently acquired her back a week ago."

"Oh I am sorry to hear that," said Edward.

"Yes, it has been quite a dishonor," Laurent lamented. "But what with her mother gone…" He trailed off as if he expected that to garnish sympathy.

"And," Bella prompted. "What is wrong with her?"

Laurent furrowed his brow in confusion, "Why she is giving birth. She was abducted by the Celt after all. When my men retrieved them she was already round with pregnancy. I am sorry if her wails annoy milady." He turned to address a nearby slave, "Nina! I do not care if you have to smother her screams with a pillow, quiet the wench, is that understood? I will hold you personally accountable for the next sound she makes." He turned back to his guests, "There I do not think she will trouble us again."

"Really," Edward chastised. "You ought to have warned us. If this was not the right time to come we could have stayed elsewhere."

"Nonsense," Laurent waved his hand dismissively. "The girl means nothing."

"Laurent," Eric said and Bella started at his presence she had not previously been aware of at the table. "What became of the Celt?"

Laurent positively preened clearly happy to be asked, "Why, he was hardly alive when my men brought him back, but we had our healer nurse him back."

"Oh that's wonderful," Bella breathed finally deigning to take a bite of food.

"Well yes," Laurent said matter-of-factly. "He had to be able to be in sufficient health so that he may feel the eels tear the flesh from his body while Claudia watched. Girls they are rather useless aren't they?"

Bella bit her tongue once more drawing blood this time, her eating utensil clattered to her plate.

"Laurent you are out of line," Edward proclaimed harshly. "You disturb my wife with your harsh words. And you Eric, you could have satisfied your curiosity absent the presence of a lady. Apologize the both of you now."

"I am sincerely sorry," said an apologetic Eric. "I did not know the answer would be so…brutal."

"And I apologize as well," huffed Laurent. "I-," he was interrupted by a shrill cry. A menacing look passed his face. "Would you excuse me? I must attend to my daughter myself so it seems."

As soon as the infuriating man was gone Bella whirled to face her husband, pulling his ear to her lips, "Kill him for me, kill him," she demanded hotly. "Do it, do it for me and I will be most thankful. I will bear you sons, be a dutiful wife, only I want him gone, executed, now."

"You will be a dutiful wife, regardless," he said dismissively. "And of course you will bear me sons. Vaspian has seen it. As far as executing him, he has done nothing illegal, it is not illegal to beat or kill one's slave."

"Well then the law must be changed," she declared rashly. "Until then I want him murdered tonight, law or no law."

"Baby steps wife. All though your murderous ire is quite intoxicating, I cannot give in just yet. I am his inheritor, if he dies at my hand, I forfeit that right. He has too much wealth to lose."

"So see that he befalls some accident! Must I come up with everything?"

"An accident short of an act of God would look suspicious," he said rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Not only that but I can have no other _accidents_ , be tied to me _or my own_ , so be a good wife and behave."

Bella sat back folding her arms over her chest, finally she declared, "I will offer myself up to him if you do not get rid of him tonight."

Edward looked at her, a dangerous glint passing through his stare, before mirth overtook his face and he keeled over to Bella's utter appall and laughed with abandon.

"Are you quite through?" She asked in irritation.

"I call your bluff on that one," he said chuckling but then his gaze turned stern once more. "But in all seriousness, do not ever threaten infidelity to get your way on me again. You will find yourself trapped in solitude for the rest of your life with only me visiting as I see fit for companionship; I do not take the threat lightly. That being said, I know you are frustrated, and I would like to be rid of him as well, only you must be patient wife and that is the end of it."

Bella gazed sullenly at nothing in particular like a disgruntled child. The lights of the candles flickered around them.

"So," Edward began addressing Eric. "I hear you have come from the East on your most recent adventure, won't you wow us with your tales?"

"I do think I may have met with our dear empress' kin," he remarked.

"Is that so?" Edward asked interested.

"It is, there is an enchantress in the east, I did not find her city as she keeps it well hidden and concealed but I came upon her ceremony in the woods."

"Does she have a name?"

"Tanya of the Wooded Tribe."

"Very interesting, perhaps Bella and her can someday meet and trade sorceress stories?"

"I am sure she could learn a lot from her," Eric said in all seriousness. "She is well-versed in her craft. I am sure she would make herself known to those that seek her."

Bella eyed Eric attentively. She did not have time to dwell on the provoking thoughts, for Laurent chose that moment to suffocate them once more with his toxic presence.

"Sorry about that," he murmured. Looking at the next meat course that had been brought out to the table, a calculating look passed through his eyes. "But I see they have already served dinner without me."

"Yes well we are your guests after all," Edward mollified.

"Yes well even so the slaves must be reminded of who their master is, you understand, Ester!"

Bella flinched as Laurent shouted for his slave and a younger girl bearing a slight resemblance to the older slave Nina came forward, "If you do not wish to fall to the same fate as your mother this night you had better make sure no other mistakes occur."

"Yes master," she said meekly.

"Now refill my wine."

The girl hastened to do so, shaking hands reaching out to grasp the fragile stem of his goblet. Laurent eyed her viciously and Bella grew frightened for the girl. _Don't drop it, don't drop it, don't drop it,_ she inwardly willed. The glass dropped and shattered to the floor.

Laurent whirled on the girl grasping her arm with a vengeance; Bella could not help but shriek.

"That was rare Chinese glass you fool!" He screamed.

Suddenly, the sound of another glass dropping and breaking grasped everyone's attention.

Bella looked on surprised to see Edward had purposefully broken his glass. He reached for Bella's glass and oh so carefully dropped it to the floor as well. Bella could only blink in shock. Laurent sputtered but could not find words to say.

"I think that is enough of a spectacle for tonight, wouldn't you agree Laurent?" asked Edward. Turning to a shocked Ester he said. "If you would be so kind as to clean up the shards of glass."

Ester hastened to obey. Soon desert was brought out. Laurent still had yet to break out of his angry revere.

"Laurent," Eric asked attempting to break the uncomfortable silence. "It is said you have the longest pier in the world, is this a fact do you think?"

"Ah yes," he said carefully. "And it also goes the deepest of any pier I have heard of. Four slaves died in the creation of it. It extends five meters."

"How fascinating," Bella crooned and Laurent reeled away at her sudden interest. "I would love to see it. I am so intrigued by nautical things."

"Yes, well, perhaps tomorrow," he said.

"Tonight," she interrupted eagerly.

"Well, er, that is to say that will probably be fine only the area is unlit."

"That's okay," she placated. "I do not fear the dark."

"Alright well if everyone is finished," Laurent said.

"We are finished," Bella volunteered.

"Yes right, well-er, let us go then," Laurent said.

They reached the pier as it was but a short way from the indoor/outdoor eating area and through a garden. Ester hurried behind them and bowed in deference down by his side.

"What is it?" Laurent asked annoyed. The slave whispered up something to him. "Well," he began cuttingly. "If it is a girl then you know what to do."

Bella attempted to melt the icy look off her face. Angela was not here but she was so angry she knew she could call _it_ on her own. _Come to me,_ she bid.

She felt a hand clasp her wrist. "What are you up to?" Edward asked her. She wrenched her hand away. "No, you will not go any further unless you answer me." Other patrons from the party had culminated by the shore and walked slowly along the beach.

"Haven't you learned yet not to keep me apart from the ocean?" she hissed warningly.

Edward let her hand drop sensing that he would not be able to get through to her. Emmett joined him on the low pier and the two remained watching as Laurent and Bella faced each other.

Laurent evaluated Bella shrewdly. "After you," she called.

"Very well, follow me I will show you how far the way goes."

Bella followed a slight distance behind him. When he had reached the end of the pier he let his arms out showcasing the manmade masterpiece he was so proud of.

"There is none other like it," the man stated sounding quite pleased. "You see, there is much I can do that none will be capable to rival."

"Is that so?" asked a curious Bella.

Laurent did not sense the vast being swimming in the depths of the ocean swiftly approaching the side of the pier.

"It is," he stated cockily, they were a safe hearing distance from the beginning of the pier. "And you would do well to remember, insolent girl."

He did not see it coming; it all happened so fast. The behemoth of an animal that seemed to belong in the days of the past yet so kindly surfaced close to the shore. It remained safely enough in the deep part of the sea the pier extended too but chose that moment to jump over the manmade pier. Laurent did not see it coming, but some on the shore did. A jolt of lightening highlighted the ocean and the obscenely large figure of the ginormous megalodon of a beast in the process, right before it made its awe-inspiring jump. A jump the beast made with its mouth wide open, jaws bared for all to see. It was too fast for Laurent to even realize his impending doom— _pity that_ , thought Bella. The beast clamped down on the unsuspecting man splashing Bella in the process and landed back into the ocean where it swam, undeterred off into the deep.

"Consider it duly noted, Laurent," she muttered to no one in particular. She heard a symphony of gasps and shrieks coming from the shore behind her. Footsteps resounded and she whirled around to meet them. A terrifying look graced Edward's perfect features and his dutiful General Emmett looked to be terrified himself.

He reached her quickly grabbing her and pulling her to him, "What did you do?" he whispered fearfully in her ear. _Fear for her, fear for her well-being_ , she thought numbly.

"You cannot possibly hold me accountable for a wild animal's urges?" she asked innocently.

Edward scoffed in exasperation. "Faint, you need to faint Bella," he insisted urgently. "Faint right now. It's what a normal girl would do."

Faint? She needn't even pretend. She had over-exerted herself so thoroughly calling to the ancient beast, it was easy to let the darkness take her, easy to let the strong arms come up to encircle her, to know she was safe and had one less adversary to face.


	11. Chapter 11

"Desolated isn't it?" Asked Sam referring to the famine-stricken land around them.

Jacob had seen enough and need not survey any longer; he saw that the majority of the crop was unusable and the people were very nearly starving. Rome saw fit to ship barges of grain twice a month but the foods were not being doled out evenly amongst Mauritania's citizens; the ones in power taking most of the goods for themselves.

"How did it come to this?" Jacob questioned Sam.

"It is the rains," he explained. "They were not bountiful this year. The river runs low and does not water the crop."

"Hmmm," Jacob nodded in understanding, seeing the predicament. "I understand but what can we do? Physically stand guard over the food stores and make sure it is evenly distributed? Gods that will never work Sam, there are but eight of us."

"That would only be a temporary solution anyway," Sam said. "What we need is Bella."

Jacob grimaced inwardly at the sound of her name; he missed his dear friend terribly and wondered at what she was doing, if she was alright even. Yes, Sam was right as ever—they needed Bella.

"What I do not understand is how things got so bad here, in Mauritania," Jacob mused aloud.

"The rains-" Sam began to explain once more but Jacob cut him off.

"Yes I understand that part, only this river is fed by the Nile is it not? And Egypt has not had a drought this year, how come then is the water _this_ low, it doesn't make sense…" Jacob could not expound on the issue for long though as he was soon interrupted by the arrival of several men. He recognized a few to be Mauritanian citizens, but the other man looked distinctly Roman. Sam hastened to make introductions.

"Jacob," Sam began. "This is Octavian Sabina, he is the one that originally contacted us."

"Greetings," Octavian welcomed. "It is comforting to meet people from one's home country."

"We do not consider Rome our home," Sam said haughtily.

"Ah, well-yes," Octavian said uncomfortably. "Rome is stricken with many issues right now."

"That it is." agreed Jacob. "Tell me, how did you hear of us?"

"Word of your, er, relief efforts, has traveled the sailor circuits. We seek your help because we were told there are some among you capable of miracles, and Mauritania needs a miracle," Octavian explained.

"I see." said Jacob. "Well I cannot tell you how comforting it is to know word is spreading about our…organization." The sarcasm was clear in his voice. This the rumor becoming more wide spread, it is only a matter of time before they are caught.

"You have nothing to fear," Octavian assured him. "Those in Mauritania care not for the politics regarding Roman slaves."

"And what of you Octavian?" asked Jacob shrewdly. "You sport the family name of 'Sabina', are you not curator to that noble house?"

"I am of no blood relation," Octavian expounded. "Merely curator as I am for many. Once a freed slave myself, I was gifted the name 'Sabina' by Titus the first. This is merely business, I go where I am needed but I find I have a soft spot for desolated countries. Jupiter smiles on me when I take on work for the public good."

"Very well," Jacob said exchanging looks with Sam somewhat more convinced by Octavian's speech. "I must talk with my confident, you see, our _miracle-worker_ as you call it did not make the journey with us and we must meet with her to see if she is available."

"Absolutely, we understand," Octavian smiled warmly. "The drought is not going anywhere after all. We will continue to do our best to distribute the food equally Rome has seen fit to gift us."

"Yes," Sam allowed. "And you see we may have to leave to retrieve her, I hear she is in Greece." He said the last part to Jake who wished Sam would wait to speak to him privately; he did not quite trust the Sabina curator.

"Greece you say?" Octavian said his interest clearly peeked. "Well be careful if you sail that way, I know it is but two day's journey from here if the winds are in your favor, but talk from the sailor's circuit has been quite rabid with gossip."

"How so?" Jacob asked interested in the Roman's words.

"You have heard of House Laurent?"

"Of course," Jake said steeling himself.

"The emperor and new empress have deemed it necessary to vacation there, and tales from the shores of Greece spread faster than the winds can carry them," he said in confidence. "But chief among them is the tale of a ferocious beast, a megaladon to be sure, that came to swallow the illustrious Laurent whole from his own pier no less, while the newly crowned empress watched but several feet away."

Sam and Jacob's jaws dropped to the floor at this revelation. Could Bella have taken part in something so rash?

"Yes," Octavian chortled. "I am sure the story is slightly embellished, but regardless, I would not dock your anchors in shallow waters on the way to Greece, not with the rumor of that beast swimming around anyway."

Jacob swallowed audibly resolved to discern the truth of this story for himself later.

"You have enough stores of food to last four days, that is how long our journey would take," he started. "Please see that it lasts and we will make all haste."

"Very well," Octavian said. "And may Neptune's grace be upon you."

The two friends hurried to their swiftest ship in their fleet, resolved more than ever to reach Bella.

000

 _Late in the afternoon…_

"Alice," Jasper called alarmed. "Alice, are you alright?"

Alice snapped out of the vision that had consumed her, it had made no sense, not until the very end that is, when Alice finally recognized the piercing green eyes of the shabby bearded man shrouded and cloaked in her vision. But it was the feeling that gave her true alarm, it was a feeling of wild, churning danger, of chaos and menacing peril, and all she was able to discern from the purple and black plumes of smoke, was a lonely figure, clad in a concealing cloak, nothing but the beard and eyes that she could use to identify the wondering man in the desert.

"What is it?" Vaspian asked distressed. "What have you seen Alice?"

"It was Emperor Edward," she gasped. "But he looked so different, oh gods, I do not know why but I sense a hazardous threat on the horizon."

"I have sensed nothing of the sort," Vaspian pointed out.

"Alice is never wrong in her visions," Jasper negated.

"And I am?" asked Vaspian.

"You see far off into the future hazy things that are unclear and ever changing," Jasper reminded him. "She sees clear and crisp visions—they may be short and concise but they always happen."

"This one was not clear though," Alice said worrying her lip. "I do not know why but I am overcome with a sense of dread, for him, for all of us."

"Why?" Jasper asked confused. "A huge threat was taken out; you should feel safety for us."

"I cannot explain it," she lamented. "But I must get to the emperor, and Bella, I must warn them."

"It is too late," Vaspian called solemnly. "His ship left for Rome but an hour ago."

000

 _Early that afternoon…_

"Ready my ship Emmett," Edward called impatiently.

"Your majesty?" Emmett questioned.

"We must make all haste to Rome, and we need to go much faster than our trip here my friend, no leisurely sail this time."

"If I may ask Excellency," Emmett began wearily. "What is the rush?"

"Titus Sabina is the executor of Laurent's estate you fool," Edward snapped in irritation. "Why do you think I allowed him to live? The legal issues are a lot less messy when I play by the rules so I have been. In just a matter of days this will all belong to me. There will be none wealthier."

"Oh I see," said Emmett the realization dawning on him as he seemed shocked in enlightenment.

Edward scoffed, "Well I am glad you have finally entered the land of the living. Do you think I would have hesitated to execute the head of House Sabina if I did not have future use for him? I am an emperor, not a Viking, it is better for my image if I do not simply take everything, at least not when I can come by it legally."

Emmett nodded gritting his teeth. Edward second guessed whether it was a good idea to reveal so much to his friend. The man was excellent in battle; he could take on many an opponent at once, but he was not a strategist, and perhaps it would have been better if he had stuck to his original plan revealing nothing to his second in command. Edward decided it would be better to backtrack a little bit; he had to keep his general happy.

"Do not look at me so Emmett I am only venting," he said attempting to assuage his fears. "I cannot shake the feeling that the Sabina's have ill intentions towards my family. You needn't worry though, I will be gracious with them."

"Of course," Emmett replied. "I know you to be one to make well-thought out decisions Excellency. I have faith in your discretion my liege."

"Very well Emmett. Now if you'll excuse me, I must meet with my empress before our departure."

Emmett nodded and hurried to the docks. Edward rushed to Bella's side, she had slept for eighteen hours straight and Edward could not wait any longer for her to awaken; patience was not a virtue he possessed. Reaching her quarters, he knelt down by her side. He marveled at how beautiful his empress truly was—beautiful and powerful. Really, everything about her was appealing to Edward.

He chuckled lightly at Bella's ire, it was clearly not something to be on the wrong side of, though she did seem to have a lot of patience with him, he noticed. He had strictly told her, it would take nothing short of an act of the gods to bring Laurent down before he was ready, no hastily concealed accidents and certainly no attacks from him, well his little empress had come up with quite the solution hadn't she?

Although he should be quite angered, he could not deny how fiercely proud he felt. Watching her lie there in her tunica, tangled about in the sheets, Edward was quite tempted to take her before he left—she looked so delectable. But alas, there was no time for that as he was in a hurry to get things squared away in Rome. He cursed himself for allowing so much time to lapse since the last joining with his enchantress.

"Bella," he sang lightly shaking her slight frame. "Bella wake up."

Bella stretched out deliciously revealing more of her chest the _tunica_ did little to conceal as she arched her back. Edward had to stifle a groan at the notion he would not be able to enjoy his new bride today.

"Bella wake up, you have slept quite enough don't you think?" Edward had done little sleeping since the events of the night prior. Of course he had sidled up to his wife, molding himself to her compliant form, but he was thinking, scheming, as he always had—trying to gauge best just how to use these latest happenings to his full advantage.

"Have I been asleep that long?" Bella asked finally dragging herself into a sitting position. She reached forwards to put her arms around her husband. Edward let her embrace him, simultaneously rubbing lazy circles in the small of her back. She pulled back and he could see undeniable lust behind her still sleep-hazed eyes.

"There is no time for that wife," he chastised. "The world has not stopped on its axis simply because you rest for an eternity."

Bella sat back pouting. "Well at least there is a reason for my need to rest; contrary to you—I was actually busy doing _something_ ," she rationed.

Edward furrowed his brows in irritation. "You were under strict orders to not attack him," he reminded her.

"And do you think I take orders from anyone?" She asked in mock appall.

"You had better take orders from your husband," Edward said playfully grabbing her and pinning her to the bed playfully.

"Well perhaps I would if my husband took better care of me," she teased but there was a real bite to her words.

Edward growled at her insinuation, "I would love to show you just how well I could _take care of you_ as you say, but alas I have a ship to catch."

"What?" she asked the rage clear in her tone.

"There isn't much time my sweet, I must make a quick trip to Rome. Papers need to be signed, work needs to be done, Titus Sabina is the executor of Laurent's estate and I must hurry to fetch him here myself, I do not trust the man will come willingly, he knows I will have no further use of him once the deed is done and all Laurent's wealth is ours."

"I do not care for anything of this," she spat. "I only care for us, you can let someone else undertake the task."

"But I do not trust anyone else my sweet," he leveled. "Why must you fear, I will be back in four days."

"It took four days for us to get here," she reminded him annoyed.

"The Apollo is the fastest in the fleet, we will not dally as we did on the way here, now do not worry, the sooner I leave the sooner I can return to you. You must settle things here, see that the daughter is taken care of, and the babe that shrieks non-stop, that should give you purpose wife."

Bella worried her lip as a sense of foreboding seemed to come over her. Edward hurried to comfort her.

"I do not see why I cannot come with you," she stated belligerently.

"I trust you to oversee things here," he placated. "You needn't worry so; I will be back in four days hence."

"Four days, you're sure?" She asked wearily.

"I promise." Bella hurried to throw herself in his arms.

Edward held her tight to him trying to understand the surge of feelings within him. He broke away from the comfort of her arms and hurried to the Laurent docks.

"See that we have safe travels?" He teased arching his eyebrow.

Bella smiled serenely back. "I will see that the winds are ever in your favor," she promised.

Edward reached down to catch her lips in an all-consuming kiss. Edward soon found himself lost in his wife's intoxicating embrace once more. With all the resolve he could muster, he broke away meeting her intense gaze with one of his own.

"I will be back soon, my love."

Bella's eyes widened at his declaration but she did not get a chance to respond as he turned hastily to leave. She watched his ship leave. Edward watched her from aboard the ship, lips swollen and puffy from their passionate kiss and cloak billowing in the wind, until she was but a dot on the horizon. Bella turned away from the sea. _What was that?_ She asked herself about the interaction with the Emperor. She felt as if she was drifting away further and further from herself. Bella closed her eyes and told herself that with the love of the emperor she can gain his ear, and that is the true power in Rome.

000

Bella was a wreck, after soothing the swaddling babe and the panicky mother _, it's okay_ , she had promised, _you will be fine, your daughter will be fine, you will have your own villa on the palatine, and other houses to venture to, you needn't marry again unless you choose to, all will be well, you never need to see this place again_ , Bella could not take her mind off of what happened as she watched the Apollo take off for the sunset.

 _She had watched steadfastly, a breeze taking up in the air causing her cloak to whip around her as she called to the magic within demanding safe and swift journey for the ship before her. She was quite angered at first at Edward's refusal to take her, but then a little proud at the faith he placed in her, she thought he was truly beginning to see her as more of an equal. Only she wished he had not been so hasty to leave and claim his prize, hadn't they enough already anyway? Sure Titus Sabina was capable of making things difficult but it would all be his in the end, must he be so greedy?_

 _The ship had disappeared from the horizon, when a wild and crazed Alice had ran up to Bella's side screaming for her. Bella whipped around just in time to catch her discombobulated friend._

 _"_ _What's wrong Alice?" She asked befuddled._

 _Alice hastened to tell her everything of her vision, of her worries and concerns, Vaspian and Jasper appearing directly after her to confirm her ramblings. Bella looked back hastily to the shore, wishing she had more time to console Edward, he was always so rash in his actions, but alas, it was too late and they were long gone._

Now all Bella could do was simply busy herself with trivial things to do around the Laurent estate. Care for Claudia and the newborn babe she had names Diana, comfort the servants and assure them all would be well, she did not even feel like endeavoring in the clear, blue waters right after the shore, so nervous was she.

Finally, not even a day later, a ship appeared in the horizon once more, Bella hoped beyond measure that it was _the Apollo_. But there was no such luck, she should have been happy to have spotted Jacob's ship, it had been so long, too long since they had last conversed and Bella did feel a little guilty, but how she had wished it were Edward's!

When the ship finally came in to dock, everyone was there to greet them. Bella ran into Jacob's comforting embrace.

"Bella, you're safe," he cried surprised. "Have you been hurt?"

"No everything is fine," she said dismissing his concerns. "Edward and I are more than fine, in fact he has just left for Rome and I worry for his safe return."

Alice and the others hastened to fill him and Sam in on Alice's fearful premonition.

Jacob nodded thinking hard, "Perhaps we have a solution Bella."

"What is it?"

"The country of Mauritania is desolate and famine-stricken, maybe you are meant to come to the country's aid? If the Roman province reaches ruin, it could not bode so well for the emperor, the provinces could start rebelling again, thinking Rome will not care for them properly."

"I am not so sure," said Alice. "I do not think that was the cause of strife in my vision."

"What befalls Mauritania?" asked Jasper ignoring Alice's warning.

Jacob and Sam explained the state of the country and what they hoped Bella could accomplish there. When they were finished, they looked at her expectedly for her response.

"Well," she began. "It is only but a day or two sale from here, at the very worse I can be back before the emperor returns. Maybe this is part of the reason for Alice's vision, maybe not; at the very least I would rather do something rather than nothing."

Jacob nodded approvingly, "Then it is settled, we live now, no one need know you left."

"But the emperor asked you to stay put," Alice reminded Bella shrilly.

Bella turned putting a calming hand on her friend's arm, "I will entrust you and Jasper to run the estate in my absence. You have absolute authority. Now let me do something, I cannot let the people of Mauritania starve now can I?"

Alice shook her head resolutely. Bella turned taking Jacob's arm in her own, "Come Jacob, Sam, this must be a quick journey."

"I am sure it will with you on board," Sam teased.

Bella boarded the ship turning to wave goodbye to her friends. Jasper, Alice, and Vaspian waved back.

"I still cannot believe you did not see the danger," Alice mentioned to Vaspian.

"I did not see the danger," Vaspian admitted. "But at least I saw the babies."


	12. Chapter 12

Bella stepped off of Jacob's ship, _the Valiant One_ , relishing in the feel of the sea breeze off the small coastal town, and surveyed the country that was Mauritania. The sleepy sea town reminded her quite a lot of Capua, with its blue waters, seagulls flying through the air, and the smell of broiling fish at the market. There were only a scant few trading vessels docked, but there was a rather impressive navy for such a small Roman province docked further up the port. It must be unfortunate to have a country so prosperous in other ways see there ruin via drought.

"Not so different from Capua is it Bells?" Jacob asked.

"No Jake, not so very different," Bella answered.

She was feeling a slight bit of guilt at her rash decision to join Jake and Sam on this endeavor. If she does not return before her husband, he will…Bella did not want to imagine what the Emperor would do. She pushed the feelings aside though, comforting herself in the thought that she was staying busy with something good, something noble, while Edward was off to secure his riches. Yes, she was here to help the people – her people. She welcomed the distraction of a challenge and was happy to be doing a deed helpful to others, if she were successful.

She hoped whatever the issue was plaguing the city, it would be a fix she could truly help with, something lasting and not simply a few rainstorms here and there, though that would be a good start, clearly this dry country needed all the water it could get. _Skies open up for me_ , she asked internally to that mysterious part of her she was still trying to explore. Almost immediately, the skies darkened measurably and a light drizzle began to fall on the village. She wasn't sure how far of an area the rain encompassed but worked silently to keep it up and expand it. Jacob and Sam shot her a look.

"You don't waste anytime do you Bells," Sam stated good-naturedly.

"Might as well get started," she declared amiably while letting Jacob steer her off the ship. "Will the rest of the crew be staying on board?"

 _The Valiant One_ , was a small vessel but a swift one at that. It did not require a large crew to sale it, merely an additional five seamen with Jacob and Sam helping as well. Jacob had several other vessels such as this, thanks to Bella's funding, that not only boasted of a large cargo capacity, but also served as a decent defense ship as long as there were others of its kind flanking it. Bella imagined Paul and Embry were manning some of the sister ships, even now transporting slave escapees to safety.

"They will take turns watching over the ship," Jacob said dismissively.

Bella continued on towards the marketplace, dressed in plain garb, she worried her lip at the fact that it was just Jacob and Sam watching over her now. Sure, she was more than capable of holding her own, but she was Empress of Rome now after all, Edward would have a cow if he knew she was here with such a little escort, even if she was in disguise. A feeling of dread curled in the pit of her belly, as finally, the adrenaline rush from her hasty decision to join Jacob in this endeavor began to ebb. She hoped this would not prove to be foolhardy on her part and grimaced at the notion that Edward and his rashness seemed to be wearing off on her. Oh but she definitely better be back before him, she hoped he was tied up in Rome for a good bit. It would be better to beat him to Greece and then tell him of her spontaneous adventure when she was safe in his arms. She could say she went with friends from Capua to help the famine-stricken country. He would never approve other-wise.

"Come," Jacob bid her leading her towards a small group of locals. "There is someone I want you to meet."

Bella eyed the group curiously as she hastened to pull her cloak tighter around herself. She stopped short when she spotted a man in the Roman tunic. The man caught sight of her immediately drinking her in with a calculating gaze. Bella bristled in annoyance but quickly tried to shutter the feeling. She did not know why she had such an off-putting first impression of the man but thought she should at least give him a chance.

Suddenly, the man broke into an all-out grin. "Greetings," he bowed slightly in welcome as did the other two Mauritanian locals. "I am Octavian Sabina and this is Juba and Gem."

Bella dipped her head in return following Jacob and Sam's lead.

"Greetings," said the Mauritanian Octavian had indicated was Juba. "We here in Mauritania are happy that the enchantress has chosen to grace us with her presence."

"Yes indeed," Octavian jumped in. "The people here will truly appreciate any restorative efforts you see fit to gift this desolate country. But you are such a mystery to us; please tell us where you hale from at the very least? So we could give credit to the country that has come to our aid."

"I have yet to do anything yet," Bella said in clipped Latin. "And I wish to remain anonymous, I'm sure my confidents have already told you so."

"Yes they did," Octavian said apologetically. "You can't blame a man for trying can you? Everyone loves a good story. Not to mention I think we can thank this uncharacteristic drizzle to you, can we not?"

Bella felt real worry swell up inside of her now, yes she should have waited for Edward to return from Greece before coming on this mission. If anyone found out the Empress of Rome had any connection with _the Blue Phoenix_ it would not bode well at all. Why were these men so interested in her? Did they wish to exploit her talents? Jacob had failed to tell her of the cocky Roman's probing ways, and Ocvtavian was a Sabina after all, hardly the trustworthy sort.

"I have heard of the Sabina family," Bella went on carefully. "How is it that a man from a powerful family such as theirs finds himself here in a poor, famine-stricken country?"

"I get that a lot, truly I do," Octavian said smiling brilliantly. "The taint of being a Sabina, you know. But I am not born of them. Their ideals do not strictly align with my own. I am also deeply religious, I earn the favor of Jupiter himself when I do, pro-bono work if you will. As a citizen of Rome we have heard of the renegade group, _the Blue Phoenix_ , the deeds your resistance have done, the people hale you as heroes, not just the freedmen and slaves but some plebs as well."

Bella shot Jacob a worried glance. "Not the Roman administration though, and certainly not the nobility. Which brings in to question why you would be interested in our services?" Bella asked pointedly.

"I hardly fall into either of those categories," Octavian explained. "A wealthy plebian maybe, but my ideals are hardly aligned with those of Rome, I can assure you."

Jacob sought Bella's direction and she gave him a slight nod. "Very well," he stated generously but firmly. "Then let us make haste to the low waters of the river, we do not have much time to linger in this country. We are required elsewhere."

"But of course," Juba agreed. "It is only a quarter days ride to the river by chariot, please follow me."

Hastening to Jacob's side Bella whispered. "Maybe we can even leave tonight; I do not have the best feeling being away for so long."

"Yes I know it is not the best of situations," Jacob conceded. "But look around you, this country is in need and we are of a place to help."

"Yes but these men cause me to worry, are you sure they make no connection between the rebel enchantress and the Roman Empress?"

"I am positive," Jacob assured her. "They would never make that assumption if not based on the reason alone that the Empress of Rome would not sale in a singular cargo ship flanked by merely two men."

Bella saw some truth to this and paid attention to Juba who was pointing out various landmarks and buildings while he explained the history behind them. Apparently Juba would have been King of Mauritania had the country not been taken over by Rome and under military control. Now he was of some elevated advisor position. Bella made a mental note to discuss this with Edward; she did not see the harm in restoring a ruler to this country, one that will ultimately answer to Rome of course, perhaps it would help to rid the wealthy vandals that seemed to run this city.

Gem did not say much, Juba explained he was not well-versed in Latin. Jacob surprised them all when he began conversing with him in an African dialect. Jacob the Gaul was always surprising her, wasn't he?

"Another language you know how to speak," she observed studiously while watching the countryside from the window of the chariot.

"My grandfather was a Mauritanian slave that escaped to Gaul; he married and made himself a life there. He taught me some," Jacob explained. Bella merely nodded, perhaps she could find a position for him, as ambassador or something of the like, once they returned to Greece and then to Rome.

Several hours passed before Octavian spoke up. "Here we are," he said climbing down the chariot and offering Bella a hand which she declined to take getting down for herself. "This is the Tigris-Euphrates River fed by Nile itself."

Bella made her way down to the river uncaring of her cloak now dragging in the mud. She felt much untapped _heka_ , as Angela would have called it, probably from the river touching Egyptian grounds.

"I'll go in with you," Jacob offered. "Since Angela is not here."

"Alright but it isn't necessary," she informed him. "I have been drawing the power on my own lately."

Jacob went with her anyway and the others stood on the shore watching.

"I still wish he didn't have to be here," Bella said referring to Octavian as she slipped off her sandals and hiked up her cloak and tunic further to get into the water. "I still get an off feeling about the man."

"No need to suffer his presence any longer," said Jacob reassuringly. "We will be back to the ship before the sun has even set."

Bella nodded knowing that this country was truly in need of their help. The river was quite low as was evident by parts of the river bottom showing. Bella strode purposefully further into the low waters uncaring of her now wet clothes. Raising her arms, she closed her eyes and focused on her surroundings. She felt the steady breeze flowing from the river and mentally followed it towards the Nile. She saw many dried up smaller rivers and streams on the way that farmers were dependent on for water.

She followed and followed swiftly for many miles in her minds eyes until she came upon a blockage. _What's this_ , she wondered, probing the blockage with her mind. She saw that there were rocks, large boulders even, strategically placed and blocking a narrow part of the river, perhaps the narrowest. _This was intentional_ , she thought aghast. In a fit of raw anger, she directed the water lapping against the rocks and begging entry to persist in its strength. _Harder_ , she directed. Suddenly, miles up the river, the water began churning almost as if a storm directed it, until finally, quite forcefully; the water managed to push the rocks aside and began flowing through the passage once more. The water was coming at an alarming speed but it was yet miles away, Bella still had time to do more, she had to do more for the starved people. Tapping into the remains of her power and the excess energy she pulled from, she demanded the sea and the Nile from either direction; _feed the river_ , she bid. She was feeling faint as the river's waters began steadily to climb higher and she felt Jacob's strong arms come up to grab her.

"The water is rising too quickly, we have to get out," he yelled above the roiling river.

Bella with the last bit of her strength allowed Jacob to haul her to the shore, a shore that was quickly closing in on them.

"Jacob listen to me," she called to him wearily. "This was all a trap; we must go to the other side of the river."

"We won't make it," Jacob declared. They climbed up the bank, Bella trying her best not to be dead weight. Jacob stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing the small group they had left, now flanked by twenty Roman soldiers. Bella's body grew tense as she tried to stave off the coming blackness. Clearly the group meant them harm.

"Can we fight them all?" She asked. In a fit of horror, she noticed the body of Juba lying limply on the ground next to three presumably dead soldiers. Sam was being restrained by two soldiers and looked like he had put up quite a fight. One of the Romans held a long blade over his throat.

"We have to," Jacob stated blankly reaching for his own blade.

"Now, now," Octavian said stepping further. "There will be no need for that. Drop your weapon or the Gaul dies."

Jacob gritted his teeth exchanging a worried look with Bella.

"Hurry up," Octavian commanded while the soldier holding Sam yanked his head up for emphasis.

Jacob reluctantly threw down his sword.

"That's better," praised Octavian. "Rosalie gives her regards Bella Swan, the one-time empress, she so wished she could be here for this. Her brother James has been on to your little group for quite a while; we saw the perfect opportunity to ensnare you, and you came didn't you? Like bees to the honey." Octavian gave her a mock frown, amusement in his eyes before motioning to the soldiers.

"Now!"

Upon Octavian's order, the soldier holding Sam promptly ran his blade over Sam's throat. It all happened in slow motion; Sam's body falling twitching and convulsing to the floor, Jacob running to the nearest soldier to fight two of them at a time without a weapon. Bella attempting to pull any power that remained from the depths within her but she was fully and completely drained, _their plan the whole time_ , she thought bleakly. Deciding instead to test her physical strength, she launched herself at Octavian, pummeling him to the ground before she felt strong arms restraining her. Vaguely, she noticed Jacob had managed to steal someone's weapon but was quickly being swarmed by the soldiers that were not focusing on her. She put up a good fight and she knew she took a few of them by surprise, but as much as she tried, she was no match for them and she could not keep the darkness at bay any longer.


	13. Chapter 13

"Of all the rubbish," cried Alice shrilly. She was in an inconsolable state. "They are the leaders of our country, the rulers of the known world, and they don't have the discernment to bring their seers with them, really?!"

Jasper knew Alice could lash out at others in her anger, but in this case, he was just as upset as she was. It had been rather a fool-hearty move on Bella and Edward's part.

"I mean," Alice continued on despite Angela's attempt to sooth her. "You would think we have proved our use by now. By the gods, there are two of us we could have easily split up." She said this last part to Vaspian.

Jasper cringed at the visions the two had described; it would seem both Bella and Edward were in grave peril.

"We have to go to him," Vaspian thought aloud. "But we are under strict orders to stay."

"Ugh," Alice said exasperated. "You are a freedmen now, paid by the Emperor, you don't have to obey orders. We split up, you go to him and I'll go to her. I am sure the Emperor will approve of your decision in the long run."

"There is only one ship," Angela pointed out.

"We must go to Emperor Edward if we are going at all," Vaspian said. "He is the only one that can help the Empress and he needs to be out of Rome anyway."

"I agree," declared Jasper. "It is settled then, we take the ship and head to Rome."

Alice nodded in begrudging agreement. If there was one thing they were all sure of, it was the Emperor's devotion to Bella. Regardless of the trouble Bella was in, they were confident all would be forgiven once they were reunited.

"I will get Claudia," Angela offered. "She is not ready to stay here by herself."

"Fine, Vaspian let's round up any of Laurent's former slaves that know anything of being a seamen," Jasper suggested. "I know a good bit, but we need a few more hands to make the journey."

"Oh if only Bella were here," Alice lamented.

000

"Fine give me the edict I will sign Senator Marcus's proposal," Edward demanded of Phineas roughly. Emmett stood at the ready in the _tablium_. "Let us hurry and get through with this, I need to speak to Titus, do I have to come to his house on the Palatine myself to meet him? Gods, the nerve of people."

"Are you sure you want to sign that," questioned Phineas timidly. "Would you rather not wait for Vaspian to return? He understands the ramifications of these edicts well."

"Vaspian is a slave," Edward waved off in irritation. "Do you think he has more intellect than I?"

"He is a freedman now," Emmett reminded him. "You instructed me to get the papers myself, my liege."

"So I did," Edward exclaimed in exasperation. "But that's not the point."

"Even so," continued Emmett recklessly. "According to this edict, someone like Vaspian could climb the hierarchy all the way up to administrators of the Empire."

"Yes," Edward conceded. "Hypothetically he could, but first he must pay the toll to enter each stage of the hierarchy, do you know how expensive it is to enter the patrician stage? He would be hard-pressed to make it to, let's say, emperor one day. I mean gods; you'd still need the backing of a strong family."

"Yes, but," Emmett went on comfortable in the newfound freedom the emperor seemed content with bestowing him. "Those that did service in the military, need not even buy their way through the stages, they can become a senator or attain another administration role rather easily."

"Yes and I have always held the view that those who have served should have such a reward," Edward said hastily grabbing the scroll and stamping his royal seal on it. "A reward for service to this country."

"You don't worry about the people that will take advantage of the law's leniency," questioned Emmett thoughtfully. "Those that will put people in such positions simply to abuse their power later on?"

"I will have the same advantage, won't I," Edward said smirking. "But I am impressed, you are starting to think like a politician now Emmett. Except, you are forgetting, only the emperor can put people in such positions, I will have the final say still—only I will have more freedom of who I want to bring up the ranks."

Emmett nodded not for the first time chastising himself for thinking the emperor hadn't thought things through, he was always thinking of everything and Emmett needn't worry on his account.

Edward was thoroughly irritated now, once more he was kept waiting by the Sabina's. When he and Emmett had first arrived, they were told Titus was unable to arrive right away due to his wife falling sick, now it had been three days and Edward thought he had been gracious enough. Was Titus stalling him? He had told Bella he would be back in four days, now it had been five, despite the good time they made on their journey to Rome. How dare Titus keep him from his wife another day. It would take maybe an afternoon to take care of all the documents relating to Laurent's estate. All he needed was the Sabina patriarch and his curator to give him a few minutes of their time. The more he sat there and stewed, the more ways he thought up to put Titus Sabina to death, yes, something quick and painless would never due.

While he waited, Edward made good use of his time going over proposals the senators had so graciously left him. Even though he was a dictator, he still saw use in reinstating the senators to at least submit ideas to him. They were not able to vote them into law themselves however, Edward still retained that power. He only reinstated the Senate as a means to keep in touch with the people, though no matter how hard he tried, it was difficult to put senators in office that listened to the needs of the people and did not succumb to corruption themselves. Sometimes, they would start off with good intentions, but many would become tempted, a reason for disbanding the Senate in the first place.

One such senator that did not let his views become compromised was Senator Marcus Aurelius. Edward knew he could trust that Senator Marcus's proposals held no duel benefit for him personally and came straight from the district he represented. Truly, Edward was not bothered by the idea of freedmen and plebs climbing the social ladder. Had he not himself eradicated many royals, some of his own bloodline? The unfortunate part was, he agreed with many of the same ideals as his older brother Carlisle, only Carlisle wished for the Senate to vote on all matters, holding all the power to pass laws, and that would render Edward a lame-duck emperor so to speak, something which he could not abide by. It was too bad really, if only his elder brother would have compromised and not stood against him so. It was refreshing though, these days his enemies were not so apparent; content to smile and grovel to his face while they made seditious plans against him behind closed doors. Yes, there were very few Carlisles left in this world, Edward had seen to that personally, regardless of how torn he felt now about the decision.

Phineas broke Edward out of his silent musings. "Excellency," he said carefully. "Titus of house Sabina is here my liege."

 _Finally_ , Edward thought turning to bestow a not-so-kind welcome on the man. When he saw Titus standing alone before him, bowing deeply, he became enraged.

"So," Edward began hotly. "Not only do you keep me waiting for three days time, but you appear before me by yourself. Tell me, where is your curator?"

"With your wife Excellency," Titus proclaimed righteously.

If Edward thought he was enraged before, he was seeing red at this point, grabbing Emmett's sword out of his sheath, he advanced on the haughty man who was smirking as if he had no care in the world.

"Now Excellency," Titus chided. "No need to resort to violence, surely you want to hear what I have to tell you? I have found out much about your new bride."

A new feeling curled up in Edward's belly; one of dread, but the anger still out-weighed any caution he could muster. Reaching the pompous man, Edward threw him on the ground slamming his sandal over Titus's cheek. Titus groaned at the rough treatment. Part of him cared not if he was the executor of his fortune; Edward was tempted to end the man right then and there and forfeit his impending wealth.

Now that he had the insufferable man where he wanted him, he knelt down to speak lowly to him. It would not due to kill him outright just yet, not if he knew something about Bella. "And with the last breath you will take on this earth, can you _please_ explain to me why I should have cause for concern for my wife, who is now tucked safely away in our vacation home at this very moment?" Edward asked dangerously.

"Because," Titus sputtered pathetically like the coward he was. "She has fled with the rest of the Resistance, with _the Blue Phoenix_ , of which she is a member of."

Edward laughed manically drawing the sword to Titus's neck, "Draw one more breath and explain to me why the Empress of Rome should have anything to do with a bedraggled slave rebellion, which has practically vanished from this city as of late."

"Its presence has vanished because _Bella Swan_ ," Titus sneered her name and Edward crushed him even closer to the ground with his foot "-has been detained these last few weeks. But as soon as you left to pursue your noble duty, she flees with Gauls and other unsavories. She was apprehended in Mauritania by my own men, who are under instruction to bring the rebel Empress to you as speedily as possible, along with her accomplices."

Edward stepped away from the man on the floor, a sick wave of nausea coming over him. Titus continued undeterred, "My son James has been tracking _the Blue Phoenix_ for weeks, since the mass escape of the slaves sentenced to execution. It did not take him long to discover the group doing their rituals in this very river under the Palatine. I am sure _Bella_ will not deny her actions—she is a radical after all."

Edward did not know what to say, and could only collapse in his oversized chair, Emmett and Phineas looked on in horror. Titus's smirk was back on his face as he attempted to get up regally, dusting off his tunic. "I expect you will be thankful for the results my investigations have yielded. You would be hard-pressed to repay me, though there is one thing I can think of…you can make right what was wronged just a while ago. You can remove Bella Swan from your side, disown her completely, and replace her with the rightful choice…Rosalie of course."

"Oh very well-played," Edward stood up clapping. "But you seem to be under the assumption I am thankful for your unwelcome _investigations_ as you call them." Titus blinked in surprise. "When really, I couldn't be more annoyed. You'd better hope your allegations of betrayal against my wife hold true for your sake. In the meantime you will finish this little business we have; Phineas will stand in as curator." Titus gulped the dread finally registering on his face. Edward motioned to Emmett. "Emmett see to it that Titus and his family are removed from their house and placed under watch here. Preferably the dungeons. I would not want the people thinking that they are welcomed guests. And Titus, you'd better hope my wife makes it here safely. If any harm has come to her during her apprehension, your neck will pay the price."

000

When Bella had awoken, all she could sense was darkness. Vaguely, she became aware she was blindfolded and tied up. She must have been out for a while because she felt rejuvenated though sore, if she reached down into the depths where her power resided, she knew she would be able to draw on something. The only issue being, she did not know how she could break free of her bindings.

She sat for a while, waiting, to see if someone would come and remove them even if just to move her. Thinking further on the subject, she thought it may be best not to run into any of her captors, but then how could she escape on her own? And where was Jacob? Dead most likely, what reason would they have to keep him alive; it was her they were after. And would they even bring her to the emperor's justice, or dispose of her themselves? Oh, how they had been so careful, and now all their carefully guarded secrets were revealed in the worse way. Could she have one day revealed _the Blue Phoenix_ to Edward, in her own time? She hardly thought so, as much as she would have liked to be upfront with him about everything, she thought to herself it would be far too dangerous to reveal so much.

Becoming quite bored and rather anxious in her predicament, Bella decided to take matters into her own hands. She could smell the earth below her, apparently where she was being held the ground was not even paved. _It is earth is it not,_ she silently mused, _surely I could wield it and use it to help me somehow._ Dipping down into the recesses of her mind, she called to the mysterious power, and felt it crackle around her playfully. _To the earth,_ she demanded. She sent a wave of energy to the earth and…nothing. She sent wave after wave and it stopped every time dead in its tracks once it hit the ground. If only she could touch it like she had the riverbed. In a fit of desperation she cried out, simultaneously sending another wave of power and this one lit up her mind—with a view of the area she was trapped in. She sensed more than saw it, it was an oval room and she was alone in it tied between two pillars. Using the feeling of desperation once more, she directed a forceful wave of energy down through the ground then up through the pillars until she heard an ear-deafening crack. She turned just right before first one large pillar fell, then the other, instantaneously snapping her binds. She dragged her sore arms up to peel the blindfold away from her eyes.

Once her eyes fell upon the damage she had caused, she knew her time was limited; she had to leave the building immediately, before it all came down upon her. She worked feverishly to free the bindings on her wrist before she looked for a way out of the room. There was a barred door she hurried to. Once she arrived she heard angry voices on the other side and began backing away. She heard a tell-tell crack coming from the room and she hurried to the far wall. She could see and feel the night's air through the cracks of the wood. She pushed up against the wooden panels searching for a loose one she could possibly push through. She heard another snap and put her back up against the wall just in time to see more fissures appear in the ceiling and a crevice open up in the earth. When the roof finally gave in, the wall behind her fell and she tumbled out with it.

She stayed low to the ground as she saw men scurrying about around her, trying to evacuate their friends from the building apparently. Bella crawled slowly away from the wreckage she had caused as the structure continued to fall upon itself. She hoped to any gods there were that Jacob was not in there, but she long-since decided that he had died in the fighting. At any rate, she must see herself away from this danger while she had the chance, she needed to warn the others that _the Blue Phoenix_ was discovered and, she needed to get to Rome.

Clearly, Bella could not come the way she came; she needed to stay far away from the docks. If she could not go by sea, she must make her way to Egypt, then take the small journey across the Mediterranean from there. She felt through her now disheveled cloak not surprised to see she only had a few coins on her, because she had thrown most of the ones she had to the seamen and beggars along the way to the river. But she did still have her bracelets and rings Edward had given her. Those jewels should be more than enough to secure passage across the Mediterranean, and then the coins should be able to get her to Egypt where she could catch a barge to Rome.

Now standing upright and making her way quickly through the tall African grass, she went towards the glow of what had to be a caravan stopped ahead on the road. Perhaps someone would share their chariot for a few coins, if not she could always ride a camel. She would get to Rome eventually, but she could not let those men get a hold of her and turn her into the Sabinas, then she would never have a chance to see Edward again or be able to explain things to him.

 **000**

It had been a long and strenuous ten days on the road, Bella did not think she could stomach the grueling pace of the caravan much longer. For some reason, this trip had been most uncomfortable for her; she found herself getting sick nearly every dawn. She was constantly hungry and her plan to conserve enough coin from the one jewel she had parted with was quickly vanishing as she could hardly stick to her one meal a day strategy.

What was more, crossing through the southern desserts and savannahs was proving to be quite taxing; draining Bella of nearly all her energy, as well as taking much longer than it had to sail here. Bella had to make a valiant effort not to let her worries consume her; as she was constantly thinking about what was happening in Rome. She worried for Jacob wondering if there had been any way he could have survived their overwhelming attack, she worried for Alice and Jasper wondering if they had stayed safely in Greece, she worried for Charlie back in Capua hoping he was able to run the household smoothly in her absence—it had been so long since their last communication, she worried for Mauritania hoping that the desolate people would be able to benefit from the rising rivers and that the criminals would not continue to abuse the poor country—she vowed once she regained any semblance of power to seek vengeance on those individuals, she even worried for Claudia and her new baby, but most of all she worried for Edward. She hoped against hope he would be able to keep his calm—he could be so rash sometimes and she knew any impulsive action on his part could lead to destruction.

Bella had barely been able to scratch the surface of getting to know her new husband before being ripped away by trifling situations. In what little time she had with him, it had surprised her how made for each other they seemed to be. They were oddly compatible and Bella found herself very responsive to him as he was to her. It was so easy to communicate and she was even starting to recognize his nuances and what made him tick. Somehow, she could instinctively tell when he was lying to her and marveled at how she found it more so amusing than insulting. Bella caught her breath as an epiphany came to her—she had actually come to trust Edward, and trust was not something she gave easily.

What really petrified her about the situation was that however in synch she had felt with Edward during their short time together, she highly doubted her husband would be so forgiving at such an outright betrayal. If and when she made it back safely to him, could she play off her sudden departure as merely a political act of kindness and not tie it whatsoever to the Blue Phoenix? She wickedly hoped everyone that knew the specifics about the arrangement, did not live to tell about it thanks to her impromptu destruction of the building she was held captive in. Or should she come clean about everything to Edward, and keep no more further secrets about her political ties? She was unsure what the answer was, but she had plenty of time to think on her intended course of action.

"Amara dear," Called Mags, the elderly woman who had so graciously shared her wagon with Bella after meeting her the second night. "We are coming to a stop for the evening; will you be treating with the local vendors today?"

Bella's stomach grumbled at the thought of a hot meal, it was too tempting an offer to refuse really. Mags had sold everything she had an Mauritania in order so that she could make her way back home to Egypt in the hopes of seeing her grown children again. The children had sent word that they'd acquired a decent sized hovel and bid her to come if she could. Mags had joined the small band of traders, who welcomed many to their caravan as together they could provide protection as they journeyed through the unforgiving land. Bella had quickly befriended the woman.

Every night when the caravan would stop for the evening, Mags and Bella would wonder the grounds looking for food and filling up their water canisters as the caravan followed the river. They had passed through a wooded area a few nights back where they'd found berries and gathered as many as they could. What they didn't eat they traded with those that had brought supplies. Last night, Bella followed a swarm of bees to a honey hive and was easily able to extract the delectable treat unscathed. Honey and berries made a fine breakfast and also held great trading power among the small band of merchants out to sell their wares. Bella and Mags were even able to secure loaves of bread for the noon day meal.

Now though, Bella could smell broiled fish wafting in the air and the thought of hot food was too tantalizing to resist.

Coming to a decision, Bella grabbed Mags lightly by the arm. "Come Mags," she started. "It is my turn to treat tonight and we'd better get there soon before there is none left."

"Good gracious Amara," Mags said hurrying to follow her. "How much coin do you have left in that cloak of yours? You'd better save some for your journey to Rome. Though I still do not know why you don't consider going to Greece, musicians are well cared for there."

"I haven't ruled that out yet Mags," Bella responded coming up to the line of hungry travelers. "Here we are; I can practically taste it."

Mags relished the time they spent with the other rovers; it was where they got their news, sort of like the temple square in Rome. This night seemed to be bustling with talk as they had actually stopped by a small village. Mags and Bella quickly spotted Michael, another trader, chatting with his men a bit in front of them, he caught site of the two women and made his way over to join them.

"Mags," he greeted bowing deeply with an air of silliness about him. "And Amara," he greeted in all seriousness. "Glad you lovely ladies have graced us with your presence."

"Oh Michael you do go on," replied Mags.

"Oh but there is much to go on about tonight," he stated with a hint of intrigue. "We are but five days ride from Egypt, and the riders tell us much has transpired in the world." He shot Bella a wink. Undercover as a musician named Amara traveling to Rome, Bella found comfort and friendship with the kindly Mags. She also found the need to stave off the attention of the more amorous pursuers and Michael was one of these. Known as the warrior among the group, him and his men had taken to flanking Bella and Megs' wagon for which Bella was grateful. Only, she wished the man could take a hint.

"Care to regale us with your tales," Mags asked.

"Yes Michael," Bella agreed with a hint of urgency. "What news comes from Rome?"

"Tis the ghastly Mediterranean that has claimed another," Cem, one of Michael's men, came up to whisper in confidence behind them.

"Cem," Michael began in irritation. "I was going to tell them all about that."

"So tell them," Cem said uncaring.

Worry willed itself alive in Bella. "Please," she began. "Who has the Mediterranean claimed?"

"It is none other than the enchanted empress of Rome," Michael told them. "It is said she wished to pursue her husband the emperor back to Rome from Greece, and fell upon a band of pirates who overcame the small ship he'd left her with. It never made it back to port and only a scant few lived to tell the tale, letting the emperor know what became of his wife."

Bella caught her breath dumbstruck by Michael's news, so the world thought her dead?

"Witch rather," interrupted Cem. "And that wasn't the way of it. Witches do not fare well on the sea you see, it angers the gods and they have no gods of the earth to pray to as they do on land. Jupiter himself sought to bring down the ship, a punishment to the emperor for going against the gods wishes. Now the one-time empress lies in a watery grave under the sea."

"Lovely," Bella stated and in any other situation she would find it amusing that these men thought she could be taken down by a simple storm of all things.

"Ay," Cem agreed. "Tis no place for women on the sea."

"Yes, well," Michael was saying annoyed. "No one knows exactly what happened; only that she went down with the ship and survivors brought the tale of her demise to the emperor himself."

"How does he take the news?" Bella asked attempting to disguise the concern laced in her voice.

"It is said the emperor is in an inconsolable state," Michael went on. "He treats with no one; he is provoked to rashness shouting crazed orders for the nations to abide by. The riders who bring our news say he is in an inconsolable state one minute, denial the next. It changes from day to day. They say he is quite crazed, and many find him unfit to rule."

Bella was feeling faint and thought she may hyperventilate. Blast the caravan and its slow speed, she needed to get to Rome this instant. She could not abide by the news that Edward thought her dead—it was disastrous. Her enemies were in a perfect place to strike, and Bella need only get to her destination as soon as possible.

"How far are we from Egypt," Bella asked a bit dazed.

"Five days ride," Michael provided helpfully. "Perhaps more for the caravan. Are you sure you want to sail to Rome now Amara? What with the possibility of pirates so at large?"

"Yes Michael," she stated numbly. "At all costs I must get to Rome."

"Tis not the pirates you need to worry about," Cem went on lowly so the others need strain to hear them. "It's the misty Turkish waters. It is said the mysterious witch from the east keeps the waters churning and stirring, casting an impossible to see through mist that confuses and befuddles the sailors. Hope that the captain doesn't get too close to those shores."

 _I think I can handle a little mist_ , Bella thought belligerently.

"Oh dear you must be careful," Mags said worried. "Are you quite sure Amara you do not want to stay with my family, just until the trouble on the sea bubbles over? We'd be happy to have you."

"Or a protector," offered Michael in all seriousness. "Any wife of mine should not have to worry about traveling by herself unchaperoned through the wild terrain. I could provide a comfortable and safe life."

It was all too much for Bella. "Would you excuse me please," Bella asked but did not wait for a reply as she'd suddenly lost her appetite and felt the need to dispel her meager lunch into a nearby ditch. Gods, but she had to get to Rome and get there soon. She would board a ship bound for Rome as soon as she could, no matter the cost. Biting her resolve, Bella made her way to Mags and her wagon where she attempted to get a fitful night's sleep, not stopping to realize that the riders that had caught up to them came from the West.

 _Seven days later…_

Fuming and bouncing off the walls so eager was she to get to the Egyptian docks, Bella cursed her luck that it had taken the caravan another week to finally get to Egypt. Bella was in a frenzied state as she located a merchant who was making his way down to the port. Bella offered the man a coin to take her with him the short journey and he happily agreed. Bella already felt loads better and her sickness was abating just be near the sea once more.

"Are you sure you cannot wait but another day for my son to bring you?" Mags was asking worried. "I am sure he would."

"No Mags, thanks but I've waited long enough," Bella said attempting to calm herself. "Thank you ever so much for your kindness on the road. Rest assured I will pay you back, that's a promise."

"Well if you should ever find yourself back in Egypt," she said tearfully. "Locate us, the Raj family staying on the Nile farmlands; you will always be welcomed there." Bella fully intended to locate the Raj family in the near future; she would upgrade them from a _decent sized hovel_ , to an extravagant one.

"Alright Mags I'll do that," Bella turned to give the woman a fierce hug.

Mags pulled back to look at her. Bella saw awareness in Mags eyes and knew the wizened woman probably sensed there was more to Bella's story than what she provided. She was thankful Mags did not probe further. Bella longed to tell Mags it was the empress she was aiding and not a meager singer called Amara. She wished she could reveal her true name to the woman, but she could trust no one save Edward.

"I hope you find what you are looking for," Mags said tenderly. "And may Iris see that your passage is safe."

Bella mumbled her goodbyes and thanks and then joined the trader taking his cart to port. Bella could hardly believe her luck as mere hours later she saw the sails of many ships in the harbor. How hard would it be to find a ship going her route? Were not all ships bound for Rome?

It was much harder than she thought as most captains refused her flat away simply on the basis of her being a women. It really did make things much easier to have a chaperone. Finally, she was down to a scant few merchant ships left to proposition when she met a beady eyed captain and appealed to him. Captain Orville saw the coin she offered and said it would take double that.

"Why?" Bella asked trying to keep her rage in check. "This is more than enough to secure passage to Rome _and back_."

"Ay," the captain agreed. "But the price has tripled as of late. What with the trouble off the shores of Rome, and the maddening waters controlled by the witch of the east, the journey is perilous, and so I have doubled the price to take on passengers."

"I do not see why," Bella said insolently. "You are making the journey anyway."

"Yes but the price must reflect the risk you see," said Captain Orville. "Now do you have the funds or not?"

Bella inwardly seethed. She had the funds to buy an entire fleet if she so pleased, yet it would seem she would be forced to part with another of Edward's precious gems. Bella plucked off her ring and held it out for the captain.

"Wherever did you get this?" He asked immediately intrigued.

"No questions," Bella said. "Isn't that your motto on the sea? Now, are you going to take me or not?"

The captain ran the trinket over with his burly fingers, entranced by the way the light hit all the hard edges of the sizeable gem. Finally, he nodded stiffly.

"Now I think that more than covers a room of my own as well as all my meals," Bella bartered.

"You can dine with me every night if that is your wish madam," the captain offered with a smirk.

"No thank you," Bella quickly replied. "I will take my meals in my room if you please. I hope the gem allows me some semblance of privacy _, and discretion_."

"Of course," Captain Orville agreed. "You need not worry, we are but six days sail from Rome, I will get you there safely _and discreetly_ in one piece."

Bella nodded making her way on the vessel. She surveyed the ocean around her, looking in the direction of home. She would be there in just six short days, maybe five if the winds were right, and the winds would _definitely_ be right, if she had any say in it. Edward was within her reach. _I am coming home my love_ , she called.


End file.
